Something Deeper
by Tenshi Sasher
Summary: Goku and Chichi have been married for seven months when they find out Chichi is pregnant. But the fetus starts showing signs of serious physical deformity,and Chichi isn't expected to live through labour. How will Goku deal if he loses his child and wife?
1. Poor Goku

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any rights to the franchise. I do however own Akira Toriyama, he lives in my closet, so therefore I guess I kind of non-officially DO own Dragonball Z.....how wicked is that?!_**

**__**

**__**

**_A/N: Ahhh, I've done it again! Started another fic when I have too many already! This idea came to me and just wouldn't let me alone though, so I guess I need to be impulsive. Have you ever noticed in the Saiyan Conflict, when Chichi finds out that Goku is dead and Gohan has been kidnapped, you don't actually get to see a follow-up of her reactions...and I know I would be CONFUSED if I found out my husband was from a different planet. This kind of deals with interracilality a bit....okay, well a lot. Has anyone noticed Toriyama-sama seems to make DBZ the poster boy for interracial couples? Think about it, Goku and Chichi, Vegeta and Bulma, Gohan and Videl, Krillin and Juuhachigou....it just keeps on goin on. Anyhow, on with the story, and please review if ya would!!_**

**__**

**__**

**_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_**

**__********SOMETHING DEEPER****__**

**_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_**

**__**

**It had been a long, hard day. **

****

****

**Chichi collapsed on the doorstep, utterly exhausted. She closed her weary, raven eyes, and sighed softly as a cool, spring breeze past over her tired figure. The locusts were beginning to sing lightly in the forest, and the sky was a collage of explosive, radiant colors. The sun began to kiss the mountains gently as pink faded to purple, and orange clouds lined with silver began to tiptoe gently across the twilight's sky, as if they were afraid a single rift in there smooth, angelic appearance would somehow damage the glory of the evening. **

****

**She opened her eyes just in time to see feathery cherry blossoms falling from the trees, swirling in graceful symmetry until lightly setting foot on the soft, emerald ground. The flowers were so pink that they appeared to be white, and she couldn't restrain a smile at the overall magnificence of the evening. She drew in a deep, cleansing breath, and reclined against the door, shifting all of her weight against the wooden frame.**

****

**She winced slightly as her back began to ache, a subtle, yet sharp pain seemed to dance up and down her vertebra, carelessly sinking daggers into anything in its wayward path. She wondered momentarily what it was that was causing her this discomfort, yet she attributed it to the chaos and bustle of the day.**

****

**That morning she had risen before dawn, and cooked a huge breakfast for her husband, who consumed it in mere moments. She was new to the whole marriage arrangement, and she had seemed to under-prepare at nearly every meal. She mentally noted every morning to make more food, yet no matter how much preparation and hours of stirring vegetables, mixing yeast for bread, cooking fish in the oven, grilling meat on the hibati, frying chicken, or cooling desserts, she never seemed to have enough ready. She wondered why he ate like he did, she had never seen anyone eat so much. **

****

**After spending more than three hours on breakfast alone, she had to wash laundry that had been collecting in piles for days. Washing Goku's laundry alone was enough to keep her busy for a few hours, he trained so hard most days that he would go through three or four gi's without a second thought. **

****

**Then it was time to make lunch, and that took a long time. After it had been prepared, the teenage garbage disposal tore through it in less than ten minutes, as it had taken her nearly two and a half hours to make. To add insult to injury, when he was finished, he was still hungry. He didn't let her know, and he thanked her for the meal she had made, but she saw him desperately flinging open cabinets and he nearly tore off the hinges to the refrigerator, when he thought she wasn't looking.**

****

**She laughed as she recalled the frantic look on his face, "_Goku can take anything with a smile and a sigh, but when it comes to food he just goes ballistic_."**

****

**The rest of the day resulted in her walking to the nearest village for groceries, as it seemed that there weren't any left. Goku had offered to fly her into town, but she had declined as she hated to go grocery shopping with him. She recalled the first time that they had gone shopping together, it was three days after their wedding, and it was the first real fight they had had since becoming one in matrimony. She recalled yelling at him several times as he tried to get more food than she could eat in one lifetime; Yet at the time she didn't know that it was at most a weekly supply for him. **

****

**She didn't feel like fighting with him today, as she became utterly and totally exhausted before lunch was even ready. Her body was fine physically, but mentally she felt drained. She didn't know what was wrong, and she refused to slow down because she had a minor headache.**

****

**Halfway to the village she began to give out and fervently wished that she had accepted Goku's invitation. Somehow, she managed to get there and her groceries, and return home all in one piece. Her feet were throbbing, as was her head, and her stomach seemed to be swimming. In fact, the thought of cooking food for the next few hours seemed to make her insides churn all the more with the prospect of being surrounded by stews, soups, desserts, fruits and fish.**

**Now dinner had been finished, and Goku had gone to clean up before calling it a day. She tried to recall if she had ever been accustomed to getting up at 4:30 am every morning, and going to bed so early every night before she was married; yet in her prior condition she couldn't think of much of anything. She closed her lids once again, and rolled her eyes back, unconsciously seeking rest. She was nearly lulling off to a peaceful slumber when she felt her support give way, and she toppled backwards, only to be stopped by another force that felt nearly as hard as the door. She snapped her eyes open in annoyance and anger, only to meet with the dancing coal eyes of her young husband.**

****

**"Hey Chichi!" He said, blissfully unaware of the irritation that threatened to overcome her existence in a matter of seconds. "I was looking for 'ya! Whatcha doin' out here on the doorstep?" He slurred.**

****

**She was about to bite into him when he spoke again,**

****

**"Better yet, whatcha doin' all laid up against my shins?" He rattled, and chuckled slightly, never tearing his gaze from her piercing eyes.**

****

**Chichi had previously begun plans to run him into the ground for not being more careful, but the innocence in his bright eyes and the adorable tone of his slow drawl overcame her and she calmed considerably. She shook her head, trying to drive all of the frustration out of her mind before answering him.**

****

**"Not a lot, just sitting out here watching the sun go down." She replied.**

****

**"Hey, that's a good idea. Mind if I join 'ya?" He asked cordially, as he was now getting used to doing as he had been living with the human eloquence book for the past seven months. Yet before she had a chance to answer, he slid down the door post carefully, as to not shift his support against her, as she seemed to be comfortable against his legs. He reached the ground and moved her support from his shins to his chest. She smiled ever so slightly and drew closer to him, laying the back of her head in the hollow of his neck.**

****

**He placed his right arm around her gently, not really holding her but letting her know that he was there. She sighed once again. This was perfect.**

****

**Watching the stars appear one by one, listening to the locusts song in the hills far away, laughing slightly when a falling cherry blossom would tickle her face as it floated softly down from its birthplace. And being with Goku, whom she loved more than anyone in the world. She felt safe with him there, especially with his arm around her, his hand placed gently on top of hers. The rhythmic beating penetrating his solid chest was soothing in an unearthly way. She wondered sometimes if he was even from this planet, as it seemed he could only come from heaven....That is, if heaven comes from the backwoods. She ridiculed him constantly for his lack of correct grammar, yet secretly, she would be intensely upset if he ever lost his simple way with words. She smiled again as an aromatic breeze blew wayward strands of her hair away from her face. **

****

**She felt Goku inhale deeply, and she rose nearly to heaven as she laid against him.**

****

**"That feels good, don't it, Chichi?" He asked, softer than his usual tone of voice.**

****

**"Mm hmm." She moaned softly as if she were drifting off to sleep, yet her eyes stayed partially open as she watched the crescent moon start to cast its silver shadow on the tops of the cedars.**

****

**Without warning, She felt her hair began to cascade over her shoulders. It felt so good to not have it restrained to that tight bun all day, yet she turned her head at an awkward angle, cocked a playful eyebrow at him and asked in a mock-sneer, **

****

**"Now what did you do that for?"**

****

**He grinned widely, and ruffled her hair playfully. " 'Cause it just looks a lot better down."**

****

**She retained her glare, yet it gradually gave way to a smile.**

****

**"You think so?" **

****

**"Sure I do, I wouldnt've said it if I didn't mean it." He smiled, and ran his fingers through her glossy hair.**

****

**She closed her eyes. It felt so good. Keeping her hair in that extreme angle all day long really wore on her scalp. And the way he combed across her long, dark hair in that massaging fashion made her wonder how he could do it so well. It was almost therapeutic.**

****

**Now there was only a faint trace of daylight left as the deep pink was gradually surrendering to the velvet of nighttime.**

****

**"I guess we better be going in, it's starting to get dark." She said softly, really having no desire to quit the serenity of this moment anytime soon.**

****

**"Okay, if you want to." He said, and slowly began to rise, holding fast to her arm and helping her up as well.**

****

**She was nearly to her feet when she felt a tremendous stab of pain in her lower back. She groaned in anguish, and held her back tightly, nearly doubling over to the ground.**

****

**"You okay?" He asked, grabbing her arms and holding her in her current position.**

****

**She winced again, shook his hands off, and straightened, the pain slowly subsiding as she rose. **

****

**"I'm okay, don't worry, I just have a crick in my back tonight, probably from walking to the village earlier today."**

****

**Goku grinned playfully, "Chichi, you don't walk on your back, how would walking make your back hurt?" He asked sarcastically.**

****

**She shot him a look, and he backed down as he realized she hadn't fully recovered from her back pain. **

****

**Before she knew what happened, he picked her up gently, so as not to add any harm to her spine, and began to carry her back to their room.**

****

**"What are you doing?" She asked defensively. She loved it when he did things like this, yet she felt somewhat insulted when he treated her like she hadn't strength enough to do anything. Just because he was the best martial artist on the planet didn't mean that she was totally dependent on him for everything, if anything it was the other way around...at least when it came to nourishment.**

****

**"Carrying you to our room." He said densely.**

****

**"I can walk, you know." She said, yet made no physical effort to disentangle herself.**

****

**"I know, but sometimes it's just nice to be carried." He smiled at her, and despite her sudden wave of feminism, she let it go and smiled back, laughing slightly at his one track mind.**

****

**"Dear?" She sneered.**

****

**"Hmm?"**

****

**"You left the door open." And she couldn't suppress the smirk that claimed her lips. Poor Goku, his mind worked one way; he was totally focused on what he was doing at the moment, and always neglected obvious things when an idea should claim his mind. **

****

**He laughed as he entered the bedroom.**

****

**"Really? Oh well, I guess the bugs can just bunk with us tonight."**

****

**Her brows raised in defense and she opened her mouth in protest, but he just smiled and shook his head, "I'm just joshin' I'll go shut it." He placed her on the bed and walked out of the door towards the living room.**

****

**"He's so dense." She shook her head and laughed. "But he makes it look good."**

****

**" 'Ya really think so?" He called across the kitchen.**

**She blushed. How on earth did he hear that? He must have some kind of super sensitive ears. Drat. Caught in the middle of an uncalled for comment, something she didn't easily distribute, yet she didn't see the harm in it tonight.**

****

**"Yeah, I did."**

****

**He reentered the room, a look of disappointment and discouragement on his face. He asked slowly, **

****

**"You really think I'm dense?"**

****

**She rolled her eyes, as he had quite enough answered his own question.**

****

****

** *****

****

**She awoke the next day with a splitting headache. Her stomach felt as if it had been turned inside out, and an extreme wave of nausea soon followed. She felt a streak of weakness run up and down her intestines, and she had to hold back the bile that threatened to evacuate her insides. Her hands felt swollen, and her breath came in rasps, heavy and hard. She turned over in a state of utter misery to see Goku, hands placed behind his head gazing happily into the ceiling. He felt her shift, and he turned and smiled happily,**

****

**"Mornin'!"**

****

**She didn't respond right away, she couldn't she had to gather her wits as she seemed on the verge of hallucination.**

****

**"..g..Ok..u" She forced her words between labored breaths.**

****

**His brows furrowed slightly.**

****

**"Chichi?" He asked, concern filling his words, "Are you okay?"**

****

**"No....I..'m not." **

****

**He sat up, looking intently at her. She had a slight greenish appearance. He didn't know what to make of it, up until now, Chichi hadn't been sick. So what was he supposed to do now?**

****

**"What can I do?" He asked suddenly.**

****

**"I...don't know...." She slurred honestly.**

****

**Reality hit him. Hard. He nearly sprang out of his skin as he raised his voice slightly in a desperate tone,**

****

**"Does this mean I have to make breakfast?!" **

****

**At the thought of breakfast, she felt her insides start to heave, and her stomach contract. She looked into his eyes, as tears started to run down her cheeks. She was in total, unparalleled misery.**

****

**"Pl....ease....don't..m...mention....break...fas..t" She pleaded.**

****

**At the sight of her tears, Goku wrapped his arms around her, holding her protectively, as any other thought seemed to momentarily flee from his brain. All he knew was that she was hurting, and he wanted to let her know that he was there.**

****

**The sudden close body contact really didn't do wonders for her current state, yet something about the sincerity of the embrace inclined her to stay. She did feel safe and slightly better with him holding her.**

****

**The weakening wave was beginning to diminish when Goku spoke,**

****

**"Don't worry about making breakfast, I'll just catch a fish."**

****

**At the mere _thought_ of fish, her restraint was obliterated. She reeled back slightly and vomited all over Goku, herself and the bed sheets.**

****

**He held her the whole time she threw up, never loosening his grip around her, even when his shirt was soaked and his hair covered, he never let her go. He didn't let go until she had stopped, and then he casually picked her up and moved her to the couch in the living room. He even helped to clean her up before he even attempted to wash his hair. He never said a word, as he seemed a bit guilty and ashamed. After he finally cleaned up everything, he sat down and after a few moments of silence, turned his eyes towards his sick wife.**

****

**"Sorry about sayin' 'bre-..."**

****

**She quickly clamped her hand over his mouth and shook her head.**

****

**"Not now." She rasped.**

****

**He nodded in agreement.**

****

** *****

****

****

**Chichi lay on the couch in a state of near unconsciousness. All she wanted to do was sleep so she wouldn't have to live with the unearthly pain pounding in her head. It seemed every time she was about to lull off to sleep Goku would come in and check to see how she was doing. He had somewhat elected himself as her own personal servant after he had caused her to vomit all over the room earlier that day. Yet despite his good intentions, his interference was making it harder and harder for her to find any peace at all.**

****

**Finally, she had drifted off to sleep after having been disrupted several times, and when she awoke, she was feeling somewhat healthier.**

****

**She had only been awake a few moments when Goku came through the door.**

****

**"Hey Chichi, 'ya feelin' any better?" He asked cheerfully, as he had pretty much deciphered this to be so as he saw her wide eyed and alert.**

****

**"Somewhat....My stomach still hurts but I feel a little bit better."**

****

**He smiled and sat down on the edge of the couch and put his hand on her forehead. "Does your head still hurt?" He asked.**

****

**"Yeah....but what are you doing?" She quizzed tiredly.**

****

**"Uhhh...checking for a fever." He said, trying to sound as if he knew what he was doing. When he had become ill a couple of months ago, Chichi made checking his fever a ritual several times a day, and it was the one thing he was sure that you did when someone was sick, although he had absolutely no idea exactly _how_ putting your hand on someone's forehead actually helped any.**

****

**Chichi laughed internally as she knew he didn't have a clue as to how one checked a fever.**

****

**"Do you think your gonna be better tomorrow?" He asked neutrally, but she could tell he was a little apprehensive at his own statement, she was sure he wouldn't make another day of living by his own means.**

****

**"I don't know, but probably." She replied.**

****

**He didn't seem convinced. He obtained a somewhat more serious look and asked,**

****

**"Do you know what's wrong?"**

****

**Her brows furrowed slightly, "Not exactly, but I'm sure its just a cold or something like it."**

****

**His countenance had changed, and he looked at her with mounting concern.**

****

**"Well Chichi, if you don't know what's wrong, why don't you just let me take you to the doctor?" He interrogated.**

****

**She started a bit. She had never been to the doctor before...and had no plans to. Besides, she may be in partial misery, but was certain that going to the hospital would be even more misery. As much as she didn't want to admit to herself that she feared anything, she knew that she was slightly intimidated by the doctor.**

****

**"No, its not that serious Goku. I'll be okay...and besides, we don't have that kind of money."**

****

**"If its money your worried about Chichi it'll be okay. I can find some way to get it, it won't really be a problem." He answered naively.**

****

**She lowered her brows drastically and replied very defensively,**

****

**"I'm okay. I said so and I meant it and you'd be wise not to contradict me."**

****

**He saw the look of savagery in her eyes and he backed off nervously. He stood up and headed for the kitchen.**

****

**"Okay, Chichi, if you say so." He answered with a slight quiver in his step.**

****

**Why was he so afraid of her? It's not like she was the superior martial artist or anything, yet something about the way she snapped, the way she got so angry. He couldn't comprehend how someone could get so angry over something small like a suggestion. He was only trying to help. Since he didn't understand it, he was afraid of it. **

****

**"_'Reckon that's why_." He thought to himself. "_She sure does get upset over the littlest things."_**

****

**Yet, in that same thought, he smiled. "_But she sure looks pretty when she fusses."_**

**__**

**__Why he thought that he didn't know. He used to think the same thing about Bulma, when she got mad. He still didn't really understand the concept of 'pretty', but he thought it must be what he thought of Chichi when her eyes got all stormy and he voice got so high and screechy....he knew that Krillin and Yamcha weren't too fond of her for that reason, yet he found himself enjoying the feeling he got after her tantrums.....Besides the sinking, scary feeling he got afterwards, that is.**

****

**He didn't know why he liked to look at her when she was mad. He liked it when everyone was happy, but he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her when she screamed. It was as if it were for some reason that he liked it....but what it was he didn't know.**

****

** *****

****

**The first thing she was aware of was her moaning. She was slowly coming back into the living world, but all she was sure of was the terrible feeling inside of her, it seemed to block away everything else.**

****

**"Goku...." She called softly.**

****

**There was no response. Did she think she called his name or had she actually done it? She wasn't sure.**

****

**She forced herself into a sitting position, not fully conscious yet, but as she straightened her wits returned. She felt something strange....something nasty.....something......wet.**

****

**The realization of the situation entered her brain and she staggered to her feet, dragging down the hallway to the bathroom.**

****

** *****

****

**Goku wasn't even awake, yet he heard his name being called....frantically. He subconsciously thought it might be the alarm, or maybe a kettle going off for breakfast. Yet it persisted. He was sleeping so soundly he couldn't credit the noise to anything, he just heard it.**

****

**Suddenly, it smashed into him without warning, and he heard it loud and clear.**

****

**"GOKU!!!"**

****

****

**"CHICHI?!" He leapt four feet into the air, heart thudding against his chest, head swirling from the quick and sudden movement of his head. He got out of bed quickly and entered the living room where Chichi had been the night before. He had wanted to move her back in their room but didn't because she was in a deep sleep. Now he wished that he had, since it seemed she was in trouble. He stepped in the room, and saw the couch was empty. Many irrational conclusions popped into his head, and he called out, a tone of desperation laced into his voice.**

****

**"CHICHI?"**

****

**He waited, and heard nothing.....except for several choking noises coming from down the hall. He was there in a stride, and pounded on the door.**

****

**"Chichi?? Are you in there?"**

****

**A few seconds later, his reply came in a sobbing voice.**

****

**"Y...e....sss..."**

****

**"What's wrong Chichi?"**

****

**He waited and she didn't reply. He was becoming antsy, and aggression and fear soon overtook him. In an act of partial insanity, he kicked open the door with his knee, tearing the top part of the frame off of the hinges.**

****

**Chichi was crouched on the floor, obviously having just vomited a great deal. Yet despite her current weak position, she glanced menacingly at Goku as he stood in the doorway.**

****

**"Do...you.....know how much....that is gonna c-cost....to be...fixed?" She growled, trying to maintain a healthy dose of intimidation.**

****

**Goku ignored her as he kneeled to her level.**

****

**"Did you call me?" He asked softly.**

****

**"Yes...I...did." She answered weakly.**

****

**"What's wrong?" He said, retaining the urge to reach out and hold her....last time he had done that he got really messy...something he was going to try and avoid.**

****

**"I....need..." Trying to act in control and assured, and put a stop to her stuttering, she straightened somewhat and continued.**

****

**"I need to go to...the doctor."**

****

**Goku raised his eyebrows. He couldn't believe she actually said that. She was dead set on not going yesterday, why was she going now?**

****

**"Okay." He said sweetly, "What changed your mind?"**

****

**Her eyes shot to the floor, and he detected a glare in them he hadn't seen often in her shining, ebony eyes.**

****

**"I'm bleeding." She said, never tearing her gaze from the floor.**

****

**Goku started. "Bleeding? Where are you bleeding?" He asked concertedly.**

****

**She looked up and her eyes met his. The look dancing back and forth in them answered all that he was going to ask. **

****

**He cringed, and she knew he understood.**

****

**"I guess I should clean 'ya up a little bit? Or can you do it by yourself?" He asked softly**

****

**"I can, you need to get ready too." She answered, and started lifting herself up by supporting her weight on the sink. He saw her struggle and grabbed her arm gently, pulling her up to her full height.**

****

**"Uhhh....Chichi? What does it mean when...well, 'ya know, you bleed from....down there?" He asked, turning slightly red at the mention of something so personal. He may have been married, and he may have known all that he needed to know about things of that nature, yet the subject of things that "personal" still made him uneasy....since it was another thing he didn't know very much about. **

****

**" I don't know, Goku." She answered, trying to sound neutral, yet the slight quake in her voice implied that she herself wasn't too sure either.**

** *****

****

**"Are you ready to go, Chichi?" He asked as she stepped out of her room in a purple dress, with her hair looking partially groomed.**

****

**"Yeah, I suppose." She said with a glint of nervousness in her tone.**

****

**Goku and Chichi walked out onto the front lawn, he picked her up and was prepping himself for take-off when he asked her,**

****

**"What is the doctor gonna' do to 'ya, Chichi?"**

****

**"Well, he'll probably have to take my temperature and blood pressure..." She fought back a severe lump in her throat as she continued, "And check my bleeding."**

****

**At the execution of the last sentence, Goku stopped in mid-take off. His eyes were wide and his eyebrows seemed to hit his hairline. He looked at her in complete disbelief.**

****

**"CHECK YOUR BLEEDING?" He questioned, unaware that he was shouting.**

****

**Chichi blushed. "Yes."**

****

**"YOU MEAN FROM WHERE YOUR BLEEDING?!" He yelled again.**

****

**She turned completely crimson. "Yes."**

****

**"BUT.....BUT.....HE CAN ACTUALLY DO THAT?!?" He stammered on....silently contemplating in the back of his subconscious why Master Roshi never got this job. **

**She diverted her eyes from meeting his gaze, which she was sure - had this been in a less humiliating situation - would be priceless.**

****

**"Umm....yeah." She said, her face reaching a new color unclassified by human charts.**

****

**His mouth hung open. He had never been to the doctor before. She had never been to the doctor before....Did this always happen? He couldn't believe he had once tried to send her there....No wonder she had declined with such a fury. NOW he understood why she got so defensive over it....heck, now he was too.**

****

**Yet he couldn't believe she even suggest that she go. He felt betrayed. THAT wasn't supposed to be for just everybody....only HIM. Wasn't that one of the things marriage was about? Now he felt more confused than ever.....about marriage, sexuality....and that _doctor._**

****

**"Chichi? 'Ya know you don't _have _ to go to the doctor....." He started, trying to act as if his sudden outburst never happened. "I bet I could take care of 'ya better than he could." **

****

**The color of Chi chi's face was unparalleled, yet at the sound of his mock-assurance she only turned deeper, if it were possible. She knew he was getting the wrong impression...or was he? She has never actually been to a hospital before....she _hoped_ that he had the wrong impression. As much as she knew he didn't want her to go, she was quite sure she didn't want to go even more. The prospect of being poked and prodded by all sorts of medical suringes didn't appeal to her....and neither did the whole 'bleeding' ordeal.**

****

**"Goku....honey, I need to go." She said seriously. He was taken back as she hardly ever threw out terms of endearment. Why was she doing it now? His brows furrowed and his lip protruded in a child-esque manner as her thought this whole thing over. This was a confusing day......Just when he thought he had things figured out something like this had to happen and change his views on everything.**

****

**He bit his tongue and flew in the direction of the city. He was quite confused by everything that was happening....why had she suddenly lost interest in him in _that way?_ **

****

**"_I mean, she wouldn't be going if she hadn't."_ He thought intently. Even Chichi noticed how engulfed he was in his own thought, and even though she had a pretty good idea that he was utterly lost on the subject, she wondered what submersed him so.**

****

**Half-way to West City Goku couldn't restrain himself any longer. He turned to Chichi and demanded in a very intense tone of voice.**

****

**"Chichi, was it something I did?? Because if it is I know we can work it out!" He sounded more than a bit desperate.**

****

**Chichi lifted her brows in confusion, wondering what sort of ludicrous presumptions were floating around in his dense head this time.**

****

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**_A/N: Poor, poor Goku.....Lol! Sorry if that was a bit personal, I was blushing while writing it. If you are acquainted with my work, or me in general, you know I do not promote lemons or anything....but I felt like this should be put in, if nothing more than to show Goku's defensive side for Chichi, and his confusions on what could easily be interpreted the wrong way. This fic is going to take a new direction soon, and when it does I will have a new summary. Yet it will stay similar to things like this for the bulk of the story, which will be quite lengthy. Don't worry about slow updating, because I am starting on chapter two straightaway!! Also, a new Chapter to "Ode to the Endurer", The fic about Vegeta's mother will be up in the next week or so, if I can finish. So look for a new chapter on this one soon! If your interested in joining my mailing list, email me and let me know! Saiyantenshidbz@yahoo.com. Lastly, I hope anyone didn't think my interpretation of Goku's speech was in any way conforming him to my own benefits, since I am proudly a Southerner with a drawl as deep as a 'canyons in your soul.' *private joke,lol. Only Bear will know what I'm talkin' about* But see, if you notice, in the Japanese version, Goku grew up in the backwoods, and, as a result, talked like a hick, using words like 'aint' and 'hissy fit' and all, and he was simple with what he said, and not all wordy like the FUNi dub "I am the hope of the universe, I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace." And so on. So, unless you take FUNi's dubbing of DBZ as 'authentic' I believe that literally translated Goku would have a deep drawled country accent. Disagree? Let me know,haha. I think one reason so many folks relate to Goku so well is he is just plain simple, not all speech-like, like Superman or superhero's of the like, and therefore appeals to a more 'that's me' kinda image. I know us Southerners like him a lot, even without his Japanese-Southernocity ------my own word,lol! God bless ya'll!!_**

**__¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**__**

**__**


	2. Confusion and Revelations

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. I have been trying to think up creative ways for disclaimers lately, since a disclaimer can be one of the more amusing details of a story. I am honestly going to try and become funny, lol, which I am NOT good at. I will begin searching the FUNimation dub for wacko lines pertainable to disclaimers. I will start tonight._**

**__**

**_Tenshi: I own Dragonball Z!!!_**

**__**

**_Vegeta: Hold it, Mr. Hot Pants._**

**__**

**_AHHHHH!!! SO AWFUL!! I think I am going to wretch....HOW CAN YOU HAVE VEGETA SAYIN' SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!?! *Eludes Tenshi's mind* Yep, yep. I promise it will get better....._**

**__**

**__**

**_A/N: I know I usually put my *AUTHORS NOTE* at the bottom of my stories, but I wanted to comment on something before going any farther. Some of you, such as Chrystaline, may have noticed that my first chapter bears a resemblance to another fiction done by Leia. Well, this is true, but let me first state why. I had the idea for this fiction long before Leia posted hers. I am not saying in any way, shape or form that Leia copied me, her idea is brilliant (much superior to my own) innovative, and flat-out superb. My story will be taking a different direction than hers, however, yet due to our somewhat compatible brain waves *I WISH!!!* some events may turn similar. I HIGHLY recommend checking out Leia's fiction, "Gradual Love" just check my favorite stories list, or my favorite authors list for any of Leia's stories. I in no way copied Leia or intended to, as it would take away not only from my integrity, but the praise and individuality of Leia's story would be compromised if I did, which is the last kind of image I want to present to her as an author...as she is the best author on this site. I wanted to clear that, and I am sorry if I in any way have come across as doing this. Just wanted ya'll to know. Love ya, Leia!! CHECK OUT HER STORY!!!!_**

**__**

**__**

**_*okay.....ON WITH CHAPTER TWO!!!!*_**

**__**

**__**

**_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__Chichi quirked her eyebrow at her young husbands sudden outburst. She felt rather odd as he hovered there in midair, seeming to penetrate her very essence with his intent stare. Despite the dramatic flicker that danced so visibly in his piercing, obsidian eyes, he looked somewhat skeptical and nervous at her response. She strained her brain thoroughly to try and decipher the meaning if his text.**

****

**"Um....what?" She asked, narrowing her eyes in misunderstanding.**

****

**Goku rolled his neck out of the extreme angle that had been drawn so close to her face, swallowing the lump that had lodged itself in his throat. His arms shook nervously for a moment, and Chichi could never recall a time before this when he seemed so fidgety. He cleared his throat and began,**

****

**"Look Chichi, I know I'm new to this and all, but I promise I'll get better at it! Come on, gimme' a break, I've never done anything like this before, and....."**

****

**The rest of his words were oblivious to her as a surge of pain trickled down her spine. She winced, and jerked writhingly.**

****

**Goku stopped his rambling, suddenly disinterested with the topic he had been discussing so passionately.**

****

**"Chichi? What's wrong now?" He asked suddenly.**

****

**"What does it look like to you, stupid?" She rasped, yet her voice held no venom.**

****

**Goku then, suddenly reminded of his mission, pushed all thoughts of his own gain aside, and blasted off towards the hospital at an alarming speed.**

****

** *****

****

**By the time Goku touched down in front of the hospital, Chichi's pain had diminished considerably, in fact she had been quite contented for the past few moments, yet Goku dare not speak, as if suddenly to disrupt her peace by opening his mouth again.**

****

**Despite his aggressive efforts, Chichi refused to be carried into the hospital. He didn't understand why, since she walked with labored steps.....assistance, it seemed to him, could have been a great blessing at the moment. **

****

**Goku and Chichi neared the front desk, where a receptionist was busy filling forms and answering calls. He stopped as the teenage couple neared the desk.**

****

**"May I help you?" He asked nasally.**

****

**"Yes, I need to see a doctor soon, it's a bit of an emergency, I believe." Chichi stated, trying to sound as in control of the situation as she could manage.**

****

**"Why, of course. You must have supernatural timing. We have had a very busy two weeks, and things have just calmed down today, so we do have a few physicians available as we speak."**

****

**A wave of relief spread over Chichi's face, as she was now assured that she wouldn't have to wait to be tended to.**

****

**"So what exactly is wrong? Do you need to see a specialist?" He inquired.**

****

**"Um...well..." Chichi's face began to tint to a crimson. "I probabaly...need to see a Gynecologist, if there is one available right now. If not, a family doctor will do just as well." Chichi forced her words out, trying to maintain a good dose of professionalism, despite the nervous echo that seemed to flow through each word.**

****

**"Just fill out these forms here, and I'll send the file up there right away." He said kindly.**

****

**Chichi bent over the papers and filled out the required questions.**

****

**And yet, for some unknown reason, she turned to face her husband. She was shocked to see the look of malice and aggression etched into every usually-care-free feature on his face. It looked flat-out intimidating....and was completely aimed in the direction of the youth behind the desk.**

****

**_"What on Kami's green earth is he doing?"_ Chichi thought to herself. She turned back to the receptionist, who, simultaneously, she deciphered, had taken in Goku's atrocious display of facial contortment as she had. The receptionists eyes widened visibly, and his voice began to quake with his next sentence,**

****

**"Yes, w-we have a g-g-gynecologist on staff now. I'll..... Let him know your here." He stammered, and picked up the receiver of the shiny, red telephone that was sitting on her desk.**

****

**"Doctor Mayo...Yessir, someone to see you."**

****

**He waited on the line, obviously listening to what the civilian on the other end had to say, yet never diverting his wide, blue eyes from the menacing ones that had captured his. He laid the receiver back on its cradle.**

****

**"Um....Dr. Ma-Mayo will see you shortly. Go to the fourth floor and take a right. His office will be the one with the billboard on the outside wall."**

****

**"Thank you." Chichi said, and limped in the general direction of the elevator. She hesitated when she observed that Goku was still caught in a death lock with the receptionist.**

****

**The receptionist shrank back slightly as Goku neared the desk. He narrowed his eyes, and grandeur's of destruction and chaos seemed to float throughout his entire being as he rasped, low and vengeful,**

****

**"Are you the doctor?" He growled.**

****

**Chichi's mouth gaped. She knew that Goku never had good comprehension skills, yet she thought that they might somewhat be on par of someone who actually had _ears._ Had he not just heard the conversation that had been executed between herself and the receptionist? **

****

**The receptionist looked confused, but managed to stammer....**

****

**"N-no."**

****

**As soon as this revelation reached Goku, his brows laxed slightly and despite his countenance, looked amiable.**

****

**"Sorry then. Thau'chew was someone else." He nodded his head and walked to his wife, snaking his arm around her waist. **

****

**Despite her attempts to disentangle herself from the public display of affection, he held her fast as they neared the elevator.**

****

**"Goku, just what on earth do you think your doing?!" She demanded, once they were safely secluded in the embrace of the mechanical chamber. She tried to remove his arm again, this time with measurable success.**

****

**"Whaddya' mean?" He asked bluntly.**

****

**"You know very well what I mean. You practically scared that poor receptionist to death!" She ejaculated in a harsh rasp.**

****

**"I thought he was the doctor." Goku admitted honestly.**

****

**Chichi's eyebrows leapt a good two inches, and her eyes widened.**

****

**"So what does that mean? What do you plan on doing to-" She was cut short as the elevator stopped on the second floor. A crowd was gathered outside the door, some were patients and some were staff, others were visitors who had just returned from visiting a sick companion.**

****

**Before Chichi could blink twice, Goku jerked her protectively against his side, this time closer than he had previously. The look of vehemence returned, magnified twice what it had been at the desk moments earlier.**

****

**"Is any of you the doctor?" He demanded, his thick accent coated over with aggression.**

****

**Everyone looked at one another, trying to ascertain in confidence by attire if one of them might be a physician. A small, elderly woman pointed across the hallway and added,**

****

**"I think he is."**

****

**Little did the poor student-resident know his entire existence had suddenly been threatened.**

****

**"Oh he IS now is he?" Goku drawled, an enlightened, yet......_eerie_ tone laced his voice, and before anyone could say a word, he was off down the hallway, dragging Chichi carelessly along.**

****

**"Goku, what are you doing?!" She demanded, yet before she could interrogate any more from her significant other, she realized he was engulfed fully into other matters as he loomed dangerously over the terrified scrub-donned youth.**

****

**"So _your_ the doctor?!" He voiced with as much grit and coarseness as she had ever heard flit from his mouth.**

****

**"N-n-n-no, I'm just a r-resident."**

****

**Goku's fierce countenance changed abruptly, quirking an eyebrow and looking utterly clueless, he asked confusedly,**

****

**"What's that?"**

****

**"Ummm....it means I'm in training to be a doctor." He stammered.**

****

**Goku resumed his former expression.**

****

**"You......Best........_NOT."_ He stated through clenched teeth.**

****

**"YESSIR!" Agreed the med. student, who jumped up abruptly and threw off his scrubs.**

****

**Goku grinned happily.**

****

**"Good choice!" He said contentedly, yet before he could go on, Chichi extricated herself from the iron grip around her and picked up the scrubs that lay dejectedly on the floor and handed them to the trembling resident.**

****

**"Don't mind him, please, just go about doing what you were doing. I am sure you'll make a great doctor soon!" She tried to act as if Goku's outburst were nothing more than passing breeze on a summer's eve.**

****

**Goku's mouth hit his knees, his eyebrows shooting in protest, a look of...._betrayal_ laced his features.**

****

**"What?? Chichi? You mean....that guy....you'd rather be with him?!" Goku questioned with mounting skepticism.**

****

**The resident quirked an eyebrow confusedly, yet began to back slowly away, as Chichi looked cluelessly at her husband.**

****

**"What?" She asked, taken aback.**

****

**"HE'S my competition?!?" Goku quizzed, half in a disbelieving whine, and half in what seemed to be hurt.**

****

**"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Chichi yelled inquisitively, unaware she had even raised her voice.**

****

**Before Goku could answer, an elevator full of surgeons filled the hallway, walking aimlessly down the south wing.**

****

**Next thing she knew Chichi was being partially pulled down the sickeningly white hallway as she struggled to keep up with Goku....praying to God the whole time that he would avoid another incident like that again. Her patience was growing thin. She was hurting, she needed to get to the doctor as soon as possible, and Goku was NOT helping matters any by being in constant conflict with the city's hospital staff.**

****

**"Which wunna' you's the doctor?" He growled as he approached the herd of stethoscope bearing civilians.**

****

**"Why, we're all doctors." One of them responded.**

****

**Goku's menacing glare was suddenly quaked to its very foundation, as his eyes widened dramatically.**

****

**"ALL OF YA'LL?!" He voiced in disbelief.**

****

**"Um, yes sir, we're all doctors."**

****

**All of Goku's ambitions fell through the floor. He turned to Chichi.**

****

**"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" He quizzed, his voice quaking with betrayal. His onyx eyes seemed to shimmer slightly, and his brows began to slant as he donned a look of total obliteration.**

****

**Chichi was about to keel over and die when a young man appeared beside her.**

****

**"Are you Chichi Son?" He asked suddenly.**

****

**She turned to him, looking with unseeing eyes for a moment before reality set in once more.**

****

**"Yes..Yesir."**

****

**"I've been looking for you. Kino at the front desk mentioned to me that you were looking for our gynecologist, and he's been expecting you for a few moments. Right this way." He motioned, and started straightway down the hall.**

****

**At the realization that things were moving again, Goku shook off his prior emotion and pulled Chichi's head against his chest, making it extremely awkward for her to walk.**

****

**"Goku...will...you...behave..." She rasped in a whisper, but sighed in utter frustration once she noticed his stone-cold expression had returned. She half-limped and was half-dragged by her husband as they followed the man in the white coat.**

****

**With every floor Goku seemed to tighten his grip around her, and every time a passerby glanced in her direction he drew he even closer. By the time they reached the office inscribed, 'Dr. Mayo' she felt as if her lungs would collapse if he didn't quit pulling her so tightly.**

****

**"Here you go." The man turned around, for the first time aware of Goku's presence.**

****

**"I'm afraid you'll have to wait in the lobby, sir." The man said matter-of-factly.**

****

**Goku narrowed his brows in an extremely intimidating angle, and rumbled, harsh and low.**

****

**"I go where _she _goes."**

****

**The man was completely shaken from his previous air of authority, yet with the same tone as he had reprimanded the maniac in he answered, "Okay then, you may both go in."**

****

**Goku tightened his grip around his wife even more as the door opened, so much so that he carried her in, her feet dangling above the ground.**

****

** *****

****

**They had been sitting in silence since they entered the room. He sat on the table, pressing her close against him. She hadn't yet gathered the composure to ask him any questions whatsoever. She silently debated if he had finally gone insane. She never really expected it to happen, yet it nagged her in the back of her skull constantly that one day he would get hit too hard while training and either deteriorate to a vegetable, or go mentally insane. She hoped her premonition had not come true. **

****

**Under normal circumstances, she would have been furious. No, furious wouldn't have even come close to describing her emotions. Yet she was worried....so worried. The hospital, the clean hallways, the sterilized tools, syringes, stethoscopes, surgeons, doctors.....it scared her. Yet not as much as the reason why she was there did. She still hadn't forgot her nausea. Her spine ached, her head split, and she hoped she hadn't bled anymore. She hoped to God she never bled again. For once, she actually wished it was menstruation, but even she knew the difference.**

****

**She was snapped back into reality as she heard a voice from outside of the room, close to the door. In a flash she had disentangled herself from the embrace Goku had issued, and sat a yards distance from him before he could retract her.**

****

**The door creaked and the doctor entered.**

****

**He was a tall, professional man with a white knee-length coat and a stethoscope around his neck. His brown eyes protruded from equally brown skin, and his smile was wide with rows of several straight, white teeth.**

****

**Chichi started. No one told her he was going to be black. She tensed dramatically.**

****

**"Hello, I'm Doctor Mayo, it's nice to meet you, Chichi." He smiled and extended his hand to her.**

****

**With a gulp, she hesitantly took his hand in a shaky grasp. It wasn't that she was prejudiced, she just felt differently about her predicament now. **

****

**Goku gasped and his eyes widened. She had extricated herself from him and now she was touching this guy....it was all too much for him to handle. Had he been a lesser man he might have broken down in dejected sobs, but he wasn't quite to that point yet. He found this a convenient time for his divine intervention.**

****

**Goku broke the grasp of the lock by pulling Chichi against him yet again. Chichi was annoyed, yet for some reason, whether it be her newfound fear, her dizziness, her frustration.....she didn't even make an attempt for escape.**

****

**The doctor looked rather oddly for a moment before introducing himself.**

****

**"My name is Dr. Mayo.....and yo-"**

****

**"I know who _you _are." Goku hissed.**

****

**Chichi rolled her eyes. Apprehension or no apprehension, she couldn't let this go on any longer. She opened her mouth to speak, yet was cut off for what seemed to be the thousandth time.**

****

**"And in case yer wonderin', she's _my _territory." Venom leaked through every syllable as he spoke.**

****

**"Oh, so I suppose your her husband then?" He asked, trying his best to not jump to conclusions about what appeared to be a psychopath.**

****

**"Darn right." He said, and was about to begin again when Chichi, for the first time since they arrived, took matters into her own hands. She jerked herself away from him forcefully, and stepped onto the floor, smoothing her rumpled clothes.**

****

**"Doctor, I am sure that you know my symptoms, so can you please tell me what your going to have to do to me?" She asked, her newfound independence canceled out her fear for the moment.**

****

**"Yes ma'am." He nodded, trying his best to block out the cold stare coming from the teenager in the corner. "But, can you please come this way?" He motioned towards the other corner of the room. Inevitably, Goku raised his eyebrow. Chichi foresaw this and turned, glaring at him menacingly.**

****

**"You stay right there." And the finality in her voice was so frightening that Goku obeyed.**

****

**She drew in a conference with the doctor at the other end of the room.**

****

**"Ma'am, I realize that it may help, but I can't perform your examination with your husband in the room, its against policy, and-"**

****

**"I 'AINT LEAVIN'!" Goku bellowed, and once again astounded everyone with his impeccable hearing.**

****

**Chichi had had QUITE enough. She turned around, fire seemed to glide gracefully down her every vein. **

****

**"I don't know WHAT your problem is today, but believe me I'm going to find out later and when I do, KAMI WON'T EVEN BE ABLE TO SAVE YOU!! And the anger behind her ragged voice made his appearance change as he leapt a foot in the air. **

****

**"But....Chichi..." He started, his innocence seemed to return in a flash, which made her soften a bit, but not enough to feel any kind of compassion for his actions.**

****

**"But Chichi nothing!! I wish you would let me know what's going on with you!! Why are you so worried?"**

****

**Goku started defensively, "What 'aint there to be worried about? I don't wanna lose you." He said honestly. In fact, it was so honest and such a character change for him that she was startled. He had never admitted anything so honest and....sweet to her since they had been married, despite his caring actions. Nearly all of the anger drained from her.**

****

**"Do you think your going to lose me, Goku?" She asked, her fear and apprehension returning in a flash.**

****

**"Well," He began, but was cut off by Doctor Mayo.**

****

**"Don't worry, Mr. Son, I am nearly certain your wife will be just fine." He said, trying to maintain optimism.**

****

**Goku changed his thoughts entirely, "What's wrong with her?" He asked sincerely, yet his voice hardened a bit by looking at his....._competition._**

****

**"Well, I won't know that until after the examination, which we can conduct as soon as you leave." He said moderately.**

****

**"Why do I hafta' leave?" He asked, his brows arching slightly, and suspicion returning by an ounce.**

****

**"It's not my rule, sir, its policy." He said.**

****

**"What is she gonna' hafta' do in this 'examination?'" He questioned.**

****

**At this dreaded question, the Doctor felt his knees buckle. Yet he ignored his sinking gut and replied,**

****

**"Well....um, I'm going to observe the problem firsthand, draw some conclusions to mind, and if possible, diagnose the ailment." **

****

**Goku cocked an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"**

****

**The physician trembled slightly, "I'm going to have to take off her clothes, a-"**

****

**"BUT THAT'S MY JOB!" He exclaimed and rose in protest.**

****

**"GOKU!!" Chichi yelled, turning a new shade of intense color.**

****

**"I know, sir, but listen, it-"**

****

**"SHE 'AINT GETTIN' NEKID FOR NO ONE BUT ME!!" He protested further.**

****

**Chichi buried her head in her hands, near to the point of tears.....and homicide. WHY was Goku acting this way? He had never been overly protective or possessive of her, and he had always bowed down and cowered at what she had to say. He was acting totally out of character. **

****

**"LOOK SIR!" He gritted, his patience near the verge of breaking, "I will be VERY careful, I have been trained for this type of thing, and trust me she's not the first one that I've had to do this for, so it's not like I'm a rookie or anything."**

****

**"SO SHE'S NOT THE FIRST? WHAT KIND OF HENTAI ARE YOU?!" He demanded.**

****

**"HENTAI? Sir, I am appalled by you." He hissed.**

****

**"I don't trust you....not with her." He leveled.**

****

**"It's because I'm black, isn't it?!" Mayo demanded.**

****

**Goku's features suddenly laxed into confusion. "What does that have to do with anything?" He asked naively.**

****

**Meanwhile, Chichi was suddenly hit with the meaning of it all. After Goku had called her doctor a pervert, she finally understood why he was acting like he was. "_He thinks I'm....going to replace him.....and...." _She didn't even get the thought completely circled through her head when she called out lowly,**

****

**"Goku?"**

****

**Goku stopped his round with the doctor, and turned inquisitively to his wife.**

****

**"Chichi?"**

****

**"Goku, come here." She said in a near whisper. Goku neared her chair and dropped to a knee so he could look her in the eyes. Anger still floated in her head, but she understood now what was going on. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and brought his head close to hers, and whispered softly in his ear.**

****

**"Goku, look. I'm sick, and the only way that he is going to be able to help me is if he examines me, I promise it's not what you think it is. He's not a bad person, he just wants to help. You don't want me to keep on being sick, do you?" **

****

**"Well, no Chichi, but-"**

****

**"Well, I am going to be if he doesn't help me." She said softly. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about. You didn't do anything wrong, except for jumping to insane conclusions like you have now..." Her voice began to grit, and she mentally calmed before continuing..... "Trust me, nothing is going to happen. Don't be so protective, or _you'll_ be the one in the hospital. I don't want to be with anyone else but you, and nothing is going to happen between me and anyone else on earth, do you understand?" She said, and the last sentence was spoken with such finality that Goku tensed.**

****

**"Yeah, Chichi....I think I get it."He lied.**

****

**"All right then, I have to do this, but it's going to be okay. I'll kill you when we get home." She snapped her last words as she tried unsuccessfully to retain her peace. Goku shivered slightly, but rose to his feet.**

****

**"Doctor, where's the lobby?" Chichi asked neutrally.**

****

**"Down the hall and to the left." He said quickly. **

****

**"Wait for me, okay Goku? It won't be too long." Chichi asked, yet her tone more than demanded he do as she say.**

****

**Goku locked his eyes on the floor and nodded.**

****

**"Go on now, I'll be out soon and then we can go home." She voiced reassuringly, as if she were talking to a small child.**

****

**Goku started for the door, but turned around and strided over to his wife. He leaned down, smoothed back her bangs and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She looked into his eyes, which didn't seem totally at peace. He whispered in her ear,**

****

**"I just wan'chew to know that no matter what happens in here I still love you." His voice sounded heavy, as if he had to force the words out.**

****

**Chichi was shocked. Goku had never told her that he loved her, ever. She felt like throwing her arms around his neck and lip-locking, but she retained from it. She wanted to tell him she loved him as well, but her pride barricaded her mouth, and she smiled appreciatively.**

****

**"Thank you, Goku. Now get on."**

****

**Goku turned around and walked to the door. He felt betrayed and dejected. This was definitely not how he had pictured things going for him that day. He had never felt so oddly before. Chichi was all that he had in the entire world now, and he didn't want to lose her. Despite his deep, sorrowful thoughts, he shot a venomous glare at the doctor as he walked by.**

****

**"I'll be watchin' you." He said silently.**

****

**The doctor returned the glare, yet the intimidation wasn't in his eyes as they clearly danced in apprehension.**

****

** *****

****

**Goku walked down the halls of the hospital. He didn't like it, not one bit. He wondered if things would ever be the same for him again.**

****

**After walking through several halls and running many flights of stairs, he found his way outside of the hospital. He counted to the fourth set of windows, and wondered.**

****

**"I bet their up in that room right there."**

****

**Goku's better judgment eluded him, and Chichi's warnings sailed right out the window. He began to levitate, something h wasn't very good at, but managed to hover next to the open window.**

****

** *****

****

**"Well, Chichi," Mayo looked over her statistics before making eye contact with the antsy teenager, who had been playing with strands of her hair and drumming her fingers against the table. "How old are you, precisely?" He asked nicely.**

****

**"Eighteen." She answered shortly.**

****

**"Eighteen? Goodness, and was that man your husband, or your fiancé'?" He asked as if talking to a child.**

****

**"Husband. We've been married for seven months." She answered, forcing herself to make eye contact, despite her fear of doctors and indifference about ethnicity.**

****

**"And how old is he?" He asked.**

****

**"Eighteen, too." She answered lowly.**

****

**"You two got married early." He commented, yet a trace of disapproval matched his tone, "Your still only teenagers. Who is older?"**

****

**"He is, he'll be nineteen in a few months." She shook her fear off, determined to be independent and not allow herself to be intimidated by anyone or anything.**

****

**"Were you eighteen when you were married?" He quizzed.**

****

**"I was seventeen, nearly eighteen. He had just turned eighteen a few days before our wedding." She said, her vocal comprehension increasing as she straightened.**

****

**"Oh....so where did you get married?" He interrogated.**

****

**"What does this have to do with my problem?" She asked impatiently, afraid he might be stalling with useless chatter.**

****

**"Nothing really, I just wanted to make conversation." He said regularly. Yet in his mind, he wondered. She seemed so quiet, and her husband seemed so loud. He had nearly decided that the young roughneck that had been so obstinate earlier must be abusive. He had the symptoms: He was rude, he latched onto her as if she weren't a living thing, he was overly possessive, so much so that he wondered what it was like for her on a daily basis. And she was such a nice girl, why, if he was a little younger himself.......**

****

**He shook this train of thought from his head. Yet she was so pretty, shy, a lot like his girlfriend of three years, well, ex-girlfriend. He smiled.**

****

**"You know," He said turning around to face a beautiful print of a waterfall above his desk, "Sometimes, we do rush into foolish things when we're younger, an-" He turned to the window, and stopped dead in his speech.**

****

**Goku hovered there outside the window, legs folded, arms crossed, a painfully expressive scowl on his face, as if he himself had just peeked into the doctors mind and witnessed firsthand his thoughts on his wife. Mayo shuddered visibly.**

****

**"What? What do you mean?" She asked questioningly.**

****

**"N-Nothing." He said as he walked to the window and closed the blinds. The thought that there was a man _floating_ outside of his window was the least most important thought in his brain at the moment, when usually it would have obviously been the greatest. All he knew was that he was tired of fooling around with that guy, and he was going to get the examination over and done with so he could go back to a normal practice.**

****

**"Let's start, shall we?"**

****

** *****

****

**Goku entered the building and sat down in the lobby. He cradled his head in his hands and stared at the floor. This was easily the most discouraging day of his life. He wished that Chichi was okay, the fact that she was sick worried him, and the thought of the 'doctor' and her was depressing. That wasn't supposed to happen, was it? Marriage was supposed to mean that she was his for good, and not just until it was time to see a doctor, right? He was lost in his thoughts, an overwhelming wave of confusion, frustration, stress and sorrow mingled his young features as he furrowed his dark brows into a an inquisitive manner. He was lost in his thoughts when he sensed someone standing beside him. He looked up. It was a girl.**

****

**She was average height, her silky hair framed her face in simplistic, yet impressive beauty. She was dressed in white, obviously a nurse. She smiled, and her face lit up. Her eyes were warm and friendly, and her voice was as smooth as silk, calming and exuberant.**

****

**"Hey there, what are you looking all stressed out about?" She asked nicely.**

****

**Goku was taken by her friendly mannerism. She somewhat reminded him of the way Bulma talked when she was happy, and this instantly gained his trust, yet he didn't pour his heart out just yet, as he was still confused and slightly embarrassed by the whole situation.**

****

**"Waiting." He answered shortly, yet kept eye contact with her to imply that she had his interest.**

****

**"What are you waiting for?" She asked with a smile.**

****

**"Chichi." He answered.**

****

**She smiled again. "Okay....is it okay if I sit down?"**

****

**Goku nodded, and she took a seat beside him. She curled a leg underneath her, and turned to face him.**

****

****

**"I'm Mira." She smiled sweetly. "And you are...?" **

****

**"Goku Son." He extended his hand cordially, another thing Chichi had taught him to do which he remembered. It made him look slightly less 'uncouth' as Chichi had called him time and again. She shook his hand.**

****

**"So is Chichi your girlfriend? Or your mother?" She asked neutrally.**

****

**"My wife." He answered again.**

****

**Her eyebrows rose, "Wow, your married? No offense or anything, but how old are you?" She asked.**

****

**"Eighteen." He stated.**

****

**"Wow, that's so sweet." She smiled, and her eyes unfocused, as if dreaming sweetly. Yet she came back to reality in a matter of seconds. "Did you just get married?"**

****

**"No, we've been married for seven months." He smiled slightly. He liked this girl. She seemed nice.**

****

**She beamed, "Wow, it must be great to be married."**

****

**"Yeah, I guess. I like it, it's better than bein' alone..." His voice trailed off as he suddenly remembered his plight. Maybe he was going to end up alone.**

****

**She noted his sudden change in mood, "Everything okay, Goku Son?" She asked concernedly.**

****

**"Not really." He muttered.**

****

**"Well, I'm here to talk to patients and help them through anything that they have problems with. If you feel like you need to talk, or ask me anything, feel free to do just that." She voice kindly. He looked up.**

****

**"It's just....I don't know what to do. Things were going really good, and now, they just 'aint....."**

****

**Over the next few minutes Goku poured his heart out to Mira. Her eyes widened several times, and he was sure she was suppressing something.....laughter, perhaps, but he was being serious and that was just rude, and she didn't seem rude. So he didn't know what she was doing.**

****

**After he finished, she looked at him seriously.**

****

**"Are you serious? Do you really think that's what a doctor does?" She asked in disbelief.**

****

**He nodded.**

****

**"What backwoods did you grow up in!!" She exclaimed half-jokingly, yet the other half of her was serious.**

****

**"Um, the Paotzu Mountains." He added.**

****

**"Paotzu Mountains? But there's nothing up there...." She started, and realized that maybe that's why he had such an insane idea. "Goku, how many people did you date before meeting your wife?" She quizzed.**

****

**"None. She was only the second girl I ever met....and I don't even remember it. When I was twelve, I didn't have a real great memory." He smiled slightly, despite his problems, and moved his arm to scratch the back of his head. Her mouth dropped.**

****

**"Second girl? Twelve? I guess the first was your mom. Oh, it must have been an arranged marriage..." She concluded out loud.**

****

**"No, Bulma Briefs was the first girl I ever met. I never knew my mom. I never met a girl until I was twelve years old." He said.**

****

**"But, that was like....six years ago?" She asked, mouth gaping again.**

****

**"Yep." He added, and Mira suddenly understood. She wouldn't have believed it, but he was so sincere, and so sweet....he had to be telling the truth. She considered herself a good judge of character, and she knew when someone was lying. She began to laugh......hard.**

****

**Goku tensed, "What's so funny?" He asked.**

****

**"Goku Son, you still have a lot to learn!!" She giggled, and went into the whole explanation that Goku had been waiting to hear all day long.**

****

** *****

****

**Chichi's eyes began to sting as the doctor looked her in the eye with mounting concern.**

****

**"Chichi, there's something you haven't told me about you, isn't there?" He asked softly, yet his tone held no interrogation about it, as it was more of a statement than a question.**

****

**She bit her lip and nodded slowly.**

****

**He sighed. Despite his usually policy of telling couples the diagnosis together, he decided to refrain from it since he didn't want to have to face that abuser again. "Chichi, there's something that you need to know......."**

****

** *****

****

**Goku's mouth hit the floor. "YOU MEAN SHE STILL LIKES ME?!" He responded, excitement filled his anxious tone.**

****

**Mira laughed uncontrollably, and nodded several times. "Yep, that's exactly what I'm saying."**

****

**Goku laughed, totally relieved. He couldn't believe how simple this was. NOW it all made sense. Then, suddenly, the days events began to roll through his head. **

****

**"Uh-oh. I really messed up." He said, a smile still plastered on his now-relieved face.**

****

**She nodded again, "That you did, my friend. But don't worry, I'll explain everything to the staff....I'm sure they'll understand."**

****

**Goku calmed down and narrowed his eyes, "I still don't like that Doctor in there." He added.**

****

**She cocked a brow, "Why not?"**

****

**"I dunno, I got a bad feelin' from him.....I dunno why." He said solemnly.**

****

**"Don't worry, Goku Son. He's usually pretty nice, you just have to get used to him." She smiled deviously "You know, if you still don't like him, there's some sour strawberry yogurt in the nurse's lounge you could put on the doorway of his office...and when he comes out...SPLAT!" She laughed, elbowing him in the ribs as she rocked back and forth, amused by her own sense of humor. Goku laughed too.**

****

**"Nah, I don't wanna do that....besides, that's wasteful." He said, and his stomach growled.**

****

**She smiled, "I was just kidding, Goku Son. I like him too much to do something like that."**

****

**He quirked an eyebrow, "Why do you call me my full name?"**

****

**She grinned, "I like your name, if I say it a lot I'll remember it when I see you again, and it gives character, I think."**

****

**He frowned, "Do 'ya think we'll hafta come back again?"**

****

**"Depends, but maybe not." She reassured, "Hey, what are your wife's symptoms, if you don't mind my asking?"**

****

**In the next few minutes, Goku told her in detail about the nausea, headaches, back pain and the bleeding. Mira looked thoughtfully for a moment.**

****

**"Hmmm....bleeding might indicate a kidney infection." She said, aimed more towards herself than to Goku.**

****

**"Is that bad?" He asked.**

****

**"It really depends, most times it's not really bad and can be healed easily. But the other symptoms....I don't know." She confessed honestly.**

****

**Goku tensed again and looked at the floor. Mira brightened.**

****

**"Tell you what, Goku Son." She turned to face him, and he looked deep into her kind eyes. "I'll look into your wife's case especially. If there is any way I can help you at all, I will. If you two have to come back, I'll make absolutely sure she is the most tended to patient in this hospital." She smiled again.**

****

**Goku grinned. "Really?"**

****

**"Yeah."**

****

**"Thank you." He said gratefully.**

****

**Mira was about to respond when a man in a white coat entered the room. "Goku Son?" He asked.**

****

**Goku stood up. **

****

**The man nodded, "Follow me. Your wife can see you now."**

****

** *****

****

**Doctor Mayo opened the cracked door as he saw Goku approaching.**

****

**Goku locked his eyes with the Doctor's from the second he was in eye range. He walked, slowly past the physician, tilting his head so he could maintain his glare. He walked over to Chichi, who was sitting on the table, staring at the floor, a forlorn expression across her face. He wrapped his arms possessively around her, never once turning to look at her as he kept a steady contact with the doctor.**

****

**"Chichi has something to tell you. I'll give you a minute." The doctor said coldly as he exited the room.**

****

**Goku waited until he had closed the door completely. He turned to his wife, he was still staring at the floor, he eyes brimming with moisture, and a look of fear and uncertainty danced in her eyes.**

****

**"Chichi? What's wrong?" He asked, as he felt his heart sink.**

****

**"Goku." She said silently.**

****

**"Yeah?"**

****

**She closed her eyes tightly shut, as if fighting back something inwardly. "I have to tell you something."**

****

**He picked her up softly and set her on his lap, turning her towards him, looking directly into her eyes. "What is it?"**

****

**She gulped. And tears began to run down her face. She avoided eye contact with him, even though he had angled his head uncomfortably so he could look into her ebony eyes.**

****

**"I...I've been keeping something from you." She stammered.**

****

**He stared at her, his brows quirked in confusion. She glanced at him, and continued,**

****

**"I.....I didn't tell you sooner because....I didn't want you to....."**

****

**"To what, Chichi?"**

****

**"I wanted you to be with me. I know I forced you into this marriage, and I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you might.....want to leave." She confessed, and another tear ran down her face.**

****

**Goku stared at her. When she knew he wasn't going to answer, she continued,**

****

**"I know, that you've always wanted kids Goku." She admitted.**

****

**"How'd ya' know that?" He asked softly.**

****

**She smiled sadly, a sarcastic chuckle mixed with a suppressed sob echoed from her throat. "Come on, Goku, you've always talked about having kids. I see the way you are around them, and that look in your eye when there's a kid around, I can see how much you love them."**

****

**Goku remained absorbed and motionless. He had no idea where she was going with this.**

****

**"Yeah, I'd like kids one day, but I thought you didn't like 'em." He replied.**

****

**Chichi snorted, "Goku, I love kids. I've always wanted them."**

****

**"Well, when we get around 'em you act funny, like you don't like 'em." He said seriously.**

****

**Two tears fell simultaneously from above her black lashes, "I know, there's a reason for that....and it's also the same reason I was afraid you'd leave me."**

****

**He remained silent. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell her that he'd never leave her, but she was insistent on the fact that he would....and she knew social matters much better than he did, so he remained quiet. He reached up and took her hand. All he could manage was,**

****

**"I love you."**

****

**She didn't even meet his eyes. She began to sob again.**

****

**"Goku, I'm glad you think that." She said between sniffs.**

****

**"Why?" He asked.**

****

**"Because, it only makes this harder for me to say." She sneered. Up until now he hadn't realized her former statement was supposed to be sarcastic.**

****

**She took a deep breath, and looked into his eyes, as much as she would rather keep them transfixed on the floor.**

****

**"Goku, when I was little, I was told I could never have kids."**

****

**Goku raised his brows dramatically. "Never?" He asked.**

****

**She pursed her lips and nodded, "I went to the doctor and he told me."**

****

**"But I thought you had never been to the doctor before?" He reminded her.**

****

**"I was too little to remember it. I never went back since then." She sighed softly, ragged breathing all too audible as a result of weeping. "He said there was something wrong inside...that I was born that way...and I would never be able to have children."**

****

**Goku sat, looking deeply into her eyes. After a moment, he smiled, and said softly,**

****

**"Chichi, I 'aint gonna leave."**

****

**She smiled weakly, yet her eyes never moved from the floor. "There's more." She said in a breathless whisper. He perked his ears and straightened.**

****

**"Doctor Mayo....he said...." She fought internally over the right words to use, "He said..... **

****

****

**I'm pregnant."**

****

****

****

**Goku's mouth dropped and his eyebrows nearly jumped clear off of his head. He sat, in utter shock, unable to think, move or speak. **

****

**After a moment, his features surrendered the widest smile he had ever loosed on his face. "CHICHI! THAT'S GREAT!!" He nearly yelled exuberantly, yet he calmed when her expression did not change. She was trembling.**

****

**"Goku...." She said in a faint, low rasp. He listened intently. "That's not good news, for several reasons."**

****

**"Why?" He asked.**

****

**Her face contorted to an expression of utter demolition. "Because." She sobbed. "He said that there is nearly no way that they baby will be able to survive....and..." She stopped, breathing heavily for a few seconds, "He said....because of my thin blood, and my small frame, that if I try and give birth......."**

****

**Goku looked intent.**

****

****

****

****

**She choked, **

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**"I'll die."**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_A/N: OH NO!! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO CHICHI AND GOKU!?!_ _You'll have to come back next time to find out!! I promise to have chapter three up in less than a week. This has got to be the most fun I've ever had with writing a fiction. I'm sorry if it got suggestive... It won't be like that anymore very much. Its kind of hard for me to write sexual humor....if you could even call it that. If you would like to be on my mailing list, leave your name and email along with your review, and I'll notify you of the next update. I have had such a great response to the first chapter, I hope ya'll enjoyed the second one, too. Email me at Saiyantenshidbz@yahoo.com if you have any comments or questions you'd like to ask me. Oh yeah, lol, I don't own the character of Mira, aughtta put that in my disclaimer....i don't own the yogurt trick either....that is sole property of my close, personal friend, Mira,lol. Love ya'll, God bless, and please correspond!! REVIEW PLEASE!!! TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR DRAGONBALL......well, it 'aint Dragonball, not quite Z......well, JUST STAY TUNED and maybe I'll think of what to call it!! God bless ya'll!!_**

****


	3. Decisions

**_Disclaimer: Now time for the second installment of disclaimers regarding corny FUNimation dub lines. Enjoy!!_**

**__**

**_*In a mad fit concerning Tenshi not owning the rights to Dragonball Z, she starts throwing energy attacks at everything in sight*_**

**__**

**_Radditz: My, my, you've managed to singe some of my leg hair._**

**__**

**_AHHHHH!!! Lol! Has anyone besides me noticed that Radditz got stuck with the lines even FRIEZA wouldn't touch? Okay, okay, so maybe Pioneer Animation did do the first few saga's, but still, those lines couldn't get much worse....As much as I hate to say it, I prefer the FUNi Radditz to the original, because of his American voice talent and all, he comes across as a total loser. In all of Dragonball Z I don't think there is a character funnier than Radditz.... Just because he thinks he is so bad and he lets out the STUPIDEST most IGNORANT quotes of anyone on the series. Look for more 'Radditz' lines later._**

**__**

**__**

**_A/N: Thanks for all the positive feedback from the first two chapters!! I need to make a new summary, but I stink at them. If anyone wants to take a stab at summarizing my stories for me, let me know, cause I just can't write them. I wanted to point out what one reviewer, my good friend Bridgette, said about Goku's accent in my stories: "He sounds like he is from Southern Arkansas or something." I LAUGHED my TAIL OFF!! Because, out of all the Southern states and the four directions (north, south, east, west) She chose Southern Arkansas....where I was born and raised! I had no idea anyone could tell the accent just from my writing...but that's how I really talk! Ahhh! That's too wicked, doncha' think? Great observation there, girlie ^_^_**

**__**

**_On with the story!!_**

**__**

**_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_**

**__**

**__**

**__Goku went rigid instantly, a thousand thoughts whirled through his head at once. His insides went limp and he found himself barely able to breathe. He narrowed his eyebrows in intense apprehension, and barely voiced a whisper,**

****

**"_What?_" He asked, a million different emotions danced almost visibly on his escaping breath.**

****

**Chichi lost all of her composure, caving in to the overwhelming feeling of helplessness, depression....and fear. She buried her head in his chest, wrapping her arms around his sculptured neck, and sobbed hysterically.**

****

**Goku shuddered. This news had replaced every assured nerve in his body with total fear. His blood felt chilled so much so that it was as rivers of ice flowed through his veins. He fell further into this vortex of relentless shock and disbelief as Chichi pressed herself against him. She was crying....hard. He had never seen her so open before...she was usually so independent that he came to her for assurance and help. She had never shown this side of herself, the side that was scared, the side that was frightened, and completely helpless. He felt an unbelievable lump wedge in his throat, so large that the oxygen he breathed in was struggling to find its way around it. His chest burned from her tears that were flowing underneath his T-shirt from down his neck. They seemed to be tears of intense hopelessness. He felt his eyes start to burn. This couldn't be real; Chichi was young....only eighteen years old. This must be a mistake. Doctors didn't know everything. He wanted to speak...to let his words comfort her more than his body was able to at the moment, as his arms were paralyzed in absolute dismay.**

****

**After a few moments of relentless sobbing, Chichi laid the side of her face against her young husband's chest....breathing in crisp, clean air, and calming slightly as her eyes began to find themselves unable to produce any more tears. **

****

**"Goku...." She said, so quietly that she herself couldn't even decipher her words as being audible.**

****

**Goku said nothing. She knew he had heard her, even though she couldn't even hear her own words. After a moment, he spoke up,**

****

**"Chichi...." He said, his voice breathless, as she could feel labored breathing making itself comprehensible as she laid her ear against his chest. His voice sounded weary; as if he couldn't suppress the emotions that tempted to claim his being.**

****

**"I'm sorry, Goku." She said softly.**

****

**Goku stiffened. Why was she apologizing? She was the one hurting, it made no sense. Determined to not let his emotions get the best of him, he finally asked,**

****

**"Why?"**

****

**She didn't move. Didn't talk. After a moment, she stirred slightly, moving her head away from his chest. After much inner conflict, she forced herself to look at his face; it was worse than she imagined. Goku, who usually lived in that happy grin, beaming eyes and friendly laughter, looked plagued. Yes, plagued. Her heart sank as she looked into his coal eyes, framed by furrowed brows that plainly betrayed the fact that he didn't understand....and his deep, raven eyes were dancing with an expression she had never thought could be visible on his face. His mouth was half open, as if trying to voice a million inquiries that all ended in one solitary question. _WHY._**

**__**

**__She forced herself to speak,**

****

**"Because....Goku, my body won't allow me." She stated simply.**

****

**"But....why not?" He asked, his voice altered dramatically.**

****

**"Because....I was never supposed to be able to reproduce. My insides aren't equipped. My blood is too thin, I could easily hemorrhage to death, and my frame is too small to support a child." She nearly whispered, her voice shaken to the point of desperation.**

****

**"Your frame?" He asked honestly.**

****

**She sighed. How could she explain this?**

****

**"Goku," She began, "You know how you always teased me about my hips?"**

****

**He reflected, "Yeah, they're so small."**

****

**She nodded, "Exactly. My pelvic area is much smaller than most women. For that fact, it would be extremely hard for me to give birth."**

****

**"Chichi....why didn't you ever tell me about this?" He said, his drawl faltering.**

****

**She winced, "I didn't want you to-"**

****

**"To leave?" He nearly snapped. She started. **

****

**"Chichi, I never planned on leavin' ya...ever. All day long I've been killin' myself over the fact that you didn't want me anymore....and you 'atchally thought I'd leave you?" He seemed hurt....she hadn't planned on that.**

****

**"But, Goku..." She began, and stopped as she saw his mouth open again.**

****

****

****

**"You may think I'm stupid, but ya know, I 'aint. I may talk different than you, and not know as much like they do in books and all, but I promise Chichi I 'aint dumb. When you love someone you don't go keepin' stuff from them. I thought that was one thing marriage was about but I guess it 'aint." He said, completely livid.**

****

**Chichi fought back new, unshed tears,**

****

**"But, Goku, I love you. That's why I never told you about this." She said honestly.**

****

**"Good way to show someone 'ya care, 'aint it Chichi?" He sneered sarcastically, more venom in his tone than he would have cared to emit.**

****

**Normally, she would have been angered....yet the dire situation before just brought her to even more tears. She laid her face in her hands and began crying very hard. Goku was instantly softened, and his new wave of indignity began to diminish until it was nonexistent. Before he could console her, he heard her muffled voice,**

****

**"I'm sorry.....I'm sorry....I should...have..."**

****

**An altogether overwhelming surge of guilt spread through his body like wildfire, and he pulled her close to him, placing his hand on the back of her head for support.**

****

**"Chichi....I'm sorry." He said.**

****

**She continued crying.**

****

** *****

****

**"Would you listen to that!" Mayo exclaimed to his secretary. "The poor girl's about to die and all he can do is make things worse!" He stormed.**

****

**"Sir, you know its not in our morality code to eavesdrop on what our patients do." She said disinterestedly, as she filed down her nails, not really making an attempt to stop any of his unethical behavior.**

****

**"I know, but it's all for the well-being of the patient." He said, his words coated in an intensity that he barely ever spoke in. "I was just making sure that he didn't strike her down when he walked in there. I have a hunch that he's abusive." He said solemnly.**

****

**The secretary looked up. "Abusive? That guy? He seems kinda dense to me." She said, suddenly engulfed in new gossip.**

****

**"I don't care, I'm through listening. She can fend for herself if she's stupid enough to stay with a wife-beater." He said angrily.**

****

**"Sir, you don't know that..." She began.**

****

**"Even if he isn't...." He began, "She's still stupid for being with him. Period." He rasped as he marched down the hall toward the lobby.**

****

** *****

****

****

****

**"Shhh...." He began trying to calm her nerves. "It'll be 'aight." He said gently. She looked up.**

****

**"Goku, what am I going to do?" She asked earnestly. For the first time since she broke the news, she was looking rational.**

****

**"I....I dunno, Chichi." He answered.**

****

**A moment of silence spread over them, and he answered again,**

****

**"Were you abs'lutely sure that you weren't ever gonna be able to get pregn'nt?" He asked.**

****

**She shook her head. "I...I didn't know for sure, since I was young when I was diagnosed with infertility, they weren't sure if it would always stand."**

****

**"Then why didn't you tell me? We could've gone slower." He said sweetly, gently combing his fingers through her hair.**

****

**"Well..." She began hesitantly, as if trying to hide something. **

****

**"Go on." He said.**

****

**She made herself talk, "I....I thought I could take care of that myself." She replied, burrowing her head deeper against his neck. He donned a look of confusion, as it rang through in his voice,**

****

**"How?" He questioned.**

****

**She swallowed and answered, "I...I was taking birth control for the first month and a half."**

****

**A mental flag went off in his head. He actually knew what birth control was, to an extent.**

****

**"Why'd ya stop?" He asked.**

****

**She sighed, trying to choose her words carefully, "Be-because I ran out." She stated, "And we didn't have the money...." She stopped suddenly.**

****

**Goku tensed. "Chichi," He said compassionately, "Whadda' we need money for?"**

****

**She closed her eyes, "We need to eat, Goku."**

****

**"Huntin's enough...." He began, and then stopped, realizing that this wasn't going to get anywhere. "If you woulda' told me, we could've stopped....at least until you could've got something." He said thoughtfully.**

****

**"I...I didn't want to deprive you of anything." She answered, suppressing a choke.**

****

**He opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again when he realized that it all boiled down to one fact; she didn't tell him.**

****

**"Is there anything that the doctor's can do?" He asked slowly.**

****

**She nodded, "Yes......but it's not an option."**

****

**"What?" He asked.**

****

**"Doctor Mayo said....the best thing would.....be....." She swallowed, "To have an abortion."**

****

**Goku sat in silence. After a moment, he shook his head. "We can't do that." He said softly.**

****

**"He said that's about the only thing he can offer." She replied weakly.**

****

**"So did your bleedin' mean that your gonna have a baby?" He quizzed.**

****

**"No.....that's not supposed to happen when your pregnant. I nearly had a miscarriage today." She stated, shifting her body firmer against his.**

****

**"What's that?" He asked, yet he was almost sure that he knew.**

****

**"It's when the baby comes too early and dies....it's not even fully developed. If it had come, then I would have probably been okay." She nearly whispered.**

****

**"But..." He mulled the thought over in his head, "Our baby would've died."**

****

**She nodded slowly. "Goku, I hate to say it...." She fought back an onslaught of emotion, "But....if I keep this baby....chances are...."**

****

**He pulled her head back from his neck to meet her gaze,**

****

**"We'll both die." She stated bravely, as a tear ran down her ivory skin. **

****

**Goku straightened and wiped her tear away, and stated firmly, "No you won't."**

****

**"But..." She started, tearing her gaze from his, "You don't understand, the doctors-"**

****

**"....Don't know you." He answered matter-of-factly. "I know it's all gonna be okay, Chichi."**

****

**She slowly glided towards him, and rested her face against the side of his.**

****

**"I hate to say it, but we're going to have to stay here for a little while." She whispered.**

****

**Goku cringed. He hated this place.... yet he knew that it was for an extremely important matter. He silently replied,**

****

**"Okay."**

****

** *****

****

**The next day and a half was a whirlwind of tests and examinations. It seemed to Goku that his breaking point was nearing closer and closer as Chichi time and again came out from her tests nearly, if not fully in tears. He tried to attend every meeting that he could with the doctors and specialists concerning her condition, but for some reason most of the meetings excluded him.**

****

**"_ I don't understand, it seems like this can't be real."_ He repeated to himself time and time again. Chichi was so strong and young....it didn't seem possible for her to have so many health problems. She had never shown any signs of sickness before...had she? Maybe she did and he just didn't realize. **

****

**"_I should have been there more...." _He thought to himself, "_Maybe if I hadn't always been out training I would've noticed before."_ And despite his usual lax train of thought, he silently resolved to himself to try and be there for her as much as he possibly could. Yet deep down, he knew he wasn't always to blame. "_What if Piccolo comes back? I mean, I have to be able to take him on, and be conf'dent I can win." _He silently debated his problem to himself, unaware of any other presence in the lobby.**

****

**"Goku Son!" A cheery and familiar voice came to his ears. He spun around, his train of thought obliterated for the moment.**

****

**He smiled, "Hey Mira."**

****

**"What are you doing here, Goku Son?" She asked inquisitively. **

****

**His face dropped somewhat, and his voice wasn't as warm as it usually was as he replied, "Well, the doctors....." He began, but trailed off. He recovered soon after, "The doctors....they-- they found something bad wrong." He answered, looking downcast and, nearly depressed.**

****

**Mira looked at Goku, an expression of sincere concern covered her face, "Oh no...What happened?" She asked.**

****

**"Well," He began, but felt his voice begin to crack from long hours of restless sleep and extreme worry. He cleared his voice and continued, "She never told me, but she 'aint supposed to be able to have kids. But the doctor found out that she was pregn'nt. Because of the way she's built and her insides and all...they say.." His voice cracked again, this time from a feeling of overwhelming pain, "She's prob'ly not gon' live if she keeps the baby." He nearly whispered as his eyes hit the floor.**

****

**Mira felt her heart lurch, and her sympathy went out to her newfound friend. "Oh, Goku Son..." She began, and placed a hand on his shoulder. She didn't talk for a few minutes, as she tried to find the right words to say. She knew that he felt deeply about 'Chichi' even if he didn't appear to know very much else...which, oddly enough made her heart even heavier. He seemed so innocent...almost like a little kid.**

****

**"Goku Son," She began in a kind, yet firm voice, "When I was little, my mom got really sick. I worried and worried about her for a long time, because we had to keep coming to the hospital..." Her voice started to change in pitch, like that of a spiraling crescendo, yet she started again, "But we prayed, and didn't lose faith. And she got better. She's still alive right now. Those times were hard on me and my family, but she got better."**

****

**Goku looked up, a new interest danced in his eyes. "So wha'does that mean for us?" He asked interestedly.**

****

**Mira smiled kindly, and Goku warmed inside. "It means that I believe Chichi is going to be all right. Sometimes you just have to have faith about these things."**

****

**"Yeah, I told Chichi she was gonna' be 'aight." He said, his voice building slightly in volume and confidence.**

****

**"See, there 'ya go." She smiled again. "You've already got a good start on it. Now just believe that things are going to be okay, and I'll check in on Chichi later tonight. She is staying overnight, correct?"**

****

**"Yeah."**

****

**"Well okay then, I'll make sure she's taken care of." She winked. Goku remained unmoved, but inside his hope had replenished somewhat. "Thank you." He said, a small grin tweaked the corner of his mouth in a grateful smirk.**

****

**She nodded and stood up again. She began to walk off, but turned around, "Hey, Goku Son." She called to him, as she saw that he had returned to his former position of daydreaming. He looked up.**

****

**"I told you to have faith and I meant that, but even if things don't work out for the best, your attitude will help your wife's outlook as much as any medicine will. Remember that, okay?" She said, her voice slightly serious.**

****

**He nodded. Her words didn't actually make him feel better as he hoped they would, but he took the advice to heart.**

****

****

**"I will." He replied. She smiled and walked off.**

****

** *****

****

**"Come in." Chichi said weakly as she heard a small rapping on the door that echoed throughout the acoustic room. She straightened involuntarily in her bed, trying to obtain a more presentable and dignified look, even over her matted hair and pale countenance.**

****

**The door creaked and opened slowly, and Goku appeared halfway through the threshold, smiling sweetly at the sight of his wife.**

****

**"Hey, Honey." He said compassionately, "How are you doin'?"**

****

**She smiled, a wave of relief spread over her features. "Better." She replied weakly.**

****

**Goku started to walk to her bedside, but stopped midway when he heard running water in the bathroom. He quirked an eyebrow and was about to inquire on who was in the room when a masculine voice piped in,**

****

**"I'm sorry, Mr. Son, but visiting hours are over. You'll have to leave now." Rang a familiar tone. Goku had distinguished it as Mayo's before he had even let the sentence escape his mouth fully.**

****

**"Hey, hold on," He began defensively, "Vistin' hours just started."**

****

**Mayo walked out of the bathroom, toweling his hands off, "For the other patients, but Chichi is an exception." He said, _too_ smugly for Goku's taste. **

****

**Goku felt his brows knit closely together as something defensive burned inside of him. "Why? She's my wife, an' I haven't hardly got to be with her for a second since she got here!" He stated, close to fuming.**

****

**Mayo donned a look of intellect as he replied, "Yes, but that's for good reason. Chichi is going through a very hard time and she needs her rest, therefore being the doctor in charge here, I am acquitting all visitation hours for her until further notice." He said, turning his back to Goku and looking out the window.**

****

**Chichi started "But, Doctor, I'm not that tired, really. I just want to spend some time with my husband for a little while..." **

****

**"I know what's best, Chichi, and I'm sorry for having to cut into your personal time." He began almost conceitedly, "But I want to make absolutely sure that your rested for our meeting tomorrow." He said, yet added a tinge of some kind of emotion to his words, as if he were speaking entirely to Chichi, oblivious of Goku's presence.**

****

**"Meetin'?" Goku asked.**

****

**Mayo nodded. "Yes, there's a very important meeting tomorrow that Chichi must attend with some specialists from out of town. It's required that she be at full rationality while talking to them, since the situation is a dire one." He answered.**

****

**"Why didn't no one tell me about this?" He asked, trying to hide his vehemence. He didn't know why, but it seemed as if this doctor was trying to keep him away.**

****

**"Well, I didn't think it necessary that you should attend." He answered again, a self-righteous look plastered on his face.**

****

**"Chichi is havin' a hard time, of course I need to be there." He said, his words strained slightly as anger began to build gradually.**

****

**"Sir, I don't want to sound rude, but I think that your presence would create more burdens for your wife to bear." He said shortly.**

****

**Goku closed his mouth tightly, yet his teeth were grinding forcefully behind his lips. His jaw line accentuated greatly, and he fought to hold his breath. He didn't know why, but the hospital made him edgy. He had never been short-tempered or flat-out rude purposely, and he could never recall ever having such a short fuse. Yet all the built up inquiries at his new life, the agitation of not being able to find Piccolo, the apprehensions of being in the stuffy hospital all day, the restlessness from two days of sleepless nights, the frustration from the doctor, and the worry that plagued him over not being able to be with his wife when she obviously needed him the most all began to take their toll on his restraint. He barely..._barely_ had control over his emotions as he replied,**

****

**"She _needs_ me." He answered from behind clenched teeth. The overall passion that emitted from his mouth even frightened the doctor, however, made him feel as if all of his precautions over this guy were in vain. He had tried to help this young girl, to save her from an abusive and what would be regretful relationship. But the look in her husband's blazing onyx eyes told him that no matter what, she would always return, if for no other reason than fear. The fear that shook him now must be what she was used to on a daily basis. **

****

**The young man held so much intense passion harbored from the surface that it was only visible in his eyes.**

****

**Now he was sure of it. He _had _to be violent.**

****

**Mayo straightened, his stubborn will taking control over his words once again. As long as he could he was going to make sure that this girl was taken care of. He owed that much to her, as it was nearly certain that without terminating her pregnancy, she wouldn't be here on earth much longer. He had made it his responsibility to make sure that her last months were filled with peace and relaxation, and not constant worry about getting backhanded. He had even located one or two bruises on her that she refused to explain...and that had only further intrigued him to her situation. **

****

**"Sir," He said again, suppressing the urge to cower back, "I'm nearly certain she doesn't _need_ you," he lingered on the word, "We seldom _need_ anything, water, air and food is all that we really _need_, so it wou--"**

****

**"I need him." She answered frankly. **

****

**Goku was startled. Chichi had never admitted to anything like that before...in fact, she had always been insistent on the fact that all she needed was herself. **

****

**"And sir," She began, her voice growing in intensity, "If he doesn't go to that meeting, your going to have to count me absent as well." She ended abruptly, and the gleam in her eye stated that the topic was not up for discussion.**

****

**Goku felt his anger leave him, and he grinned widely at his wife.**

****

**Mayo stood silent for a moment, and soon hesitantly nodded his head, "If that's what you want, Chichi." He turned to Goku, his expression had changed very little, but what emotions played subtly across his face were one of an extreme nature. "We will be meeting at sunrise tomorrow in my office. Please try and be on time." He stated. Goku nodded in understanding.**

****

**"Now, I'm late for an appointment, so I'll have to be leaving as well." He started towards the door, "And sir, I'm giving you five minutes with her, but then it is absolutely necessary you leave. And if you fail to do so then we will have to take extreme measures." He answered firmly, and closed the heavy door behind him.**

****

**Goku stared at the closed door for a moment, a feeling unknown to him seemed to play across his mind. It wasn't that the doctor was rude, or that he was evil, he just got a feeling from him. One that he didn't like, not at all. It was as if he didn't trust Goku to be alone with Chichi. And why not? They had been totally secluded for nearly seven months, only on few occasions were they around others. He would have contemplated the matter further, but his eyes involuntarily turned to his wife.**

****

**He walked over to her, forcing a believable smile to cross his features. Despite the fact that he was incredibly glad to see her, he was disturbed that he could only be with her for a matter of minutes. He crouched down by her bedside, smoothing her loose and unruly hair back from her face. He gathered her ebony locks into a single unit, and pulled them back away from her neck. He liked the way that her hair looked when it was all messy, but he knew that this way she would be much cooler and feel better groomed.**

****

**"Hey Sweetie." He said tenderly. Goku had never been much on pet names; sure, there was the occasional "Hon'" and "Sugar", but he had never said much else. He had hoped that where the words from his heart faltered that he could reassure his presence and loyalty with endearment....and by the sparkle in her eye, it appeared to be working, to an extent.**

****

**"Hey yourself." She all but laughed, spiting her situation. Of course she was scared, and a bit indifferent about the doctor's strict orders, yet looking at the way he was looking at her, she couldn't help but feel uplifted.**

****

**He had started smoothing her bangs back, however in a matter of seconds had stopped the movement of his hand. He was looking at her, differently than she could ever recall. His gaze was wandering all over her face, as if he couldn't quite take in all that he was seeing. His face was weighed with compassion, interest and concern, though he tried his best to hide the latter--even she could decipher that--by the way his brows slanted slightly, and his eyes shined with an uncertain glow. Yet, his countenance was filled with some kind of emotion that made her warm internally, and quiver in the pit of her stomach. His gaze was intense, yet relaxed, strong....yet uncertain. He looked over her as she would look over a beautiful sunset at evening tide....absolutely certain that something so amazing shouldn't be accessible by mortals. But, with every changing motion executed by his brilliant eyes, the emotions written on his face only deepened, and his interest only became further absorbed. It was all so foreign to her....he had never looked at her quite that way before. What did it mean?**

****

**She began to blush, as all the unrestrained attention--even though it pleased her-- was beginning to make her a bit uneasy.**

****

**When he felt her face begin to heat under his hand, Goku ceased his oblivious exploration, and chuckled gently.**

****

**"What's the matter, hon'?" He drilled.**

****

**Her face only turned deeper, now that it was obvious that she was doing so. He laughed again.**

****

**"Not gonna' speak, huh?" He asked, playfully condescendingly, as if he were talking to a small child.**

****

**She laughed slightly, "No, it's just....Given our circumstance, I don't quite know what to say." **

****

**"Well, we don't have to _say_ anything." His voice deepened somewhat, as he inched closer to her face. Just as he was close enough to kiss her, he stopped abruptly, his face mere centimeters from hers.**

****

**She had already given herself over to the kiss when she felt him stop. She opened her eyes, and unintentionally quirked an eyebrow at his antic. She held her tongue for a moment before asking the inevitable,**

****

**"What are you doing?" She quizzed, displeased that he hadn't continued his advance. He smirked as this emotion showed in her voice.**

****

**"Seein' what you would do if I didn't." He laughed.**

****

**She chuckled to herself as well. He was _always_ up to something.**

****

**She then mocked a look of sensuality as she heaved herself restraintfully against his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. She began to let her hands wander through his wild, obsidian hair before drawing them to his face and tracing his features with her slender fingers. Then, she worked them down to his neck, where she lightly circled his adam's apple playfully, all while taking sudden intakes of breath and giggling seductively.**

****

**"Well," She began, her voice altered a few octaves below the tone in which she usually spoke, "What did you _think_ I'd do?"**

****

**If he hadn't been so floored he would have been shocked. Chichi had never acted like this before.....yet he liked it....._much_ more than he could have imagined.**

****

**She raised her eyebrows slowly, drawing her face closer to his. He could feel her breath on his face, and her hands on his chest. It was all very alarming, yet he drew in closer to her. His eyes had closed, and he had surrendered fully to her, he could feel her lips, just a hair's breadth away...**

****

**And then he was on pushed to the end of the bed in an instant. He hadn't counted on _that._**

**He was a bit dazed, and look at his wife who was all but falling off the bed with laughter.**

****

**"Hey, wha' did ya' do _that_ for?" He asked, a tone of upset ringing clearly in his voice.**

****

**She was still doubled over, too pleased with herself, yet he waited patiently for her answer, even though he was highly perturbed.**

****

**"HAHA! How do YOU like it?!" She laughed hysterically.**

****

**"I don't." He answered honestly, still pretty angry with the whole situation.**

****

**She was still laughing when she noticed the obvious indifference across his face. She settled somewhat, yet still laughing silently.**

****

**"Aw, come on..." She said, raising her eyebrows and smirking, "I'll make it up to 'ya."**

****

**"No." He pouted. "I don't _FEEL_ like it anymore." He whined and crossed his arms.**

****

**She was still laughing yet forced herself to diminish it for his sake. "Don't be like this, Goku, you know I was just playing. And besides, you did the same thing to me."**

****

**"Yeah, but that was different..." He said, turning to face the wall.**

****

**"Oh yeah?" She asked daringly, "How?"**

****

**"You weren't supposed to do it back." He said, yet something in his voice made the fact clear that he was leading her on.**

****

**She smiled deviously. "Well, okay then." And she crossed her arms and twisted her torso in the opposite direction.**

****

**Seconds had passed at most when he finally gave in. He turned at the exact millisecond that she twisted as well. Their eyes met, and she gave him a playful glare.**

****

**The next thing either one was aware of was how totally great the embrace was....it was so anticipated, that she smiled against his mouth, in turn causing him to smile as well. It was well deserved, as neither one had had the chance to be alone together since coming to the hospital. It was passionate, and powerful....with an overall disposition of playfulness, as the mood of the previous antics hadn't been totally forgotten.**

****

**She had waited so long for a personal moment with him that she was hesitant to extricate herself, but finally forced herself to do so when she realized that time was slipping fast away. But as she withdrew, he only advanced, more of his weight pushing against her, pinning her to the wall.**

****

**"_Curse that doctor!"_ She thought aggressively, as the last thing she wanted in this world was to be snatched from the ferocity of this kiss. **

****

**She finally had to push him away forcefully. He pulled back, looking disappointed and somewhat dejected.**

****

**"Whadidja' do that for?" He nearly whined.**

****

**"Goku, five minutes is up." She said halfheartedly.**

****

**"Yeah, but we 'aint finished." He stated.**

****

**"I know, and I'm sorry." She said, combing her hand through his hair.**

****

**"'Bout what?" He asked.**

****

**"Mayo, for one." She said, and looked away.**

****

**He somewhat tensed, yet laughed in reply. "Don't worry 'bout him." He said heartily.**

****

**She lifted a brow.**

****

**He mocked a whisper as he leaned in close to her ear, "I've decided to let Picc'lo have him when he attacks again." **

****

**Chichi hit Goku in the chest playfully, and he laughed deeply. **

****

**"Seriously, Goku, you need to go. I'll see you tomorrow morning at the meeting... Please don't forget." She said sincerely.**

****

**"I won't. I didn't pitch a hissy to not come and see 'ya." He said seriously, yet she chuckled internally at his plain southern speech.**

****

**"Okay, well, see 'ya." She leaned up and kissed him on the tip of his nose. He smiled and did the same.**

****

**Goku was all the way to the door, when Chichi stopped him.**

****

**"Goku?" She asked hesitantly.**

****

**"Yeah?"**

****

**"Um...When you told me that you loved me yesterday....what does that mean?" She requested his answer, yet she did so with a growing lump in her throat.**

****

**He lifted a brow. "Chichi, you know what that means."**

****

**"But....what does that mean to you?" She asked.**

****

**"What does what mean to me?" He drawled.**

****

**"Love... How do you define it?" She quizzed with growing apprehension. She could feel herself start to flush, and her stomach start to churn.**

****

**He looked thoughtfully for a minute before answering, "Well, I guess that'd be that feelin' that I get when I think that I'm married." He answered honestly.**

****

**"What does being married mean to you?" She forced the question.**

****

**"Bein' married....well, gosh, I dunno Chichi...It's like knowin' ya gotta' take care of somebody. Like protectin' 'em and all." He stuttered, a bit uncertain of his definition.**

****

**"So..." Her voice begin to quiver slightly, "Love to you means protecting?" She asked, her eyes beginning to sting with tears.**

****

**"Yeah, I guess so." He said once more, dropping his gaze to the floor. He added thoughtfully, "But ya know, I meant it."**

****

**She forced a smile back. "Yeah...and thank you."**

****

**He smiled back and walked out the door.**

****

**As soon as she was sure he was gone, she allowed the conversation to play back in her mind.**

****

**_" I knew it was too good to be true. He doesn't love me any differently than he loves Krillin or Bulma. All he knows is protection. I was stupid to think he could feel for me the same way I feel about him."_**

**__**

**__With that, she collapsed on her bed with a thousand unrestrained tears.**

****

** *****

****

**"Hey Sugar." Goku said as he greeted his wife the next morning.**

****

**She smiled faintly. Last night's conversation had left her with an overwhelming sense of depression to add to her apprehension about today's meeting. She had tried to shake the feeling by reminding herself that Goku did love her.**

****

**_"But not in the way I want to be loved."_ She would merely add, and with that single thought obliterate all of her prior encouragement. **

****

**"Good morning Goku." She added, yet she couldn't ignore the awkwardness she was feeling towards him. She mentally chastised herself for her emotions.**

****

**"_You should take a look at yourself, Chichi."_ She grunted to herself, "_He's sacrificing a lot just to be with you right now, when he could be off training or eating or doing whatever on earth he wants. But instead he's staying here, to try and comfort you and be there for you. That's love, No matter what 'type' it is, it's still admirable. Why do you have to be so selfish? It's not like he owes you anything. Your the one who forced him to marry you, by all accounts, your lucky he can even stomach to be around you."_**

**__**

**__At her own thoughts, her eyes began to sting. Whether it was due to the all-time emotional roller coaster that came as a result of being pregnant, or the fears about dying, or the pent-up inquiries about Goku's affections for her, she felt completely depressed. Goku even took notice before she was able to shed any tears.**

****

**"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked concernedly.**

****

**At the realization that she was showing her sadness, she quickly straightened up and almost physically forced her tears back into their ducts. She tried to smile, yet that expression was still unobtainable.**

****

**"Nothing." She tried to chirp, yet it came out as a murmur.**

****

**"Are you sure?" He asked again, his concern starting to mount.**

****

**"Yes, positive." She forced a grin, "Just a little nervous about the meeting."**

****

**Goku still didn't look satisfied. "'Ya know, Chichi, if there's somethin' else botherin' 'ya, all you gotta do is let me know, and I'll try and take care of it." He answered plainly.**

****

**She shook her head. "It's nothing, Goku, don't worry about it."**

****

**"Do 'ya promise?" He asked seriously.**

****

**She swallowed. She couldn't lie to him, yet she didn't want to worry him. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a man in a white coat.**

****

**"Chichi Son, Goku Son?" Inquired the man.**

****

**"Yes." Chichi turned in gratitude, thankful she didn't have to answer Goku's question.**

****

**"The meeting is about to start, everyone's assembled, so just go in to Doctor Mayo's office now, okay?" He asked, yet it was more of a statement.**

****

**"Okay." Chichi bowed cordially. "Thank you."**

****

**Chichi started down the hallway, her legs felt at the moment as if they weighed a thousand pounds each. Goku appeared at her side, and she took his arm gratefully as he extended it. Her heart might still harbor a bit of uneasiness at his account, yet when he seemed so caring, and so concerned, it was easy for her to fall into the illusion that he really did love her. She smiled despite herself as she looked up towards his face. It was strained and heavy, as if he was as worried about the meeting as she was. She wondered why he cared so much. **

****

**_"Love is love, either way. I'm sure if Launch was in the same situation I am in now, he would be doing the exact same thing for her. I should just consider myself lucky that he cares enough to stay with me."_**

****

**She was so absorbed in her thoughts she only barely noticed when he looked down at her. He smiled weakly. **

****

**"Don't worry, 'hon, your gonna' be okay. I just know it." Goku was glad he had recalled what Mira had told him about reassuring his wife, because she seemed to benefit from it slightly.**

****

**"Do you really think so?" Her voice trembled.**

****

**"I sure do. Your too strong to let somethin' like this getcha down. Don't fret so much 'bout it 'cause I know your gonna be 'aight." He laid his free hand over hers, and she suddenly felt relieved.**

****

**"Thank you, Goku." She said quietly, and before she could stop herself she leaned in and kissed him. **

****

**He smiled. "Thank _you._" He managed a laugh, and she blushed slightly.**

****

**Before she knew it they were standing outside of Mayo's office. She felt all of her prior conditions rushing back with the vengeance of a giant tsunami at the prospect of what was going to be said. She went rigid, and she felt Goku tense as well. **

****

**"Here we are." She stated, however, it was more directed towards herself than anyone else.**

****

**Goku spun around in front of her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Although he himself was having doubts and fearful premonitions, he smiled very believably, and ran his hand over her hair. He began what he called the "Chichi Process" as he started to straighten her shirt and kemp her hair.**

****

**As much as she wanted to stay fearful, she stifled a laugh, yet it came as audible. **

****

**"Goku, your crazy." She smiled.**

****

**He donned the same expression and flicked her earring with his finger. "And your beautiful."**

****

**The smile stayed in place on her expression, yet inwardly, she wondered.**

****

**"_Would he call Bulma beautiful? Why does he act differently with me. It honestly feels sometimes as if he loves me, but how can that be? Isn't Goku incapable of actually 'loving' somebody like that? And even if he could, why would it be me?"_**

**__**

**__Her thoughts were beginning to ramble when he straightened. He turned his head towards her and laced his fingers with hers.**

****

**"Here we go." He said, and opened the door before she could think another rational thought.**

****

**** *******

****

**Once inside, Chichi's fears began to increase so much that she felt as if she might faint. It was a bad habit since childhood, and though she always tried to rid herself of petty problems, she just couldn't seem to get a grip on it. Luckily, her husband was holding her hand firmly, and she felt that because of his presence she would be able to take whatever they had to say.**

****

**She looked at the strangers around the room. Most of them wore white coats, and one wore scrubs. There were five in all, not counting Mayo who sat in the right corner of the room. He stood up as the couple entered.**

****

**"Yes, Chichi, please take a seat and we'll begin." He stated emotionlessly.**

****

**There was only one seat left that didn't have a body in it, and she wondered why they didn't place one for Goku. Goku carefully nudged her towards the chair, and she sat still, despite the fact that her heart was beating heavily against the wall in her chest.**

****

**As much as he was tempted to let her sit on his lap, Goku knew that she wouldn't have felt comfortable with that, especially in such an important meeting, so he placed one hand on the back of the chair, and the other he laid across her shoulder to aware her of his presence.**

****

**The lady in scrubs stood, her long, blue hair falling out of its restraint in wisps. She looked friendly, yet professional and no-nonsense, and this only confirmed the hypothesis as she spoke, her voice very controlled and authoritative.**

****

**"Mrs. Chichi, I am a surgeon here in this hospital that deals with cases similar to yours. My name is Hoshu, and I specialize in situations dealing with underdeveloped and unnatural pregnancies. We have all delved into your problem with the utmost concern and all the resources we can gather, yet despite all of our attempts, there are very few options we can present to you." She stated professionally.**

****

**Goku tried his best to decipher what she was saying, as his vocabulary was still somewhat lacking in flamboyance. However, he was nearly certain that he knew without even attempting to understand.**

****

**"Mr. and Mrs. Son," Another doctor stood, his snow white hair was accentuated greatly by his piercing black eyes, that were only magnified by his thick spectacles, "I regret to inform you that the only option we can present that will ensure any kind of survival on the mother's part is to abort the child."**

****

**Goku went rigid instantly, his heart rate accelerating dramatically. One thing he did know for sure was that they wanted to kill his child. **

****

**Chichi opened her mouth, half in protest, half in shock, yet was cut off by a Jamaican doctor who assumed the floor.**

****

**"I don't believe in 'dat sort of thing." He stated, "And I have one or two o'der 'tings that we could try, but I regret to say 'dat an abortion is 'da only way that we can be sure 'dat your wife will survive, Mista' Son." He directed his statement towards Goku, which relieved Chichi somewhat that her husband's presence had been acknowledged by someone. Yet the relief was short lived as her heart rate reminded her that there were more pressing issues at hand.**

****

**Goku nodded, and replied, "I'm sorry, but we don't believe in that."**

****

**Mayo piped in, "Sir, you really need to confer with your wife since this is her life that's at stake right now." He said condescendingly.**

****

**Chichi echoed her husband's sentiment, "I agree, we don't want to abort. It goes against our moral beliefs, a-and, I'm sure there's some-something else that we could try." She stuttered.**

****

**Mayo opened his mouth, but closed it as he saw a tall, lanky man stand to his feet. There was something about this doctor that the others respected, and Chichi and Goku held their tongues as he opened began to speak.**

****

**"My name is Dei Kotsuhiro, but that is unimportant. What is important is that you know one or two things concerning your situations." He said, his voice was commanding, yet restrained. His piercing dark eyes darted from Goku to Chichi, giving both a sense of intense apprehension.**

****

**"I hate to tell you this, but since we have been looking through the multiple scans done on your wife, we have all reached a mutual conclusion about the health statistics of your child." He stopped, looking intently at both sets of eyes. **

****

**"Because of unparallel blood types on your parts, and underdeveloped chromosomes, not to mention a series of other problems....your child."**

****

**He stopped, and Goku felt his heart hit his knees.**

****

**"Your child is already showing signs of serious physical deformity."**

****

**Chichi gasped, and Goku tightened his grip on her shoulder.**

****

**"I'm very sorry, but our tests are showing that the fetus has developed the beginnings of what could be _myelomeningocele_, more commonly known as Spina Bifida Manifesta. Even if it's not, it is very probable your child will never be able to walk, he'll be crippled for life. If he is delivered, that isn't even scratching the surface of what might be wrong with his mind, or internally. He could very well be autistic, or have a series of other health problems that would take much time and extreme finances to treat, and chances are his problems will only be treatable at most. It's slim to none that he will ever be able to live a normal life even with treatments. I am very sorry, but it seems the best thing for your child is to abort, for his sake and yours. If you do decide to go through with the pregnancy..."**

****

**He stopped. Goku tightened his grip once more, as he felt a tear hit his hand. He winced.**

****

**There is a 90% chance that the delivery will be fatal to you, and the chance for you child is even slimmer than that. If you do go through with this pregnancy, the chances are very extreme that you will both perish."**

****

**"We're going to give you time to talk over this, but whatever decision you make must be made soon, within 24 hours at most. I'm sorry for this, but we must know soon what you are planning to do." A lavender haired woman stood up, as did the other doctors, and began to file out of the room. **

****

**"Please let us know as soon as possible." Said Dei, as he passed the distraught couple. Goku had now fallen to one knee and was holding his wife, who didn't even make an attempt at emotional restraint.**

****

**The Jamaican Doctor laid a hand on Goku's back as he passed, and offered a few words of encouragement, which Goku couldn't decipher due to the ringing in his ears and the tears that flowed over his body from his wife's eyes.**

****

** *****

****

**It was a good ten minutes before Chichi was able to say anything at all, and longer than that before Goku eased his grip around her.**

****

**"G-Goku..." She sobbed weakly.**

****

**"Chichi..." He answered, not in an inquiring nature, as all he could seem to gather strength enough for was to say her name.**

****

**"Oh-no." She choked, as the realization of the situation hit her all over again, "What are we going to do?"**

****

**"Chichi...." He whispered, to fatigued to voice anything with volume, "I don' know, honey, I honestly don' know."**

****

**"Goku." She sniffed, straightening somewhat.**

****

**He looked at her and could trace what were the beginnings of a faint, yet distressed smile her face. She answered with a terrible sadness, one that pierced every part of his being.**

****

**"Its-Its a boy, isn't it?"**

****

**He felt his eyes start to water and he nodded.**

****

**"Yeah, I guess it is."**

****

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤__**

**__**

**_A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I've done it again!! What is gonna happen now? You'll just have to come back next time to find out!! Once again, if anyone wants an update just email me your email addy, or leave it in a review. Thanks ALL OF YA'LL for the SWEET reviews I keep getting! It makes me love ya'll guys more than I thought possible!! Actually, I love ya'll anyhow. Thanks Mira, once again for the LONG reviews!! I'm really, really sorry that it took me two days longer than usual to update, due to circumstances beyond my control I couldn't help it...but I'll try and have chapter four up in less time, now that it seems computer time is comin' easier...as long as my little brother doesn't HOG the computer!! HAHAHAHA!! Yes, Super Saiya-jin Son Gokuu, you will feel the wrath of FRIEZA!!!! *Private Joke* That is, if you DON'T stop coming in and harassing me during my computer time! Ahhhhh!!_**

**__**

**_Anyhow, I love ya'll guys!! Email me if ya'll wanna talk about anything, since I love keepin' in touch with reviewers and authors alike. I love ya'll, and may God bless!! PICCOLO SMILEY! ())):^)_**

**__**

**_PS. Hey ya'll, just wanted to ask ya'll since tomorrow is the anniversary of the World Trade Towers and all, before you go off to *REVIEW* this story *SMILES, PUPPY DOG EYES* Would ya'll please stop for like ten seconds and say a prayer for all of the women who lost thier husbands, and husbands who lost their wives?Children who lost parents, freinds who lost thier best friends, folks who lost relatives, co-workers, crushes and siblings. I am lucky to have not been touched by a death of the World Trade Towers, but maybe some of ya'll have. I'll pray for ya'll, too, even if ya'll haven't lost someone in the terrible event. God bless ya'll._**

**__¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤__**

**__**


	4. Faith for the Hopeless

**WARNING: Some issues in this chapter may be controversial, so if you want to comment on that, comment on me, not the story, because these are my beliefs. If you disagree, that's fine. My views aren't for everyone, and I am not slamming on yours. I thank you for reading the story and hope that I don't offend you, but if I do, oh well.__**

**__**

**_Disclaimer: Here's more from my good, personal friends at FUNimation!_**

**_*Tenshi, while striking a Ginyu pose, sadly admits that she does not own the rights*_**

**_FRIEZA: Good work, Ginyu. If you were a dog I'd scratch your belly, if you were a cat I'd give you warm milk until you started to purr....But since you are neither of these I'll just say thanks for a job well done._**

**_A/N: AHHHHHHHHHH!!! HORRIBLE! WRETCHED! Has anyone besides me noticed that NO ONE on the show got worse lines than RADDITZ or FRIEZA.....especially Frieza. I mean, at least Radditz's lines made us LAUGH, Frieza's lines just make us cringe...*eww* It almost makes you feel sorry for her...'scuse me, HIM. (Another vital area misconceptionized by the good-meaning translators from FUNi.) Oh well, I think about ten billion Veggie-heads would disagree with me on that one *cough,BEARANDGINA,cough* Oh well._**

**_Hey, sorry for the LONG DELAY on this chapter, but I swear I have the most UNBELIEVABLE excuse for it's lateness. I am posting the entire story on my biography, so stop by and read it after you leave me a plump, juicy review on this chapter ^_^_**

**_Thanks for bearing with me, and now that I'm back home, Lord willin' there'll be much more to come much faster. Thanks again all of ya'll!_**

**_PS. After hearing my excuse, some of you may hate me! AHHH! I can't help it, so what if no mortal can comprehend the greatness of my predicament...BLEAH!_**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

**The intense, blinding sunlight poured in the window of the small office on the fourth floor. It spilled over a young couple who, at the moment, were the image of grief and uncertainty. The young man gazed intensely at his youthful mate, stroking her hair and voicing calm reassurances in a tone that seemed as hopeless as her sorrowful expression. The morning light only made the scene more heartbreaking, as the new life and fresh start that were usually associated with morning tide didn't seem to be able to find a place for them in its warm, loving arms. The way the older calmed the younger, holding her hand and trying to say things that would give her hope, was truly a spectacle that would have emitted great sorrow and pathos from anyone watching, had anyone been watching. **

**Save one.**

**One who, despite the many would-be sympathizers, _was _watching.**

*******

**"Chichi?" Goku asked silently.**

**She rubbed her eyes and looked up, letting him know that her attention had been granted.**

**"Wh-What exactly did all of that mean?" He asked slowly, trying to determine if she would be able to answer him or not.**

**Chichi swallowed her pain enough to answer her husbands inquiry.**

**"It means that the baby is....he's, well....he's not going to be normal, Goku." She choked the words forcefully.**

**"I figured that much, but what's gonna be diff'rent about him?" He asked absorbedly.**

**"His....his spine." She nearly gagged, "It's made wrong, he won't be able to walk at all."**

**Goku looked intensely at her, and she deciphered by his glare that this was something he already knew, she continued,**

**"And, he'll probably be mentally retarded." She choked swiftly, trying to force the words from her mouth as quickly as possible so that her mind wouldn't have time to register her sentence as a thought, therefore neglecting her from it's icy affirmation.**

**She looked up and noticed that Goku's expression had changed quite a bit, and she prepared herself to be bombarded with questions.**

**"What exactly does that mean?" He asked.**

**"It means that he won't be able to understand things like we do, he'll learn slow and need lots of extra attention." She answered shakily.**

**"But, we were gonna give him lots of attention anyhow, so why is that diff'rent?" He slurred innocently. Chichi wondered if he really understood the unbearable reality of the impending birth, or if it just hadn't hit him full throttle yet. She began,**

**"It's not just that, even after he's grown he'll still need lots of attention, more than most people could give. Even when he reaches adulthood he'll still have to live at home with us, if it's a serious case." She rushed her words again as an onslaught of tears formed behind her eyes once more.**

**Goku quirked an eyebrow, still not fully understanding the concept of 'mental retardation.'**

**"But," He began, "Is that a bad thing? I mean, kids are great, so won't it be nice to have him around even after he's grown-up? I mean, he might be an adult but he'll still be our kid, an--"**

**"It's not just that, Goku, don't you understand?" Chichi interrupted rather sharply, and Goku stopped his questioning. **

**"It's not just his condition that worries me." Her voice started to waver, but she suppressed her emotions and continued, "We--we're going to need money, and we don't have that at all." She tensed visibly, and clenched her fists. **

**She had been raised aristocratically, as the daughter of a king, literally a princess, and now she was in poverty, something she had never even dreamed of.**

**"But, we still have the money I won from the tournament, don'cha think that will cover some of it?" He asked, devoid of the fact that the impressive reward had been sustaining their every day life for the past seven and a half months.**

**"What money? We've almost spent all of it, including the money that Master Roshi gave us. Face it, Goku, we don't have many options." She choked.**

**Goku looked thoughtfully for a moment over the situation before he attempted a reply, and even then, he voiced it sheepishly, as he was somewhat apprehensive about his wife's answer.**

**"Well, I know you didn't want to, but we could ask dad for it." He stated plainly, yet a tone of reproach hung in the air as he evicted it.**

**Chichi sat silent for a moment before answering.**

**"I guess that's what we're going to have to do." She sighed sadly, and Goku was glad that she had thought his suggestion worthy of even considering, much less accepting. **

**But as he was relieved, she was only more burdened at the present ultimatum. She had never planned on asking him for money to support them, she wanted to prove to him that she could be independent and financially stable when she got out on her own. Despite the fact that her father dearly loved Goku and readily accepted him into the family, he was somewhat worried about how the young couple would be able to support themselves. Even though Goku never knew, her father was near the verge of reconsidering letting her go without some means of financial stability. But she had reassured him several times that everything would be fine, and that they wouldn't even need to borrow any of his fortune. **

**At that time she fully expected Goku to find some occupation. She thought it would look impressive on a company's record if one of their employees was the martial arts champion of the world, plus, there would most likely be a considerable plunge in theft. Besides. who wouldn't want someone as loyal, self-disciplined and dedicated as Goku to manage things? **

**But after being wed only a short time she understood fully that Goku had no aspirations for employment. He had worked odd jobs here and there for some peasants in the neighboring village, but refused pay for any of it. She had barked at him several times for not accepting the much-needed zeni, but he couldn't bring himself to charge anyone anything for something that he would have gladly done for free. And, much to her dismay, that's exactly what he did.**

**She had kept the financial strain a secret from her well-intentioned father. She had told herself it was only for privacy purposes, yet deep down she knew it was only her thick wall of pride that kept the situation under wraps, and she loathed having to ask her father.**

**"Chichi?" Goku asked again, placing his hand against the side of her face, and looking concernedly into her eyes, "What about....What about you?"**

**She opened her mouth, but shut it again when she couldn't make the words come out. After a moment she tried again, and her voice trembled so excessively Goku was afraid that she might be on the verge of another emotional breakdown. He wrapped his fingers around her wrists, and held them tightly as a consolation of sorts. She gulped and answered, **

**"I--I don't know, I don't know what's going to happen to me." She stated so truthfully, that the after image of her own words made soft tears roll down her face.**

**Goku relaxed his grip on her wrists. He didn't know what to say to her to make her feel better. He had told her that he loved her twice, but she didn't seem to care, so he didn't think it would make a difference if he said it again or not. It hadn't been easy saying those words, he felt extremely uncomfortable saying it, since he had never said it before to anyone. Why did he need to say something that he thought was apparent?**

**Better yet, he didn't know what to do to make her load seem any more bearable. If he could carry the baby for her he would, but regardless of the fact that he didn't know much about reproduction, he was more than a little sure that it would be impossible.**

**She whispered.**

**Goku started, he really didn't think that she would be coherent anytime soon. He perked his ears and straightened.**

**"Yeah?" He answered.**

**Chichi shut her eyes tightly, despite her somewhat rational appearance she seemed to be having an inner conflict inside of her in a place that her husband couldn't see. She breathed heavily several times before she looked at him, traces of guilt and what looked like shame etched her tear-worn face, and she winced as she spoke,**

**"Do - do you think we should consider it?" She tried for her voice to remain numb, yet a great emotion swept over her words like the winter's chill-soaked wind. Goku's eyes remained locked on his wife's, but his brows moved swiftly and his face changed it's expression -- not terribly noticeably -- yet subtly.**

**"What are you talkin' about?" He asked quietly, never diverting his gaze, giving his words an essence of drama.**

**Chichi swallowed hard, she couldn't seem to catch her breath and she wasn't able to move. Warrior or not, she was totally immobilized by her own nervousness.**

**"I--I mean, consider..." Her voice trailed, and she took a deep breath of much-needed oxygen, yet despite her filled lungs and capable voice, she only managed to whisper, **

**"An abortion."**

**Goku was taken back, he might have even shuddered at her words if he wasn't paralyzed in disbelief. He didn't know too much about medical terms, or procedures, but what he did know was that an 'abortion' meant that an innocent and harmless child was going to die. Regardless of the surge of moral indignity that was coursing through his veins, he withheld his true emotion for situation's sake and just shook his head.**

**"No, I don't think we should think about that, 'hon." He stated low, yet firmly.**

**Had Chichi been in a rational state of emotion, she would have understood his position completely, and she would have shunned herself for the mere thought of having such an operation. Yet if it was due to her excessive fear, or her inquiries about Goku's affection towards her, she began to let ludicrous assumptions enter her mind and alter her perspective.**

**_"He just wants me to die, huh? He wants me to have this kid and just die. He never loved me, not even in the way he loves the others..."_**

**"It's MY decision." She spat vehemently, before she was even able to register her words.**

**Goku sat wide-eyed and apprehensive at her outburst, in fact, he wasn't even sure if he heard her. She couldn't have said what he just heard, not Chichi. She didn't believe in that sort of thing, neither did he. He knew she didn't, so why did she just bark at him like that? It didn't make sense....**

**"What?" He whispered in disbelief.**

**At his words, Chichi stopped her mental rampage.**

**_"What did I just say? Or do? Am I going crazy? I can't even think rationally! What's wrong with me!"_**

**"Goku....I'm sorry!" She nearly screeched before she had time to think of what she was saying. **

**Goku was startled again for what seemed to be the hundredth time. He loved his wife--he did! She was just beginning to scare him....one minute she's yelling and the next she's crying...How was it that their relationship had gone from stable to shaky in a matter of days? He didn't understand any of it....His wife was acting strangely, her physician hated him with a passion, and he couldn't even pronounce the disorder of his own child. Things were exceptionally stressful and confusing, and her outbursts weren't helping his nerves any at all.**

**"It's okay, it's okay." He answered unassuredly and ran his hands up and down her arms. She was crying too hard to even hear his words, as now she was laden with fear, terror, worry and the newly formed _guilt._ She buried her head in his shirt and cried.**

*******

**"_Oh that is IT!" _Mayo exclaimed to himself as he once again made a hobby of listening in on Chichi and Goku's personal conversation. If he ever eavesdropped on his patients before he couldn't recall...Yet something about her case drew him in further than he would have dared to delve had it been anyone else. He knew that he was getting in over his head, but he didn't even care anymore. He had hated that spiky-haired youth from the first time he laid eyes on him, and now hearing him telling his wife what she _could_ and _couldn't _do with her own body infuriated him.**

**Actually, that was what he assumed happened, since all he heard was Chichi bring up the topic, then he heard her husband say something, next thing he was aware of she was crying. She had every right to her own choice, yet he was making it obvious she didn't even have a right to her own opinion.**

**_"It all stops here. I don't know how, but I am going to make sure that he has no influence on her decision.....None whatsoever."_**

*******

**Goku continued to comfort his wife, yet this time from an arm's distance. Maybe he was being selfish by not solacing her with all of himself, yet her fits of near schizophrenia were intimidating, even to the World Martial Arts Champion of the world, so he thought it best to space his consolation efforts by at least a foot or two.**

**However, Chichi ceased her crying as quickly as it started, and all in a second seemed to gain complete composure. Her words didn't even hold a note of desperation as she spoke,**

**"Wh--What do you think we should do?" She stuttered a bit, yet in every other indication of mental soundness, she appeared completely stable. This scared Goku slightly, as now she had gone from crying to awareness all in about half a minute's time. But he was glad to see that she was acting a little more ...what was the word? _Civilized?_**

**_"Wow," _he thought,_ "Never thought I'd be thinking that one about her!"_**

**"I...I really don't know." He replied honestly.**

**Chichi looked slightly downcast. They needed an answer and they needed it soon, and now Goku didn't even have a suggestion. She had seen the glimmer of uncertainty and a shadow of fear in his eyes when she had began to sob uncontrollably, so for the sake of his comfort, she had purposed to tone her mourning down a few notches, even though it was extremely difficult to do, especially in such a short time. He still seemed slightly awkward towards her, but she blamed that on herself.**

**She sighed, "I wish--I wish there was someone we knew, someone that we could talk to about this...." She trailed off, as she realized this statement was mostly herself thinking out loud, and thought it unnecessary to finish her sentence.**

**Goku took her words to heart though, and his eyes brightened considerably as he reached an undiscovered plateau of enlightenment so suddenly Chichi barely had time to register his newly established countenance before he spoke,**

**_"_I know someone who can help 'ya!" He drawled enthusiastically.**

**Chichi stared for a moment, still quite unsure of his newfound hope, "What? What are you talking about?" She quizzed reproachfully.**

**"I know a girl who works here an' she's really nice an-" Goku stopped in mid-sentence. **

**He was silent.**

**_Extremely silent._**

**Chichi sat in dumb speech, yet an overall look of disapproval was plastered on her face. **

**"A girl?!" She interrogated, and the words escaped her mouth more sharply than she had wished them to. She calmed her voice before continuing, "What were you do-"**

**"_SHHHH!"_ Goku hissed quickly. Chichi was so shocked had she been in a wave of feminism at the moment she still wouldn't have salvaged a reply.**

**He took no notice of her indignance, and he remained statue-still in the middle of the office. **

**He stood absolutely motionless, even though the position he was in seemed hard to maintain. He was walking toward the window when he stopped, and so had all of his weight distributed fully on one foot. His arms, which were in a somewhat swinging motion, were quiet to a fault. The pose looked extremely uncomfortable, yet he held it with effortless grace and balance. Nothing moved. All was silent, save the extreme heart palpitations that were nearly moving his clothes.**

**Chichi finally spoke, "What's wrong?" She whispered.**

**He barely took notice of her words. All he was absolutely sure of was that out of nowhere, a familiar energy subtly flared and disappeared all in a quarter second.**

**_A real familiar energy._**

**He stepped, slowly and carefully over to the window. His movements reminded Chichi of an animal of feline persuasion, about to pounce on its prey. His eyes never moved from the window, and his upper body didn't subside one iota from it's original position, only his legs operated, and they seemed to glide, almost like an apparition.**

**Just as he reached the wall, his body jerked so fast she never even detected his movements before he was floating outside of the office window. His head looked fast both ways, yet she couldn't decipher a threat of any kind by the way his dark eyes searched the vicinity. **

**He flew back to the sill and levitated outside, a look of discombobulation on his face.**

**"Gosh, Chichi, I 'coulda swore that somethin' was out here." He told her.**

**"What are you talking about?" She drilled.**

**"I felt somethin' an' it was like I had felt it before, but it happened so fast that I couldn't tell who or what it was." He answered.**

**She was about to tell him to come back inside when something caught the corner of his eye as it strode across the parking lot. He turned his head rapidly, and Chichi noted how much his aura brightened.**

**"I'll be back Chichi, don't go nowhere!" He called as he flew off towards the figure.**

**_"What in the world was that about?" _She silently debated.**

*******

**"Hey!! Hey Mira!!" Goku called as he landed on the hard concrete pavement. **

**Mira swirled around, her dark, silky hair circling her face, her bright eyes dancing in recognition.**

**"Hey Goku Son!" She answered with a slight laugh as she saw him approaching her rather excitedly, "What are you up t-" **

**"Hey can you come with me for a second?" He ejected quickly, anticipation brimming over his simple speech. **

**Mira thought for a second before answering, "Well, I just got off work, Goku Son....but I guess I can come for a few minutes, but I can't st-" **

**She didn't even have a chance to finish her sentence before she felt herself jerked against his solid torso, and his sculptured arms holding tightly around her waist. **

**Her mouth dropped half-open in a speechless shock, and her eyebrow rose in inquiry and silent protest, "Goku Son, what are you doing?!" She demanded quickly, her words donning an imperative emotion, however they were still representative of her usual carefree manner.**

**"I need 'ya to come with me for a second." He stated plainly as he began to levitate.**

**She began to voice another question, but found her vocal chords unable to vibrate properly once she adequately accepted her surroundings.**

**_"OH KAMI......I'm.....FLOATING?! No......I'm......I'm......FLYING?!"_**

**No sooner had this thought taken conception than Mira clung furiously to Goku's neck and screamed louder than he thought her small frame was capable of.**

**"OH KAMI, GOKU SON WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?!?!" She screeched freely and disjointedly. **

**He cringed. She was _almost_ as loud as Chichi.**

**"Not so loud, Mira!" He pleaded, "I'm taking you to see my wife."**

**"WELL MY GOSH WE COULD HAVE TAKEN THE ELEVATOR!" She continued shrieking.**

**"Well my gosh you could be a little bit more sen'stive to other people's ears." He answered half seriously.**

**"BUT WHAT IF YOU DROP ME?!" She bellowed, totally oblivious to Goku's former statement.**

**"I won't drop 'ya, Mira." He answered so self-assured, that she diminished her squawking to an exasperated rasp.**

**"Son of a Namek, Goku Son, you could at least give me some warning." She squeaked with a sigh.**

**Goku quirked an eyebrow and looked at Mira questionably, "Son of a what?" He asked with absorbed interest.**

**Mira looked back at him with an odd expression, "I don't know, when I get nervous I just spout out words." She confessed.**

**Goku smiled, "Okay...I thought you'd gone all Chichi on me and started sayin' words I didn't know." He answered with a chuckle. Mira smirked and sarcastically added,**

**"Yeah, I've noticed you have quite a time with those two syllable words." **

**She attempted to make her statement believable, yet dissolved to self-rewarded giggles a second after her sentence was comprehensible. **

**"Yeah, yeah, real funny." He sneered, yet let a loose grin fall over his face before he too, resorted to laughter.**

*******

**Chichi had been patiently waiting by the window for a few minutes when Goku appeared....._with a girl?_**

**He stepped casually into the office as if striding over the threshold of a door, and set Mira firmly on the carpeted floor, yet balanced her slightly as her wavering limbs threatened to collapse her person onto the ground. Once he was assured that she could hold her own, he turned to his wife.**

**"Chichi, this is Mira, the girl I was tellin' 'ya about." He slurred, trying to make a cordial introduction as Chichi had been training him to do. He felt unsure about the titles, as he didn't know what to call Mira besides the obvious, so he just left it on a first name basis.**

**Despite the rocky trip, Mira held out a shaky hand and smiled warmly, "Pleased to finally meet you, Chichi Son."**

**Chichi slightly cocked a brow, wondering what to do. The girl _seemed_ nice enough, yet she was clinging _very_ closely to her husband, and that was -- In Chichi's mind -- not a great way to make a first impression on someone's wife. Normally, Chichi would have been inviting and mannerly, yet something about this girl's presence intimidated her.**

**_"It's all in your head, she's just a nurse here that Goku knows....nothing more. Besides, you've already been so indifferent today it's time that you start being socially acceptable and quit being so uncivil."_**

**Regardless of her reasoning, Chichi just couldn't seem to allow herself cordiality to this girl, but she managed to stick her arm out warily and shake the nurse's hand. Mira smiled, and her bright, crystal eyes illuminated the room.**

**_"Oh Kami, she's gorgeous." _**

**Chichi allowed this reasoning to enter her head, and self-doubt followed suit. She managed to temporarily push those emotions out of her skull, but it was replaced suddenly with one overwhelming feeling.**

**_Possession._**

**Goku was barely aware of his whereabouts before he felt himself in a near headlock, being dragged down by the weight of his wife's ferocious embrace.**

**Mira looked taken back, but managed a smile and a traditional bow. "I'm Mira." She stated plainly.**

**"I know who _you _are." She spat vehemently, and unknowingly and certainly unintentionally drawled her next words to perfection. "And in case 'yer wonderin', he's _my_ territory."**

**Mira started a bit, and Goku, between labored breathing and squished lungs, couldn't help but recall an almighty confounding sense of _deja vous._**

*******

**After a moment, Chichi settled enough to loose her hold on Goku to where she was only slightly cutting off his circulation. Goku was dumbfounded, he could absolutely find no words to make his situation logical. He found it odd that out of all the times he had set Chichi on his lap, it somehow seemed right. But now, as he was reduced to sitting on hers, it was just....weird. _Unnaturally weird._ And even though he squirmed like a small child, she refused to give him anymore leeway than she had already allowed.**

**Goku noted that the look on Mira's face was, he was sure, a physical representation of his own feelings at that moment, he just found himself unable to express anything except pure, unadulterated shock.**

*******

**After the initial emotions had subsided just a bit, Mira began to speak as seriously as she could, spiting the fact that she wished to hide and laugh at the same time.**

**"So um...what is it exactly that you wanted me to be here for, Goku Son?" Mira asked sweetly, trying to smother the look of sheer amusement on her face as he struggled against his wife's physical strength. **

**"Well, I was kinda hopin' that 'ya could tell us a 'lil about what we oughtta do." He answered breathlessly, as he once again unsuccessfully tried to free himself from Chichi's iron grasp.**

**"About what?" She requested.**

**Goku went on to tell the entire story, with Chichi filling in on things he didn't expound on and things he couldn't quite remember. Mira listened carefully with accelerating interest. By the time the story was finally over, Chichi had been reminded of the extremely unfortunate coincidence that she was in, and so had released her husband due to emotional factors. But even after she had freed him, she didn't let him wander too far from her side or too close to Mira's.**

**"Oh no, that's an awful situation that you two are in." Mira stated sympathetically.**

**"Yeah, really." Goku added, "So what do you think we should do?"**

**"Well, abortions are really risky. Almost all abortive procedures are done by under trained personnel." She answered factually.**

**Chichi noticed the look on her husbands face and said, "That means they don't know what they're doing."**

**Mira smiled, Goku's wife seemed to know him to a fault.**

**Mira continued to educate the two on abortive procedures, as well as the conditions and options that might be available to their case. By the end of the discussion, Chichi was looking a bit brighter, and Goku a bit dimmer, as medical terms weren't his strongest area of expertise.**

**"All in all, I think you two should hope for the best. I'm tellin' 'ya, sometimes medicine can't do for a person what a good attitude and outlook will. Now, if I were you two, I'd march right out those doors and tell those doctors your decision so you can get ready and go home." She commented happily.**

**Chichi listened to Mira's speech, and took her words to heart. She wouldn't dare admit it, but something about Mira's outlook and her happy-go-lucky mannerisms gave her more hope than she thought she could obtain in her current state. Even though Chichi didn't quite have an opinion on the girl yet, she sure seemed optimistic, almost like Goku.**

**_"One reason why they wouldn't be good together....they're too much alike." _She tried convincing herself, before she realized what she was thinking, and shook the thought out of her head almost physically. **

**Regardless of her indifference towards the nurse, she bowed slightly and let a thankful expression dance across her face. "Thank you." She said politely. Mira beamed and returned the same gesture towards Goku's mate.**

**"Your welcome." She answered lowly, and Chichi started for the door, however not before attaching herself firmly around Goku's tiny waist. Friendly or not, Chichi was still not taking any precautions where Goku was concerned. Mira laughed heartily as a frantic look crossed his young face again as he was hauled towards the door.**

**Before exiting the room, Goku turned and thanked Mira again.**

**"Glad to make a difference." She said sweetly, "And honestly, don't worry, you'll be picking names before too much longer....Like Goku Jr.!!!" She doubled over, amused with herself once more. Goku looked visibly disturbed, yet Chichi took it to favor. **

**"Yeah....Goku Jr....Why not?" She muttered to herself. Goku's sonic hearing aided his benefit once more, and he protested loudly in his defense.**

**"Hey, I don't think so, that'd be way too confusin' havin' two of me around." He argued.**

**"You'd get used to it." Chichi answered smugly, and continued pulling Goku out of the office. Mira laughed as Goku's face evolved into more of a panic at the prospect of ultimate confusion for his person for the next eighteen or so years.**

**As soon as they were gone and Mira had contained her laughter, she stopped abruptly and for the first time the thought had a chance to register itself in her head.**

**"How on EARTH was he able to FLY?!?!"**

*******

**As soon as Doctor Mayo's office was out of eye shot, Chichi disentangled herself from around Goku's waist, much to his surprise and his respiratory system's approval.**

**"What was that about?" He drilled.**

**"Nothing, I just wanted a hug that's all." She answered, never diverting her gaze from the path before her.**

**"Well gosh Chichi, 'ya coulda--" Goku stopped his sentence abruptly as he noticed six familiar figures standing in a personal conference at the end of the hall. **

**Taking charge, Chichi straightened her stature and hooked Goku's arm loosely in hers, and walked dominantly towards the congregation. On nearing the group, Goku recognized each of them from the meeting earlier.**

**Chichi cleared her throat, and the crowd turned to see the very woman on whom they were discussing. Chichi began as professionally as she knew how, **

**"Gentlemen, Ladies..."**

**"And Doctor Mayo." Goku piped in involuntarily, and Mayo stiffened considerably. **

**If Chichi hadn't have been so grave at the moment she might have smiled. **

**"We have come to the mutual decision that an abortive surgery is not an option, but that we are open to any other options or procedures that you can offer us that will in no way harm our child." She laid her words carefully and powerfully with her chin up and head high, and only Goku was aware of her nervousness as she trembled slightly against his arm.**

**"Was that your decision or your husbands?" Mayo snapped so vehemently that all the other doctors jumped at his words.**

**Chichi started, what was she going to say now? What was she even talking about before? Her courage seemed to drain from her, yet she only had to be conscious of her husbands presence beside her and she stiffened once more with renewed vigor.**

**"It was mutual, we have both decided against it." Chichi replied matter-of-factly.**

**"I'd wager that that's only a half-truth." He spat, yet was cut off as Dei entered the argument.**

**"Mrs. Son, you know that it's not likely that--"**

**"I know what's likely and what isn't, but I know what we've decided and I am not changing my mind. We are going to have this child, medical condition or not, and I am going to deliver him and I'm going to be just fine. Nothing you can say can move my decision, understand?" She stated as if it were a national law. Goku grinned and nodded,**

**"Yeah, she's real stubborn, better listen to her."**

**"Oh and _your_ one to talk, Son." Mayo started but was restrained by the Jamaican doctor.**

**"If dat's what they want, Mayo, it is not your concern." He said firmly, and instantly he gained Goku's favor.**

**Chichi smiled triumphantly and tightened her grip on Goku's arm. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we're going home for a few days and we'll call you when we feel like it." **

**"But Mrs. Son, you don't understand," Hoshu interrupted, "We're going to need you to stay here for a few hours before we can release you, you see it's a rather urgent matter an-"**

**"We'll be back tomorrow. I feel okay, I've lived through worse and I want to sleep in my own bed tonight with my husband, something I've been denied for the past few days and will not stand for even one time more. Goodbye now, I appreciate your concern and your help, but now I think I'm going to start taking care of myself a little and not depending on others to do that for me. I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning." She bowed cordially, and Goku followed her example, yet his was not nearly as graceful or poised as her bow appeared, his looked more like the bow before a fight to the death, as was the only bow he knew at all. Chichi cocked her head and finished with, **

**"Ladies, Gentleman." And began to stride down the hallway, but only took a few steps before she turned her head and sneered deviously,**

**"Oh yeah, and uh....you too, Doctor Mayo."**

*******

**Goku and Chichi neared the end of the hall towards the elevator, ignoring the pleas of the doctors to come back and talk through their decision rationally. As they were nearly in the isolation of the metal box, A sign on the wall caught Chichi's eye.**

**"Hey Goku, why don't we go look at the nursery? You know our baby is going to be there when he's born." She said cheerily, yet a sinking feeling tried to claim her from the inside as she thought about the whole ordeal once again.**

**"Sure, okay." He agreed, and they started down the south wing of the hall.**

**Once they reached the designated area, they stopped for a moment to look over all the newborns who were sleeping soundly in their cribs and incubators.**

**"Aww, Goku, aren't they adorable?" Chichi sighed.**

**"Yeah, I guess so." He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.**

**"Hey Chichi, that one there, why does she look diff'rent than the other ones?" He interrogated as he pointed out a small child that had a different nationality than the others.**

**"Well, she's bi-racial, I suppose." Chichi said neutrally, but Goku detected an air of disdain in her voice.**

**"What does that mean?" He asked innocently.**

**"It means that one of her parents is white, and the other one is black." She stated reproachfully.**

**"Is that a bad thing, 'ya think?" He quizzed naively.**

**"I think when two people are that different that they shouldn't get married, or have children. It complicates things too much." She answered firmly.**

**"So, when two people are really diff'rent, it's a bad thing when they get married?" He guessed.**

**"Technically, yes." She replied frankly.**

**"Then why don't 'ya get mad at your dad?" He questioned. Chichi's brows arched in what she was sure must be misconception.**

**"What are you talking about?" She demanded.**

**"Well, I mean, your dad was really huge, and your mom, from what 'ya told me, was only a 'lil taller than 'ya are now. So why didn't you get mad at them? I mean, don't that make 'ya a lot like that 'lil girl?" He said pointing to the crib.**

**Chichi narrowed her eyes as a slight but fierce anger began to build. "No, Goku, that is not the same thing, and any normal person could see why it isn't. My parents loved each other and so they got married, but they were both of Japanese descent, so that means it's okay." She answered harshly.**

**"So....you have to be the same color for it to work?" He asked, totally confused.**

**"In my opinion, yes." She said, and started trotting down the hall at a quick pace, totally breaking free from his arm. Goku lagged behind for a moment, totally lost. He soon quickened his step and walked beside his wife.**

**"Hey, uh, sorry if I made 'ya mad back there, Chichi." He apologized bluntly.**

**She looked at him from the corner of her eye, and something about the way he looked at the moment made her forget all of her prior agitation.**

**"It's okay." She smiled as they exited the building, **

**"After all, we're finally going home!!" She cheered instantly at her own words.**

**"_Yeah.....until tomorrow, that is." _Goku thought gloomily, but smiled nonetheless.**

**"Yeah, it'll be nice to be at home again tonight." He added.**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

**_A/N: Hey Guys and Gals!! Sorry for this incredibly short chapter, but no fear! I am working on chapter five even as I speak. I already have some of it done and it should be up on this site in less than a week (Hopefully) yet no guarantees. Sorry that this chapter was a bit boring, but hey sometimes you have to have some down time to build up to the climax...and oh boy is it a climax worth waiting for. Thank all of ya'll for your time reading this story, and thanks especially to Mira for lending her acting abilities to play in this story. Don't forget to check out my bio, because you guys won't BELIEVE what happened to this crazy otaku!! Oh yeah, and for those of you interested in the actual real life *statistics* of abortion, my bio will also have some actual real-life statistics about the procedure. I recommend for anyone who is considering this surgery to first contact your Crisis Pregnancy Center and learn about the procedure first. Anyhow, this story doesn't focus entirely on that factor, but hopefully it does make some of you partially aware to the situation facing many women. Anyhow, This is a short chapter and I'm sorry for that, but the next chapter will be much longer and like my usual stuff. And about the interracial issue, I want you to know that Chichi's view is not my own. I am like Goku in this story, as I don't see why some people believe that. Anyhow, more expounding on this issue in later chapters, and I am not in any way trying to slam on interraciality, but wanted to show expose how some people are too short sighted. I don't know why but I had a hard time with this chapter, hope it doesn't suffer any. I will contact all of you when Chapter Five is up, and it should be up soon. Oh yeah, and to answer someone's question, they asked when this story would be over. Well, this is good news to fans of long stories, because this is going to be REALLY long. I haven't decided just when I am going to end it, but I know where it was going to end originally. The REAL GOOD conflict hasn't even risen yet....but you'll be getting to a good mini-conflict in about the next chapter or two, so that's something to look forward to. Also, I have a great inspiration for a new Chichi and Goku story, but I won't even start that one until after this one has gotten along well. Anyhow, thank you once again for all of your reviews. As of this moment, I have 41 on just three chapters! That's EXCEPTIONAL!!Thank you SO much. God bless! *Shout out to Kuma-chan!*_**

**__**


	5. The Calm Before The Storm

**_Disclaimer: Okay, for this installment of 'Corny FUNi Dub Lines' we should check back with Radditz, our favorite corny dubbee of them all!_**

**__**

**_*Tenshi, in an emotional fit from not owning the rights, falls out unconscious on the ground while Piccolo watches everything carefully*_**

**__**

**_Radditz: Why so blue, green man? Is it because you can do nothing to help your friend, or is it because your just plain ugly?_**

**__**

**_A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! First off we are all aware of how utterly hott Piccolo is, aren't we? Radditz is merely making illusions for himself so that he can live blissfully unaware of true issues in his own little world. Poor, poor Radditz. However, let me make it clear that Radditz has got to be one of my all time favorite characters. I mean, he thinks he's so bad, it's just hilarious. He's better for a laugh than Vegeta is! Poor, poor Radditz. But to all of you who are fans of my disclaimers *frantically searches for fans about the empty room* oh well, for MYSELF, who is a fan of the corny dub line disclaimers, has something to reveal to you all. I thought that Radditz and Frieza were the worst dubbees, until I recently re-watched the Garlic Junior Saga. Garlic Junior makes Radditz and Frieza look nearly civilized...not quite, but almost. Garlic Junior is just TERRIBLE. If I could gain enough composure to even consider writing some of his lines I would, but I am literally unable because every time I try I keel over in unabashed laughter and indescribable embarrassment. Oh well, until next time you guys, this is CFDL Girl signing off!! (*Corny FUNi Dub Lines for those of you who have a hard time with acronyms....after all the Grand Kai just loves those!! BWUHAHAHA!!! Another funny FUNi insert...but I really like that one ^_^*)_**

**__**

**_Okay, Before we start I would like to clear something up for ya'll. I had NO idea that this story was going to turn out so controversial. I had never planned for it to be like that, but it ended up that way. I usually shy away from controversial stuff.... But I am standing my ground on this one. Yes, I am anti-abortion, but that's not so with interracially. I did print on my closing notes that I am not against it, but printed Chichi's view to expose the shortsightedness of some people. However not everyone reads the Authors Notes so I could see how it could be confusing. Just so you'll know where I stand on that. About the abortion thing, I want to say one thing. I do know what I am talking about. One person emailed me and told me I knew nothing of what goes on in an abortive clinic and I should stop trying to make myself look good. Well, let me clear that up: In my stories all medical conditions and/or statistics will be true life facts unless specifically stated otherwise. If I feel a certain way about a certain subject then I do because I have RESEARCHED the issue and KNOW a thing or two about the situation. So I 'aint just making things up for story's sake, okay? It would have been easy for me to print all of the stats in the story, but I felt that would have made it like an advertising campaign and that is not what I want to present with this story. However, I will say this; 90% of abortion clinics in the United States practice their surgeries with undertrained personnel. Although, that's not always so in hospitals if an abortion is done. I thought I'd say that so I could present both sides of the case, and not make it a one-sided factor. Before I exit this note, I would like to make clear the fact that I am not jumping on the people who have left me their beliefs in reviews, but the ones who emailed me and told me that I was making things up and flamed my story for something that was a hard-core, honest fact. The situation in the story may have leaned more towards the anti-abortion disposition, but the stats were honest, and so don't flame me for that. If you want to, like Radditz, live in a world of false illusions so you don't have to face the truth, that's okay, but what I said was written in stone and I don't care who disagrees with me because its what I know to be right. In short, Do I believe in abortion? No. Do I agree with you if you believe in abortion? No. Do I hate you if you believe in or have had an abortion in the past? No. I love everyone. I appreciate all of ya'll who read the story and commented, and I don't want you to quit leaving your opinions in reviews, neither am I flaming you for doing so, only the ones who say I don't know what I am talking about. If anyone ever wants to talk about anything, story-related or not, just send me an email and I'll be more than happy to chat. Thanks again to everyone, even to those who emailed me and told me I was stupid. At least they read the story, and that's all that really matters. _**

**__**

**_Sorry for boring you! On with Chapter Five!_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_**

**__**

**__**

**__"Hey 'hon, better wake up, we're almost home." Goku whispered as he jostled his wife's sleeping from gently, and sighed as she barely stirred.**

****

**Ever since the ordeal with the doctors four days ago, it seemed like Chichi had slept more than she ever had before. Goku personally attributed it to the fact that the doctors had said that they wouldn't hold her overnight, yet she ended up staying over half the week. Chichi had told him that she couldn't sleep well in the hospital, but due to all of the medication that they had prescribed for her, she had been sleeping like a rock.**

****

**He inadvertently moved his attention from her to his pant pockets, which were bulging with bottles of medication they had ordered for her. The doctors had said that it would help her cope with several ailments, but the names of the maladies sounded foreign to him and he couldn't remember what each pill was for. All that he could manage to recall was how much she needed to take every day, how many pills were too many, and that it was imperative that they be administered to her every day. He squinted hard and tried to recollect the conversation that he had had with the doctor who prescribed her medicine. He smiled as the thick, Jamaican accent rang clearly in his head. He didn't know much about Doctor Maui, but his instincts about the physician were nothing but positive.**

****

****

**_"So what you sayin' is that she needs to take two of these blue ones every six hours?" Goku interrogated._**

**__**

**_"Yas'sir, it's important 'dat 'dese are taken on time every day." He answered kindly, yet with an air of importance in his tone._**

**__**

**_"An' these pink ones, she only takes one of them once every day?" He asked doubtfully. Goku was very skeptical about this medication in particular, since the pills were much smaller than the others, but were to be taken less than the other medication as well. He didn't see how something so minuscule could help when taken in such small dosages. Maui nodded._**

**__**

**__**

**_"Yas, only once a day, and it's very important 'dat she doesn't overdose on 'dese, their very powerful and could cause much harm if taken out of regularity."_**

**__**

**_Goku looked over all the assortments of canisters that were laying on the table in front of him. He didn't understand how all of this was supposed to be of any aid, but he accepted the fact that sometimes small things help a great deal. He grinned widely as he remembered his first senzu bean and how much better it made him feel._**

**__**

**_"Hope these things work just as good." He thought._**

**__**

**__**

**__Goku opened his eyes as he felt Chichi move against his side. She was finally beginning to stir after having slept for the entire whole ride home. He was just starting to feel relief that she was waking so easily, but his euphoria slowly faded as she only adjusted her position and curled closer against his side.**

****

**He would have begun to fret about waking her and her yelling at him had she not drawn his attention to the medicine that was peeking out of his pants pocket. He pulled out all of the bottles and counted them again to make sure he hadn't lost one yet. When Chichi had asked him to keep them for her, he felt extremely privileged as she never let him keep up with anything of significance_. _He really didn't want to lose anything with as much importance as this tiny container, because it would in turn cease his reign of responsibility where Chichi was concerned.**

****

**When the bright little cloud started slowing down, he knew that it was time to bring her to consciousness, even if he didn't wish to. He rocked her softly back and forth, hoping that the movement issued would beckon her awareness. She murmured softly, and he allowed his squirming to come more vigorously than before to entice her composure. She mumbled at him again, and he glanced down at her nonchalantly.**

****

**"Oh, I didn't wake you, did I?" He asked, trying to sound oblivious to the whole ordeal.**

****

**"Yeah, you did, and don't play dumb, I knew you tried to the first time. Get some new material." She bit sleepily.**

****

**"Well, we're home, in case your wonderin'." He said happily.**

****

**She opened her eyes wide, and warmed as she saw her small cottage. It's plain structure and confined features would have triggered brilliance for very few, yet at the moment, both husband and wife felt as if they were watching the rise of the magnificent sun itself. **

****

**The doctors had finally given their permission for the couple to leave the hospital. They had been home only one night since the whole predicament presented itself two weeks ago. It was hard to believe that merely a month ago their life was simple and there was little to worry over. Both of them wished fervently that all could be made mediocre once more, but now things couldn't be reversed, so there was really no use in wishing the past differently. **

****

**Goku hopped down from the cloud and hoisted Chichi after him, setting her gently on the ground. Usually, he would have carried her into the house, yet he had been made aware over his visit at the hospital that placing pregnant women in odd or unusual positions could emit problems and complications, so he thought it best that she walk for herself, though he held her arm for balance.**

****

**She was grateful for his assistance, yet annoyed in the same breath. Although she heartily needed his help, she shook his hand from her arm. Yes, she knew what her chances were, and she knew what the doctors had said about her needing help, and that's mainly why she resisted it. She resented the fact that she couldn't depend on herself wholly now, and rebelled subtly when Goku had tried to assist her in walking or sitting or whatever it was that she was struggling with. She had determined that if she didn't heed the problem, that it might evaporate. She couldn't deal with not being able to depend fully on herself.**

****

**While she had been in the hospital this last time, she had reviewed her actions and responses over her previous visit. She was mostly crying or screaming or both, and acting totally uncivil and unrefined. After a complete overview of it all, she was repulsed by her behavior. She had always been strong, inside and out, and acting that way made her look as if she was still a teenager.**

****

**_"But I am still a teenager."_ She thought objectionably. **

****

**Even if it was true, she had never acted that way. Having to tend to a house and feed a family since she was five years old had pretty much dampened an effect for any kind of childhood she might have had. In turn she had always felt that she was peeking on adulthood ever since she was a child. **

**__**

**__It had been hard, keeping up with her own life as well as the life of her father at such an early age....cleaning house, making dinner as well as finding it, and fighting back a flood of depression and memories.**

****

**She could remember her mother's arms that held her when she was sick and rocked her when she was sleepy.Her voice that radiated with exuberance when telling fairy tales and submersed itself in peace when she sang lullabies. Her brilliant, raven eyes and flowing hair silhouetted by a child's night light was all of the physiognomy she could recall by memory, although she had a handful of photographs of her that she kept tucked away in the top of her dresser drawer. She had loved her mother though she had often been loud and harsh, but she had always made up for her temper where it counted. Despite her knowledge of her own attitude, Chichi was still quite blind to how much she resembled her mother in looks and personality, perhaps because she could remember only fragments of her life with a maternal figure.__**

**__**

**__She shook her mental ramblings out of her head as she crossed the threshold of her cozy little doorway, and inhaled the scent of her own home. It seemed more inviting than it ever had, especially since she could stay here undisturbed for the next two and a half weeks before she had to go back to the hospital for a check up. Her grin split her face in twain as she sighed contentedly, and her eyes danced in appreciation for the luxury of having such an inviting home.**

****

** *****

****

**The silver moonlight filtered through the thin sash of the window and spilled itself all over the hardwood floor. The stars twinkled radiantly outside on the clear, midsummer nighttime sky, casting illumined shadows across the room on the opposite wall.**

****

**Chichi's eyes saw the spectacle, but her mind was elsewhere as it wandered in and out of her predicament. Half of the time, she was dwelling on her medical condition, the impending birth, and the gloomy predictions assessed to her by the medical personnel at the hospital. Yet, the other half of the time she was dreaming sweetly of her newborn baby, his glowing eyes and his chirpy voice. She hoped that the doctors could be wrong about his condition. **

****

**She had once known a girl long ago who had a child who was perfectly healthy, regardless that the doctors had said that he was going to suffer from several disorders. So she hoped and prayed every night that this would be the same with her baby, and perhaps it might be too soon to tell. Maybe five and a half months was too soon....hopefully.**

****

**She remembered the beautiful, sleeping infants that she and Goku had watched at the hospital a few days prior, and how they gurgled when they were pleased and wept when they were cranky. She wished nothing more than that for her own son. All of the children were so beautiful...**

****

**Then, a new thought entered her mind, one she hadn't thought of before and hadn't trudged up to Goku yet. She maneuvered her gaze upwards and saw him, eyes wide open and half smiling with his left arm folded behind his head and his right arm resting around her. He seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the peaceful moment, and absorbed completely by the dancing shadow of a limb silhouetted against the silver moonlight that was poured across the floor. She noticed at that moment something about his countenance she hadn't noticed before.**

****

**His eyes were much like the shape of her own, yet different in appearance. His facial structure was similar to hers, but not exact. His skin color was a tanned pink, while hers was ivory. She had always credited their differences to different genes, as one would compare different apples to the same tree; Not precisely precise, but definitely from the same source. However, her curiosity was abounding, and she found this a good time to interrogate him on things of his past he had not revealed to her thus far.**

****

**"Goku?" She sighed softly.**

****

**"Hmm?" He hummed in return, glancing at her from the corner of his eye though not assessing his head in her direction.**

****

**"Goku, What were your parents like?" She asked softly.**

****

**He glanced at her and shot her an odd expression, however it didn't lack in intensity. He looked as if no one had ever asked him this question before, and he struggled subconsciously to remember anything about his mother or father. When he was younger he thought about it frequently, but it hadn't christened his thoughts for a long time. After a few seconds he turned to her and answered with eyes that held no expression,**

****

**"I don't know, Chichi. I can't remember anythin' about them and Grammpa never told me." He answered emotionless.**

****

**"You mean you don't know anything? Your father's name, or what your mother looked like?" She interrogated in disbelief.**

****

**"Yeah, I don't know anything." He replied truthfully.**

****

**"But, you don't have a picture, a record of birth, anything?" She pressed on.**

****

**"No, Grammpa was all that I ever had. I can't remember anythin' about anyone before Grammpa." He shrugged.**

****

**"Well, was Gohan your mother's father, or your father's father?" She insisted.**

****

**Goku furrowed his brows and illustrated the same odd expression as before. "I....I really don't know. I don't know if he even was related to my parents at all." He answered honestly.**

****

**"Well, he must have been if you called him 'Grandpa'. Why didn't you ever ask him?" She quizzed him intensely.**

****

**Goku looked at her sarcastically and answered, "Come on, Chi. I didn't even know what a girl _was_ back then, so askin' about parents, I mean, it never crossed my mind until after Grammpa was gone." He retorted wryly.**

****

**"So what nationality were they? I mean, you must know that." She plunged on.**

****

**"Nationality?" He quirked an eyebrow, "You mean like what they were?"**

****

**"Yeah, exactly. You have to know because you must know what nationality you are yourself." She answered.**

****

**"Well, umm...I don't know that either." He muttered quietly. He hoped that his lack of racial backgrounds wouldn't get her riled up like he was imagining it would. **

****

**"So then what nationality are you?" She quested onward.**

****

**"I--uh...I guess the same as you, Chichi. Or at least the same as Grammpa Gohan." He replied.**

****

**"Well, that's what I figured. I don't know much about genealogy, but I just rationalized that 'Son' was a Japanese sir name." She stated, more to herself than to her husband.**

****

**After that, they lay quietly for a few moments, each one to their own thoughts, until Goku spoke up softly,**

****

**"Hey Chichi, if you didn't know what race I was, why did you marry me? I thought you didn't believe in that kinda' thing." He asked rather apprehensively.**

****

**"It didn't matter with you because I knew your origin was Asiatic." She yawned and rolled closer into his side. Goku was utterly confused at this point, and decided that he should ask now or else he might never know.**

****

**"What does that mean, Chichi?" He requested naively.**

****

**"It means that I knew you were oriental, and so that's okay. It's only when people aren't remotely close in skin color that it matters." She answered passively.**

****

**"Uh....so you mean it's okay because I'm oriental, but not okay if I was somethin' else?" His eyebrow arched again and he scratched the back of his head in confusion.**

****

**"Okay, get this." She stated as she rolled over to look him in the eye. "There are three types of people in the world, Caucasoid, Mongoloid and Negroid. Caucasians are white people, like people who live in the Western part of the world. Mongolians are like you and me, we have dark hair and eyes and our skin is a slightly different color than 'white' people. And Negroes have dark skin and eyes, darker than ours. So, if you had happened to be 'white' or 'black', then that would have been a totally different thing. But your not, your like me, so that's why it was okay. Do you understand?"**

****

**Goku nodded his head slowly. He understood what she was saying, but he didn't understand exactly why she felt this way. It didn't seem to matter one way or another to him. He had been all over the world and seen so many different people and it had never once occurred to him that they were anything but human despite their varied skin colors. He had always reckoned that people were just 'people', and this new wave of enlightenment was more than a little conflicting for him. But if Chichi had said it, it must be some form of intelligence...even though he felt only dumber for thinking that way.**

****

**Silence had been dominant for a few moments longer, and Chichi was slipping further into unconsciousness when Goku broke the silence once more, with a faint, low inquiry.**

****

**"Hey Chichi....if I wasn't Asian, would you have married me anyways?" He whispered.**

****

**Chichi didn't move though her mind raced, and even the mileage of her brain waves didn't come close to the accelerating palpitations of her heart. Finally she answered.**

****

**"Goku, that's silly. You are who you are and that's why I married you. Don't even dwell on something as pointless as 'could-have-been's.' I'm sleepy so I'm going to bed. Goodnight." She affirmed, rolled over and laid completely motionless.**

****

**"Um....Goodnight Chichi." He answered, though he didn't seek sleep. The whole conversation had made him terribly uneasy. He wished that she would have said 'yes' to his question and put his mind at ease. It wasn't that he doubted that she loved him, but he was beginning to doubt the vow that she had said in her own voice. Although he was very unsure of matrimony at the time when he had been dragged to the altar, he remembered everything with alarming recall.**

****

**"_I promise to cherish you always and love you unconditionally, 'til death do us part."_**

****

**"Unconditionally." He thought skeptically, "That's what I 'aint too sure of." His brows fell in an awkward expression for his features, and he tossed on his stomach warily and sought an uneasy rest.**

****

**Had Goku not asked that last question, Chichi felt she would have undisputedly have been in sleep's confinement at this point. It wasn't only his tone that tore at her, his awkward silence, or hesitant responses as much as it was the question itself. The day she had laid eyes on that scruffy twelve year old with his wild black mane and restless, contented countenance, her heart had never occupied her chest since. She was completely sold for him, and she would have waited forever until he came back to her. But could his appearance really mean that all of her feelings were in vain? Had he been of a different race, would her emotions have been any less pure or true?**

****

**She shook those thoughts from her head and winced her eyes shut.**

****

*****__**

**__**

**__"Hey Goku Son, I've got good news!" Mira beamed as she strode from the examining room happily. Goku rose from his seat in the lobby, his heart palpitations calming as he soaked in the confidence that surrounded her being.**

****

**"What is it?" He hastily requested.**

****

**"It looks like Chichi is doing better than we thought! The doctors aren't going to give you much more hope than what you already have, since it's still early at this point, but I'm tellin' 'ya what I know, and from what I saw she's doing much better. I really believe that everything is going to be fine!" She smiled widely and slapped Goku playfully on the shoulder.**

****

**"That's great!" He replied enthusiastically, however his face wouldn't allow too much happiness to spread itself as he asked the dreaded follow-up question,**

****

**"Um...but how is our baby doin'? Is he any better than before?" **

****

**Mira's expression dawned a more serious look, yet she tried to maintain her optimism for her friend's sake.**

****

**"Well, Goku, we really don't know.....he's about the same as before."**

****

**"Well, do 'ya think he's gonna be okay, Mira?" His inquiry was so small and unsure that it reminded Mira of a small child. She wished to smile and give him a healthy dose of brightness,but she was all too aware of his unborn son's situation to give him false hope. But she didn't want to smash all of his aspirations either. It was a predicament that she did not wish to be in at the moment, yet she grinned a bit and chucked him playfully on the chin.**

****

**"If he's as tough as his daddy and tenacious as his mommy, then he's gonna be just fine. In fact, Mayo better watch out or he might come out and grab him in a headlock." She chortled slightly at her own humor, and spiting his current dilemma, Goku's lips lifted upwards in amusement.**

****

**"Welp, I guess you can go in and get your bride now, unless you'd rather stick around this lovely place for a while." She stated playfully.**

****

**"Thanks, but no thanks. We better be gettin' home, we have stuff to do."He answered as he started off in the direction of the examination room.**

****

**"Oh, that reminds me. I know you have been doing a good job of keeping an eye out for your wife and helping her around the house, but I really can't stress to you just how important it is that she take it easy, extremely easy. If she were to try to do things regularly then it could have some bad consequences. I just wanted to remind you." She added.**

****

**Goku nodded. "Yeah, I know."**

****

**"Good. Now get going, I don't like shady characters like you hanging around messing up my nice, clean hospital." She growled menacingly.**

****

**"Sure thing. See 'ya!" He giggled and trotted down the hallway.**

****

** *****

****

**The long, August days started to wind down, and they were scarcely forgotten before November had arrived. It seemed as if time hadbeen thrown into speed cycle, turning the summer's heated breath into autumn's chilly fingers. The land was slowly dying, as the lush countryside spiraled from emerald to topaz in what seemed to be minutes. Thick sheets of fog took stead for sunny days, and rainy weather for cloudless skies. Winter was nearly there to bide, and all living things sought refuge in the cozy shelter of their own dens.**

****

**It had been a trying three months, but Goku was actually getting used to helping around, though he wished fervently for things to return to the way they were. Not that he minded helping Chichi, it just seemed that he could do nothing as good as she could, had she been able. And his ears rang constantly from being yelled at by her. It was true that Chichi had high expectations and a bad temper to go with them, but it was only magnified as her medical situation seemed to decrease as the months wore on, and the actual reality of living with an eight-month expectant mother was taking it's place.**

****

**But he had to be on his toes all the time or else she would actually try and do things herself. Ever since she had returned from the hospital several months ago it seemed as if she was always scurrying about trying to cook or clean, and it was wearing on his seemingly endless patience.**

****

** He had asked her not to do things that would require much manual effort, and then when she kept on doing them he was forced to tell her not to, and lately he had thrown his fear of her to the wind, and demanded her not to do anything else. His boldness towards her might have incapacitated her, had her anger not been as great as her shock. However, when she sat back and realized that her carefree Goku had begun threatening her, she decided maybe she should slow down just a little bit. After all, the baby was due next month, and though the doctors still gave her literally no chance, she still clung ferociously to the hope that she and her son would survive, and that they could live a happy, normal life without any complications. She had always pictured her life with glamour; A large, two-story house in the better part of a nice town, a rugged, romantic stallion for a husband, and a beautiful, talented, prodigy of a child. Now, however, she felt that life would be paradise for her with her small, quaint cottage in the abandoned countryside, her scruffy, juvenile bronco, and a son that might one day be able to walk, given successful physical therapy. That life seemed to her a dream, and hopefully, in a month more, it might become a reality.**

****

**Chichi walked slowly to the window and laid her hand against the pane. The glass was slightly frosted and cold against her fingers, yet she was warmed by the low heat emitted all over the house from the fireplace in the next room. **

****

**She watched with absorbed interest as Goku worked, tying a long rope around the limb of an enormous tree in their front yard. At the end dangled a crude block of wood with frayed rope penetrating the sides with knots entangled securely beneath. He had occupied himself as the days for the birth drew near with odd jobs, such as rearranging the furniture in their room, carving a cradle, and in this case, hanging a swing. He knew that it would be years before their son could benefit from actually having one, but it gave his anxious hands work and idle mind thought so that he didn't have to dwell on the upcoming ultimatum. As much as he believed that everything would be fine, he still had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind, an emotion foreign to his laid back personality, and certainly an unwelcome emotion at that.**

****

**Goku strode through the door of his small house, chilled and shivering from the cool south winds. It had been rumored that a cold front could perhaps be moving towards their region with snow flurries and sleet as the casualties. He hoped that it would pass them by, as cold weather could possibly bring sickness, and that was the last thing he hoped for at this time. It would enhance the chances of complications, and he certainly didn't want that for them right now.**

****

**"Goku, I got a letter from the hospital today." Chichi commented as Goku passed.**

****

**"What did they say?" He requested nonchalantly.**

****

**"It was just a notice that I need to come to the hospital again next week for a check up and an evaluation. However, Doctor Mayo wrote a footnote at the bottom." **

****

**"Oh? What did he say to 'ya?" He slurped as he downed a carton of milk he had extracted from the refrigerator.**

****

**"He said that we should consider getting a phone because he might need to contact me immediately sometime in the future in case he should find anything wrong because our mail system only delivers once a week." She stated flopping the letter carelessly down on the table.**

****

**"Tell Mayo he can pay for it if he wants us to get one so bad." He muffled as he crammed his mouth full of rice. Chichi mentally noted that she could nearly swear he was part hamster as he seemed to stuff himself full of immense proportions of food. She banished the observation and added,**

****

**"He does have a point." **

****

**"Yeah, I know it, but 'ya know we don't have the money for it now." He countered. Goku still wasn't acquainted well with finances, but he had faced the fact that money was tight and they couldn't spare any because of the medical bills they had been receiving.**

****

**"Well we might be able to if someone would find a job." She spat. He could tell by her recent drop in pitch that she was getting temperamental, and her understood clearly that if he didn't change the subject now, he would be hearing all about his many faults from now until the cows came home. He quickly changed topics while he still had an opening.**

****

**"Have you thought about what 'ya wanna name our kid, Chichi?" He asked.**

****

**Chichi's face contorted into a sarcastic grin. "Look, you know that I'm naming him Goku, so give it a rest."**

****

**"But Chichi, that's too confusin'! I should be the only 'me' around this house! Don't I even get a say in it?" He slurred, trying to get his piece in.**

****

**"What would you name him then?" She drilled.**

****

**"I'll think of somethin', but I don't wanna call him Goku!" He protested.**

****

**"Too bad for you, you'll just have to learn to deal with it." She snapped.**

****

**Goku was about to go back for another round, but decided that this was the time to 'keep his powder dry' if he wanted any peace....she was coming close to fuming, and he really didn't want controversy at the moment. He was about to change the subject once again when Chichi cut in a low, wistful voice,**

****

**"So are you ready to be a daddy?"**

****

****

**The mood in her voice had changed, and her disposition seemed peaceful. Usually when her disposition rotated so rapidly he was wary, but something about the way her face lit at the moment calmed him, and he sat down across from her, resting his chin on the high-back chair.**

****

**"I....I really don't know. I mean, I think so, but I never had a dad so it's hard to know what I'm supposed to be." He confessed truthfully, and Chichi noted more than a little diffidence in his voice. In an odd way, his insecurity made her feel less insecure about her new role as a mother. Goku had always been ready for everything, and now knowing that even he was having his doubts made her feel a little more prepared.**

****

**"What about you, Chichi, do 'ya think it'll be fun to be a mom?"**

****

**Chichi was a bit startled that he asked her, since he seldom asked her anything about her own personal opinion. She felt like telling him that she was totally ready, that she was absolutely prepared for motherhood....but something inside of her let her know that if there wasn't another person in the world who would understand her doubts, Goku would. **

****

**"I think it will be fun, but it will also be a lot of work....and I....I'm just not sure how it's going to be. I mean, I've always felt like a mother because I've had to play that role for so long....but now that it's actually about to happen....I just don't know what it will be like." She answered, her voice trembling subtly.**

****

**Goku watched her appearance change as her conversation turned internal. Even though he wasn't quite sure what made him ask, or what made want to know, his voice involuntarily chimed in,**

****

**"What was your mother like?"**

****

**Chichi's eyes darted rapidly to meet his, and she looked more than a little bewildered at his request. He had never asked her about her life before, and she had never told him. She cleared her throat and whispered softly. Goku noticed how her ebony eyes suddenly looked very far off and her breath seemed to come from worlds away as she narrated.**

****

**"Mama was very pretty, Goku. She had big, black eyes like a cat's, and long, full eyelashes, like big butterflies resting on the edges of her eyelids. She had ivory skin, lighter than mine, which made her look nearly ethereal. Her smile could light a dark room, I swear. And she had the voice of an angel. She used to sing me to sleep every night with a lullaby that her mother sang to her, it was beautiful. I can still hear her voice in the back of my mind, it was rich and soulful, but sweet and still. She used to wear red lipstick, the color of the sky at dawn, and her teeth were straight and white. Mama loved daddy, but she was hard on him sometimes. She had a bad temper every now and again, but she didn't get mad with me very often. She was very smart, and taught me how to read when I was just a little girl. She worked me hard sometimes, but she let me take breaks every now and then to play. I always liked doing things that she considered 'being a tomboy', like climbing trees and catching frogs, but especially wrestling with my dad. She tried to make me act like a lady, to wear dresses and fix my hair, but it never lasted long with me. But for my fifth birthday, she made me a doll. I thought it was the prettiest thing I ever saw, and it actually made me want to act more like a girl.....especially after mama got sick."**

****

**Chichi's voice stopped suddenly as she felt a large lump spread through her throat. Goku had been watching her intently and wished that she would continue. But when he saw her stop, he merely reached across the table and took her hand.**

****

**"I'm sorry, Chichi." He purred sympathetically.**

****

**She nodded her head, "It's okay, it happened a long time ago, but even after all these years it's not easy." Goku fixed his gaze on her and nodded, though it was obvious through his eyes that he more than understood.**

****

**"I lost Grammpa, I know how it is." **

****

**"Why did you ask me about that? You've never asked me about my life before, or about mama." She asked quizzically.**

****

**"Well, your gonna be a mom soon, an' I don't remember mine. I don't have a whole 'lotta experience with moms, and I wanted to know what they were like." He answered.**

****

**"Do you ever think about your mom and what she was like?" **

****

**Goku was solemn for a moment, but nodded. **

****

**"Yeah."**

****

**"You don't remember anything at all?" She cooed.**

****

**"Sometimes I think I do, but it's so old and so distant, like I think it might have happened, but at the same time it's like it was happenin' to somebody else....I really don't know." He grinned slightly at his own recall.**

****

**"That's okay, I'm sure it will come to you someday." She tried to sound optimistic for his mood's sake.**

****

**"Yeah, maybe." He responded neutrally.**

****

**"Well, I need some sleep. You ready for bed?" She yawned and stretched her arms above her head.**

****

**"Yeah, I'll be on in a minute, you go ahead." He smiled at her as she struggled to her feet.**

****

**"Allright then, Goodnight." She pecked him sweetly on the forehead and waddled into her room. Goku had to admit to himslef that she looked pretty just then, with her stomach bulging and his Navy T-shirt hanging to her knees. She had to wear his clothes as of lately since they didn't have the extra zeni to spare to buy maternal wear, so they improvised, using his clothing as an alternative. Something about the way she struggled for each step, the way that she wavered and had to steady herself, and the look of embarrassment that dawned her face from the whole ordeal. Something about her swollen belly made her seem closer to him than he had realized. It was humbling almost, to know that there was someone on this planet that he had shared so much of himself with that he was actually living inside of her. And when others saw her walking down the street, or in the store buying groceries, and noticed the bump extravagantly protruding from her torso, he, in some way, felt proud and even a bit honored to walk beside her, defining the fact that her faithfulness belonged to him, and in turn they had together caused a whole new entity to have been conceived because of their loyalty to each other. It was really amazing, how much she had ended up meaning to him after only nine months of truly knowing each other. Sure she was scary, and downright cantankerous at times, but he had grown more attached to her than he had to nearly anyone else, and his feelings towards her were very different than his feelings for any of his other friends, despite the fact he had known them much longer. **

****

**Maybe being a father wouldn't be so tough, and maybe she could help him out when he found it hard, since she basically knew what a dad had to do. And although he knew very little about maternal care, he figured that he could help her out, too. Maybe helping each other was what 'parenthood' was all about, and suddenly, he didn't feel so apprehensive about being a dad anymore.**

**__**

**__However, his role of husband was making him fidgety, as he let his mind wander to what the alternative to the birth might be, and he found it harder, now, to be the one that she could depend on.**

****

**_"Especially if things don't work out so well." _He thought.**

****

** *****

****

**"Hey Chichi! I'm goin' to the store! Don't get yourself into trouble!" Goku yelled as he bounded out of the door towards the village.**

****

**"Bye, Goku, take your time." She answered unenthusiastically. When she felt that he was gone she started trying to sit up, but stopped when Goku stuck his head back through the door.**

****

**"Don't get up from the couch and don't worry about getting the laundry out to dry. When I get back I'll go upstairs and get the pins to hang them up. Please don't try and go up there, or do the dishes, or sweep, or mop, or dust, or do any of that stuff. I'll be back in about twenty minutes. Just lay there 'til I get back, and when I do I'll take care of all of that. Bye!" He waved and dashed down the mountainside.**

****

**Chichi waited for a moment and then struggled to get up again. She hoisted herself off of the couch and began to stagger.**

****

**_"There's no way I'm going to sit on that couch all day! I've been doing things for months that he has no idea about! He's just paranoid. I swear if I couldn't do things for myself I'd go crazy...and besides, Goku can't get the dishes clean no matter how hard he tries! He doesn't even soak them before washing." _Chichi added vehemently, as if not soaking the dishes could be added as the eighth deadly sin. She wandered around momentarily before looking waywardly up the staircase.**

****

**_"I need to get up there and change clothes, I've been in this shirt since yesterday! Oh well, while I'm up there I guess I could grab those clothespins to hang the wash...."_ And no sooner had the thought whirled around her head than she had already ascended half of the way.**

****

**When she had changed and made herself presentable, she began to search for the clothespins. They weren't in their proper place, and she credited it entirely to Goku's competence.**

****

**After searching halfheartedly she found the pins near the book shelf, and she snatched them triumphantly and began her extreme task of limping down the stairs.**

****

**Her venture was going well, until she found herself relying too much on her own coordination, and she didn't look before going on to the next step. Before she could even make an attempt to stop herself, she felt her ankle twist the second before she lost her footing entirely.**

****

** *****

****

**Goku was more than five miles down the road walking through the small country store and sorting through mounds of produce when he felt a dramatic decrease in a very familiar ki.....**

****

**The shop keeper had never seen anyone bound out of the door so fast.**

****

** *****

****

**"CHICHI!!!" Goku screamed at the top of his lungs as he neared the little house. He threw the door open so hard that it ripped off of the hinges completely and flew into the wall in the next room. He plodded rapidly through the house, searching frantically for his wife and her excruciatingly low ki level. **

****

**"CHICHI!?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He screeched desperately when he found the couch unoccupied. His mind was racing nearly as fast as his heart, when he turned the corner and saw her...**

****

**She was lying on the floor in convulsions, hot tears drenching her face and guttural moans escaping her throat. He was with her in a stride. He hit his knees and cradled her head, trying unsuccessfully to figure out what she had happened. His shaking hands rattled her, and he interrogated in a frenzy,**

****

**"CHICHI?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" He felt a large lump assemble itself in his throat, and it doubled its volume when he saw her clothing stained with crimson.**

****

**She writhed spastically, and he wasn't even sure if she was conscious, until she gained enough composure to mutter,**

****

**"The...baby's...coming...NOW."**

****

****

**Then she fell limp in his arms.**

****

****

**_A/N: Okay, if you weren't mad at me before for taking nearly TWO MONTHS to update then I bet your mad at me now. How cruel can I possible get? Well, I got terrible writers block on this chapter, but now I am inspired to write. I can't give an exact time slot anymore on how long these chapters will take to be updated, since I can't guarantee anything and don't want anyone to look for it at that specific time if I can't promise it then. But I WILL promise this, the next chapter will NOT take two months to write. I am finally getting to the good stuff so I'll try and be a nice author and update sooner. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, and to those who have read. God bless you, and leave me a review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Sorry to those of you who haven't received an email from me in a while, I'll try and be better about that. Just think of this as my big, fat Christmas present to you guys. Ya'll have a safe holiday and a Merry Christmas. And remember, Santa will leave a lump of coal for you if you don't review!! Just kidding. God be with ya'll this holiday season, and may you get all you wished for. (If anyone gets Budokai for PS2 I'll KILL you since I don't have one yet!!)_**


	6. Then It Became Real

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, but I do own the rights to do Corny FUNI Dub Lines! (Well, not officially....but oh well.)_**

**__**

**__**

**_*After not heeding Ginyu's warnings about what I say concerning the rights to Dragonball Z, Tenshi obnoxiously states that she does*_**

**__**

**_Captian Ginyu: I hope your wearing clean underwear, because I'm about to send you to the emergency ward!!_**

**__**

**_A/N: AHHHHHHHHHH!! Actually, This line is pretty funny, but.....ish. Anyhow! Thanks to all of ya'll for your astounding reviews! And thanks for not killing me for taking so long! I appreciate all of ya'lls bearing with me, and I want to pass around the *huggles* to each of you! *HUGGLES* Okay! Now that that's over with, I am thoroughly excited about this, so I'm gonna cut the short stuff and go on ahead with the chapter! *grins as crowd applauds Tenshi's shutting up* Finally, I hope ya'll all had a GREAT Christmas holiday. ENJOY CHAPTER SIX! _**

**__**

**_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_**

**__**

**__"CHICHI!!" Goku shouted, rattling her frantically in hopes of bringing her to consciousness,.**

****

**"AWW, COME ON HONEY, PLEASE ANSWER ME!!" He pleaded desperately, but to his dismay, there was no response.**

****

**Goku remained frozen on the floor, his brain momentarily inoperable. All he was sure of was that she was hurt, bleeding....and he couldn't register one rational thought. **

****

**He was shaking, his mind was incoherent....He had never been unprepared in his entire life. He had always been so confident, so resourceful -- but now, he was nearly paralyzed in diffidence and fear.**

****

**After a second the dire situation finally took complete, unadulterated conception in his brain, and he nearly shuddered at the reality.**

****

**"_She's going to die. She's going to die right now if I don't get help."_**

**__**

**__After that he scooped her up carefully, despite the fact he was trembling near to the point of convulsions. He raced out of the house and blasted into the sky. The wind licked at his bare arms and the chill in the air made his lungs burn as he filled them with the icy breath of the late noon zephyr. The wind slapped him and the shower of freezing rain that was just beginning to fall from the thick, black clouds overhead hit him aggressively, yet his eyes remained pried widely as he shot towards the hospital. In fact, he hardly noticed the weather at all. **

****

**Regardless of the fact that he was arguably the most powerful warrior on earth, he wasn't the world's best at flying. In fact, he hadn't even mastered the art of levitation yet, much less anticipated the severe energy drain that came as a result of flying for a prolonged period of time at extreme speeds. He began to slow down as his heart rate accelerated, driven by fatigue and even moreso by the fear that his wife and son were going to die. Spiting his plight, he pressed on even faster. **

****

**He was becoming lightheaded; the rain was coming harder and the chill in the air against his skin was nearly enough to encourage frostbite. The cold air in his lungs was causing him to cough insanely at intervals, and he could feel the mucus starting to form deep within his chest. But he kept going. He knew if he absolutely couldn't go on, then he could call for the Nimbus to come and take them the rest of the way. But it couldn't go as fast as he could even when he was on a ki low, and right now, time was _everything._**

****

**His heart was racing so fast that he almost didn't notice her stirring. He jerked his gaze down to meet hers, which was disoriented and glassy. He didn't have a chance to question her before she murmured painfully,**

****

**"G...oku....it....hurts..."**

****

**"I know, I know. It'll be okay, Chichi, you'll be alright." He tried to encourage her, but his words dripped off of his tongue in a helpless resolve.**

****

**"I....can't....do...it." She clamped her eyes shut, and winced as the hard rain pelted her face. He drew her against him protectively, shielding her from the onslaught.**

****

**"Yes you can, you have to!" He tried to affirm, yet once again lacked his confidence.**

****

**She began to hiccup agonizingly, and she buried her head into his drenched shirt. **

****

**"I....can't...." **

****

**"You can, Chichi! I'll help you but you've got to fight! Remember all we've done, all we've been through? You know what we decided and you've 'gotta stick to it." He encouraged, all the time trying to make his pace go faster. She was bleeding harder, so much so that it was trickling down his arm. He shook the fear from his mind and sped farther.**

****

**She muttered something low, so low even he couldn't place it audibly, partly because his ears were ringing and he was coughing insanely through the latter part of her dialogue. **

****

**"It's okay, we're all 'gonna be alright, just hold on a 'lil bit longer."**

****

** *****

****

**Just as he was about to drop from exhaustion, the bright red cross of the hospital came into view through the blinding fog and rain. His heart, though emotionally and physically burdened, leapt for the first time ever at the sight of the large, twenty-story structure that normally repulsed him to his very life force.**

****

**_"Hang on, We're almost there."_**

****

** *****

****

**The hospital was buzzing quietly, the lulling sound of the rain on the roof and the gray, stormy skies gave staff and patient alike a sense of security. The bright halls contrasted the black clouds tauntingly, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary for such a quiet, November evening.**

****

**The front doors crashed open, breaking glass and splintering metal. The automatic doors met the same fate as well, since they didn't open fast enough for the youth's taste. The young man at the front desk caught his breath in his throat as the wet, shivering juvenile approached the desk rapidly, clutching another in his arms who was as soaked and worn as he appeared to be.**

****

**Goku opened his mouth to speak, but could only hack as the calm registered and his throat contracted. The man at the desk was extremely unnerved, and was about to call another branch of the hospital when a trio of nurses descended from the staircase, overcoats in hand and heading for the door. One of the nurses was familiar to Goku, and it was only a moment before he remembered her. Her name was Hoshu, the girl with the blue hair that was in the meeting when they first found out about the baby's condition. She noticed him at the exact same moment and came bounding towards him.**

****

**"Mr. Son, what's going on here?!" She exclaimed, her voice lacking the grit that he was accustomed to.**

****

**"She...She fell, and now she's bleedin'..." His sentence was interrupted by an army of gags and coughs. He cleared his throat hastily "She's havin' the baby right now!! Please help her!" Goku issued clearly, looking anxiously into her large eyes.**

****

**"Kami..." The nurse hissed, threw down her coat, and started yelling orders at the receptionist.**

****

**"Call the ER and tell them to have a stretcher ready ASAP! Alert them to have a surgeon on call just in case, and get Mayo down here right now!" She barked from down the hall, where she had grabbed Goku's arm and was rapidly leading him towards the Emergency Room.**

****

** *****

****

**"Lay her down now!" One of the doctors demanded as they approached. Goku laid her unconscious form down cautiously, and followed the assembly of personnel as they raced towards the nearest room.**

****

**When Hoshu noticed that Goku was following them, she whirled around to face him.**

****

**"Goku, you can't come in during this procedure, it's extremely important that we have full concentration." **

****

**He looked nervously at her, "I have to come in! She don't need to go through this by herself!" He stuttered.**

****

**"She's not, that's what we're here for, now go and wait and we'll tell you what's going on as soon a-"**

****

**"PLEASE! She might die, I...." He pressed his hand against his forehead and clenched his free fist to his stomach as it began to turn inside out. His apprehension was causing his gestures to come spasmodically, and bile to rise to the back of his throat.**

****

**"I need to be there with her. If she wakes up and I'm not there she might think that I don't care, or that she's all alone.....I...." His words started heading towards incoherency. **

****

**Hoshu was moved deeply by his emotion. She didn't know him well, but he always seemed confident and assured beyond his years. But now, now he seemed a complete wreck. He was sick, obviously.... fatigued, stressed and extremely frightened. She had never noticed before how young he actually was. Behind the toned muscles and Martial Arts Championship Belt, he was barely more than a child. In her opinion, despite the sculptured body and protruding veins, he didn't look a day over sixteen, yet he was facing a very real, adult situation. It was very likely he was going to lose his wife and son....more likely than she would let anyone admit to him. She placed a firm hand on his shoulder and spoke authoritatively,**

****

**"I never make exceptions.... But if she comes to, then I'll let you come in to be with her." She stated.**

****

**Goku was far from satisfied, but he nodded anyway.**

****

** *****

****

**"What in the world is going on here?!" Mayo screeched as he launched himself through the double swinging doors of the operation room.**

****

**"She had an accident and went into premature labor." Hoshu explained, "She started bleeding and hasn't quit yet."**

****

**Mayo threw on a pair of latex gloves and busied himself in trying to stop the blood. "How is she doing?!" He demanded.**

****

**Hoshu hesitated, "She's lost too much blood...."**

****

** *****

****

**Goku had been silently sitting in the next room, coughing his throat raw, but trying to focus himself nonetheless. He was trying his best to zone in on Chichi's ki level, which was surprisingly low, but steady. He had even found himself praying intensely, though he had never spent much time in prayer before. **

**__**

**_"Lord, just don't let her die." _**

****

**Suddenly, he felt an intense change in someone's energy level. It was low and reducing extremely fast....but it seemed to be doubling all at once. **

****

**_"How is that possible?!"_**

**__**

**__Then it hit him, and no power in heaven, hell or earth was going to stop him from being beside her...._ right now._**

****

** *****

****

**"What do you mean she's lost too much blood?!" Mayo insisted from across the table.**

****

**"I mean, I don't think there's any way she's going to make it." Hoshu replied.**

****

**"Well don't quit tryin-" He was interrupted as he felt the doors behind him swing open. He turned hastily to see Chichi's young husband enter the room breathlessly.**

****

**"What are you doing in here?!" They yelled simultaneously.**

****

**Goku didn't even have time to answer before the room filled with an ear-piercing wail. They turned hastily, only to see that somehow she had come back into consciousness. Goku knelt beside her and stroked her hair.**

****

**"It's okay, everythin's alright." He soothed her, yet the quake in his voice plainly betrayed the fact that he was in no situation to be calming anyone.**

****

**"Goku, I can't do this!" She gasped and grabbed the collar of his shirt.**

****

**"You can, you'll be okay..."**

****

**"Goku, get out NOW." Hoshu demanded as she snatched him by the shoulder, yet he didn't budge and didn't avert his attention one iota.**

****

**"I promise everythin's gonna be okay. Don't be scared, it'll be fine." He said again. Chichi looked up at him with dismal eyes, aggressive tears dripped from her black lashes and her face was distorted by agony.**

****

**"I...._can't_..." She wheezed.**

****

**He grabbed her hand and held it like a lifeline.**

****

**"Remember what we said every day? Every morning when you woke up?"**

****

**She winced, but nodded.**

****

**"Remember what we promised? That we wouldn't let this beat us, that you'd be okay and he'd be okay! How many times did I have to tell you that? How many times did you promise you'd try? I kept my promise to you when we got married, so keep yours to me..." **

****

**"I'm calling security RIGHT NOW." Hoshu threatened, but Mayo yanked her up mid-sentence.**

****

**"We don't have time for this, leave him alone, he'll suffer the consequences later! The kid's coming now!!"**

****

**Goku started and turned to Chichi. **

****

**"It's okay, he's almost here, don't worry, your gonna be fine." His voice trailed off as he craned his neck to see the expressions on the doctors faces, but as he did he heard his name barely whispered. **

****

**He turned to her hastily, just in time to see her eyes close, and her body limp.**

****

**Then the room was filled by a small cry.**

****

** *****

****

**An hour. **

****

**It had been an hour since the last time he had seen her. She was laying limp and unconscious on the hard, metal table. He had never seen the baby, though he had heard him before they were both taken to Intensive Care. As soon as the baby had screamed, he was gone, and Chichi was close behind him, headed towards the fourteenth floor of the hospital.**

****

**He had been warned that if he were to enter again without permission he would be banned from the hospital permanently. He shuddered, and drew the wool throw over his shoulders tightly. He was resting in the lounge now, instead of having to wait in the hard, uncomfortable chairs of the waiting room. Hoshu had taken him from the OR and into the lounge, to get some rest and attention for his terrible croup.**

****

**Despite her well-intentions, he found it hard to believe that she could wish for him to 'relax'. Chichi's ki was unreadable because of her unconsciousness, and the baby's was too new to hone in on. How could he possible 'relax' when he had no assurance of either's safety? He rested his head in his hands, curled up on the recliner, and edged closer to the space heater.**

****

**He had been resting only a short time when the lounge door opened slowly. He looked up and felt his innards knot as he distinguished who the person was.**

****

**Hoshu looked down at him kindly. Regardless of her harsh countenance, and her anger at him earlier for not leaving the operating room, she seemed quite...._sympathetic_.**

**__**

**_"Oh no." _He sat straight up and looked her dead in the eye.**

****

**"What's....." He managed, but stopped. All he was capable of was eye contact, there was no use in trying to speak.**

****

**She cleared her throat and spoke clearly,**

****

**"Goku, your wife's case was very serious from the start. You two had an option and you chose the one that gave her chances an extreme decline. You knew th-"**

****

**"Is she okay?" He interrupted hastily, gaining his usage of words once more.**

****

**She hesitated, and he cringed.**

****

**"She's.....she's not doing well, Goku. She's just lost so much blood, and her body wasn't made for childbirth anyway, which weakened her even more. She still has a chance, and if she makes it through the night, then she might be okay. But right now it doesn't look hopeful. When she regains consciousness, you can go in and see her. But, maybe you should be prepared to......_say goodbye_." **

****

**He stared intently at her, unable to register her words. She continued.**

****

**"And your son...._" _She ceased, not knowing how to continue.**

****

**"What's wrong with him?" His voice quaked.**

****

**She took a deep breath and began, though she didn't know how to make the words any less violent.**

****

**"He's got some severe problems, Goku. He's underweight, and it looks as if some of his vital organs are very underdeveloped. He's on support even as we speak."**

****

**Goku tried to ask what 'support' was, but his expression interrogated her before his words could. She answered,**

****

**"Support is a machine that keeps someone alive. Without it, they would die. If we unhook the machine from him, he won't be able to live." She turned away, unable to look him in the eye. No matter how many times she had to say it, it never came any easier. **

****

**"So....he's 'gonna 'hafta....live on this machine from now on?" He asked confused.**

****

**"Goku....he's going to die, eventually, this will only keep him alive until that time comes. The truth is, we're not exactly sure what to do with him. It's your and your wife's decision."**

****

**"What's our decision?" He asked blankly, though his insides trembled.**

****

**"He's hurting, Goku. We can keep him alive, but only for a time. As long as he's connected to the machine, he's in a lot of pain. However, if we take him off, the pain won't be as bad."**

**Her statement rang like a coroner's bell,though he wasn't exactly sure why.**

****

**"But, if we take him off of the machine, then he's 'gonna die." He stated defensively.**

****

**"Yes."**

****

**Then it became real. **

****

**There was no way he was going to be able to save his son. The infant of the earth's greatest warrior, The baby that was alive now because of him, the child that was as much a part of him as his own blood.... and he wasn't going to be strong enough to survive. It turned something inside of him, something deep that he was never able to acknowledge in peaceful times. **

****

**He didn't know what to do. How could he consent to kill his own child? But if he didn't, then it would end painful, dark and cold.... And that was no way for such an innocent thing to die. His mind raced and his heart sank. He had to respond, but he didn't know how.**

****

**"How long will he stay alive on it?" He asked, his voice breaking.**

****

**"Nightfall, at most."**

****

**"Can I see him?" He looked pleadingly into her eyes.**

****

**"Yes, but you'll have to wait a little while."**

****

**His gaze dropped to the floor and he nodded. She touched the top of his head, **

****

**"I'm sorry, Goku.... I'm very, very sorry." A tear ran from her eye, and she turned and left the lounge. Goku might have been moved by her emotion,**

****

**But he never even heard her.__**

**__**

*******

****

**"WHAT?" Mira froze, her eyes in full shock at Hoshu's declaration.**

****

**She nodded her head sorrowfully.**

****

**"But....But that can't happen! Not now! She wasn't supposed to be due for a month!"**

****

**"She fell and went into labor, it was all a big accident." **

****

**"But....Oh poor, poor Son-Kun." She grabbed her hair in her hands, her heart aching. "What about Chichi Son? Can I see her? Is there any way I can help her?" **

****

**Hoshu shook her head. "I don't know, that's Mayo's department. I know you've taken care of her a few times, but you'll have to see him and find out."**

****

**"Thanks, Hoshu, I will." Mira bowed traditionally, spun on her heel and headed directly for the Intensive Care wing.**

****

** *****

****

**After meeting with Mayo and getting his consent, Mira had proceeded to help in any way possible. Soon after, Chichi had come to consciousness, and though she was weak, she was completely rational. **

****

**Now Mira had the task of bringing word to Goku, who she almost feared to see. She loved seeing Goku, he made her laugh, and he made her day a little bit happier with his innocent disposition. She had seen him discouraged before, but never hopeless. She hoped that he wouldn't be, but she had analyzed by his aggressive nature, that he would either be on one end of the scale or the other. She took a deep breath and pushed the swinging door open.**

****

**Goku was staring into the heater, no emotion on his face at all. It broke her heart. Knowing his character, she would have rather seen him with any kind of expression, even a sad one, rather than none at all. It made her know how much he was hurting, yet wouldn't let anyone know.**

****

**She was filled with an emotion that she had never had before concerning a patient. She had always handled these situations professionally, and would try and conceal any kind of sympathy for the patient's sake. But Goku, he didn't seem like a patient, nor the husband of one....just a friend. A friend who was hurting deeply. And despite that it wasn't at all in her job description, Mira approached him and hugged him tightly. She didn't know how he would feel about it, since even with his wife he liked to keep proximity, but she was compelled to comfort him in some way. **

****

**After a moment of silence, she felt his hand rest on her arm, and she knew it was a halfhearted way of returning the embrace and letting her know that he appreciated her concern.**

****

**She retracted herself soon after, and placed a hand on his shoulder.**

****

**"Goku Son, she's awake. You can see her now."**

****

**His eyes, which had formerly been deadened sparked a bit, and he nodded.**

****

**"Do you want me to take you to her?"**

****

**He didn't answer.**

****

**"Goku Son?" **

****

**"What am I going to tell her?" He asked pleadingly.**

****

** *****

****

**"This is it, Goku Son." Mira stopped in front of the heavy wooden door labeled _juu-ichi, _room eleven on the ICU wing. She twirled around and stared at him sympathetically. His countenance had changed somewhat, from stone-faced to kicked puppy. His brows fell in an awkward stance for his happy physiognomy, and his eyes appeared to have weights laden on his iris's as he kept his gaze glued to the floor. His adam's apple bobbed up and down at intervals as he repeatedly gulped to wet his dry throat. **

****

**Had Krillin seen him he wouldn't have recognized him for the hopeless expression etched on his features. Bulma would have passed him as a stranger for the sad, tired look in his eyes, which always blazed as a great, onyx fire. And Roshi would have thought him ill for the slump in his shoulders and sag in his usually flawless posture. In fact, his appearance was too dire for even Oolong to kid about. He was drained -- emotionally, spiritually and physically.**

****

**_And the worst was yet to come._**

**__**

**"Thanks." He murmured and tipped his head ever so slightly to her to compensate for a bow. He placed his hands on the door and took a deep breath, which resulted only in his hacking more crud from his ravaged lungs. **

****

**If the situation had been a pleasant one, Mira would have joked to him about laying off the cigarettes, but even her wit was cut at the sight of her friend's plight. She only wished there was more that she could do.**

****

**"_Good Luck, Goku Son_." She wished him softly. _"Good Luck....."_**

** *****

****

**The door creaked and Chichi opened her eyes a sliver. She hardly had a clue of her whereabouts, how long ago she had birthed, or even where she was, but somehow, seeing Goku enter the room made her feel better. Had she not been so gravely burdened by unanswered questions, she would have told him how good he looked in his tapered leg jeans and wet football jersey, and how cute his shoes sounded as they squished against the tile floor. His ebony spikes half-dry and in disarray framed his tanned face and large, black eyes too well for mortal reasoning. Though he was oblivious to his appearance, she knew that even if he was aware of it that he would never have guessed or even thought that he was the cutest thing on planet earth....or any planet for that matter. **

****

**And though she was laden with a thousand different worries and emotions, she couldn't help but note how great he looked. It soothed her a bit, and she wondered how in times of such terrible problems the mind always seemed to notice such peculiar things, like Goku's appearance, when it should be totally focused on the impending issues at hand.**

****

**Had she the strength she would have struggled to gain a sitting position, but she hadn't the energy to move. She didn't know her condition, or anything pertaining to any other matter. As soon as she had wakened she had asked for Goku, and they actually granted her request right away. In fact, it scared her how fast they had answered her call. But now that he was here, she felt some kind of pride swelling inside of her, and she managed to smile faintly.**

****

**"Hey." She rasped dryly.**

****

**"Hey." He replied, taking a seat cautiously on her bed, avoiding sitting on her or any of the wires attached to her body.**

****

**"Well, I did it." She stated somewhat triumphantly, and he noted how ironic it was that she could have such pride in such a weak tone of voice. He smoothed her bangs from her head gently and grinned halfheartedly,**

****

**"Yeah, you did."**

****

**She stared at him as his smile dissolved, and her heart began to beat oddly. His eyes captured a look of fatigue, yet there was the tiniest glow in their recesses.**

****

**"I'm proud of you." He answered lowly.**

****

**She nodded slowly, her lids sliding down closer to meeting her lashes. She kept them up somehow, even though her eyes kept tempting to roll to the back of her head. She cleared her throat and asked the question she had been avoiding,**

****

**"How is he?"**

****

**Goku wanted with all of his heart to avert her gaze, to not have to tell her what he knew would crush what was little remaining of her hope. He couldn't bear to see her weary eyes melt, and her quiet throat choke. He wished he could lie, tell her that their baby was going to live; that he was going to be able to walk, to laugh, to play... just like all other children. That he would be going home soon, to lie in the cradle that he had carved from the oak tree in their backyard; That her smile would show through when he smiled his first; That his own eyes would shine excitedly from his child's face when he dreamed of far-off lands and fairytales every night at storytime; That they would have the joy of hearing his high-pitched laughter when he frolicked in the yard at sundown; **

****

**But it wasn't to be. **

****

**He resisted the urge to let his countenance fall, or his eyes shimmer. For the first time in years he actually felt as if he could cry, but he couldn't.... _for her sake_. **

****

**Probability said that she wouldn't live through the night.... Neither would their baby. So he couldn't _try_ to be strong.**

****

**_He had to be._**

**__**

**__"Chichi..." He began, unsure of what to say, and most definitely astray on how to say it, **

****

**"Our baby's....he's...." **

****

**Her eyes burned through him. Prior, they had been heavy and glassy, but now they were wide, attentive, and vaguely hopeful.**

****

**The latter emotion seared through him like a spear. She still had hope...He had told her to. How could he have ever falsely uplifted her like that? Now he felt even worse. An enormous lump began to assemble in his throat, so large it was hard to breathe around it. He laced his fingers around hers, and shut his eyes, unable to look into her own.**

****

**"He's not going to make it." He whispered.**

****

**He didn't open his eyes. He couldn't. He couldn't see the despair etched in every wrinkle of her face, or ragged breathing echoing through her spastic movements. She was weak enough, even unable to move... And to see her any more incapacitated would be unbearable.**

****

****

**Her eyes froze, and though there was no movement, they sheeted in disbelief. She trembled, and her stomach rose to the back of her throat. It seemed her liver quaked, and she felt every meal she had ever consumed haunt her with a passionate vengeance, all threatening to evacuate at any moment.**

****

**She wanted to cry; dishevel into a million tears, bawl for ages. But for a fleeting second she caught him in her sights. **

****

**Goku.**

****

**His head was bowed, and his steady hands quaked. He was suffering as much as she was. Sure, she felt that she was much more attached, being the mother and having housed the child for the past eight months. She knew his kick, she knew his tantrums, she knew his breathing even... But Goku, he was so childlike, trusting, aspiring, hoping for the best, and he had been forced to be the steadfast hold in the entire ordeal. **

****

**He had been the one to cook, to clean, to work overtime and provide for them, to make sure she took her medicine every day, to do everything that she was required to do, and keep up with his every day chores as well. And he had never complained once. He had been so good throughout, so strong, forever hopeful; She knew it was killing him just as much as it was killing her, so she had to hold her sobs for his sake. He had sacrificed many times over the months, so she felt that she had to sacrifice just this once for him.**

****

**But she was unable.**

****

**"Are you sure?" She gagged, her eyes melted, hoping that maybe just once, he was lying.**

****

**He nodded, never tearing his gaze from the floor.**

****

**She rested her head on his hand and cried. She held back the extreme sobs as best she could, but it was hard. She had thought that as long as she believed in her baby, that he would _have_ to make it, but now the truth that she had been hiding from herself for so long had presented itself to her, and she couldn't help but cry.**

****

**"Chichi, that's not all." He stated quietly.**

****

**"He...He's hooked up to somethin', this machine that keeps him livin', it's all that keeps him alive. But it hurts him, he's hurtin' a whole lot right now, and he'll keep hurtin' as long as he's on it. But if we take him off, then he won't be hurtin' so bad anymore." He spoke softly, his eyes sheeting transparently.**

****

**Chichi swallowed hard. She knew what Goku was saying, and it tore her in two to know that though their son's life once lay in their hands, but now they had the option again. Why was it that this kept on happening? Was their baby, the thing made by them both, really so malcreated that he was destined to die? It was so unfair....**

****

**"Does he have a chance if we leave him on support?" She sniffled.**

****

**Goku shook his head, "She gave him nightfall."**

****

**"And he's in....pain?" **

****

**He nodded.**

****

**"Goku?"**

****

**"Yeah?"**

****

**"I...I think..." She stuttered and stopped, unable to proceed. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She tried to find the words, the words that would sentence him to death, but she couldn't. She breathed and tried once more to say them, but felt his hand tighten around hers. She looked up,**

****

**"I think so too, Chichi." He nearly whispered.**

****

**She understood.**

****

**"I guess we need.... To tell Mayo." She said softly, her voice wavering from sorrow.**

****

**"Soon." He added lowly.**

****

**She nodded, though she wished she didn't have to.**

****

**"_Soon."_ She thought sadly.**

****

** *****

****

**"So that's your decision?" Mayo asked neutrally. **

****

**Goku nodded, for he couldn't find the words.**

****

**"And your wife had a say on this, too?" He drilled. **

****

**Same response.**

****

**Mayo tilted his head and began to walk for the door, but turned around to face the solemn boy. **

****

**"You know, I hope you realize now that children shouldn't be having children." He added haughtily, but softened when he saw Goku's countenance fall twice as hard.**

****

**He gulped visibly and Mayo nearly noted a shimmer from the corner of his eye. He lowered his head further and nodded.**

****

**Mayo felt something twist inside, and he turned towards the door and added somewhat sympathetically,**

****

**"But I believe that what your doing is for the best, Son. And I....admire your decision." He pushed the word _admire_ through gritted teeth, though it was a sincere comment. He didn't like Goku, he didn't like anything about him. But he knew that, clod or not, he was very affected by his son's situation, and, being the nice guy that he was, decided to throw him some kind of sympathy in this his time of need.**

****

**Goku tried to salvage a faint smile, a word even, but he couldn't. He just shook his head in Mayo's direction.**

****

**Mayo started to walk out of the room, but heard his name rasped quietly. **

****

**"Can he....Can he come in with us when you take him off?" He requested, an unidentifiable emotion ran through his eyes and came out in his words. Mayo looked partly objectionable, sorting the request through his mind,**

****

**"Please sir?" He pleaded desperately.**

****

**Mayo turned. "Yes, I'll allow it. Go get Chichi ready, she'll want to be up for this."**

****

**Goku smiled faintly, "Thank you." **

****

** *****

****

**What was earlier a rainy, black day had calmed, and the planet's silver crescent star was shining beautifully from it's perch above the rolling, evergreen hills in the distance. The gray clouds from the early storm were still present, and moon and nimbus made an odd contrast to each other; though the clouds looked beautifully iridescent when the moon's beams hit them at just the right moment.**

****

**The lights in room eleven were turned off, allowing the nights glorious colors to tint the room in a silver glow. The long, white hospital bed was directly in the rays path, and the cot was enveloped in a surreal embrace, which seemed to drip in stardust.**

****

**Chichi had mustered enough strength to sit up in the bed, and Goku sat close beside her. Though her face shown distressed, she didn't cry. They had both agreed that since this was going to be the only meeting with their child that they should try to refrain from any kind of emotion that would taint the rendezvous.**

****

**Although she was weak, she jumped slightly when she heard the door handle turn.**

****

**He squeezed her arm, "You ready?"**

****

**She nodded, though her heart screamed objectionably.**

****

** *****

****

**Mira's silhouette graced the floor, and she walked into the dancing colors of the room, holding a small bundle. Her face was contorted sadly, yet she tried to stiffen it for their benefit. She placed the tiny child in Chichi's arms.**

****

**"Here's your baby, he's been such a good boy for all of us." She answered, tears tainting her happy eyes, "He takes a lot after both of you."**

****

**Mira felt her throat begin to contract, and she turned to leave the room.**

****

**"Call us when you need us." She whispered, then moved quickly out of the room.**

****

**Chichi carefully moved the folds of blanket from around his face, as if opening an elaborately wrapped gift, though what she saw when she moved it no present could ever offer.**

****

**There was a child beneath the white linen sheets, with big, dark eyes and smooth, ivory skin. Soft, black spikes framed his round face, and his nose turned up ever so slightly at the end. The doctors had been right, however, he did have some problems. He had a cleft pallet, and his right ear turned differently than the other, and she could tell just by holding him that his legs and lower body were severely disformed. But she hardly noticed. Despite his shortcomings, he was easily the most beautiful thing of all God's creations. **

****

**Though her heart tore, it expanded all at once. It was as if, momentarily, she forgot that he couldn't stay. She smiled at him and touched his face lightly.**

****

**"Hey there, honey, just look at you." She cooed, a mixture of endearment and agony speckled her silky voice. "How are you doin', huh?" She whispered softly.**

****

**Goku looked him over carefully. He had noticed right away that he didn't look like the other children he had seen...but somehow, it didn't matter. In fact, it only made him love him more. He laid his hand gently on the baby's head,**

****

**"You've got Mom's nose." He beamed sadly.**

****

**"And Daddy's eyes." She added.**

****

**"You've got her skin, too."**

****

**"And his eyebrows."**

****

**They stopped and watched him silently. His enormous, vibrant eyes darted back and forth from both of them. Curiosity was present in their depths, but it was overshadowed greatly by the hurt, as his slanted brows accentuated his pain. His breathing came suppressed, and he rasped slightly. His lip protruded and he tried to cry, but he didn't have the strength enough to do even that, so the tears rolled silently down his smooth cheeks from innocent eyes.**

****

**Chichi's heartbeat waned, and tears started to slide down her face.**

****

**"It's okay baby, I know it hurts." She cried softly. "But your 'gonna be all right. Don't worry, it won't hurt much longer."**

****

**Goku watched as she curled him closer against her chest. She began to rock him slightly, and he calmed a bit, obviously soothed by her movements. Then, she opened her mouth and began to sing. The words were enchanting, the melody haunting; Like the whisper of an angel describing the secrets of the universe, yet so old that everyone had forgotten.**

**__**

**__**

**_"Hush now child, and close your eyes _**

**__**

**_Dream beyond the fair, blue skies_**

**__**

**_Open up your heart and ride_**

**__**

**_Upon the wings of morningtide."_**

****

****

**Goku couldn't believe how beautiful she sang.... Though he had never had a mother, he somehow knew that Chichi's voice sounded exactly like a mother singing to her child. Her velvet voice coated the room, it was more calming than listening to the waves crash on the shore; And more comforting than a pillow of stratus. The melody was ethereal, like a surrealistic dream.**

****

**__**

**_"Don't be afraid, come what may_**

**__**

**_We'll be together soon, one day_**

**__**

**_Just hold me 'til I hold you then_**

**__**

**_We'll be together soon again."_**

**__**

**__**

**Her voice halted and she watched him through blurry eyes. His father's eyes, which happened to reside in his own sweet face, began to flutter slightly, his breathing calmed a bit, and despite himself, he yawned.His tiny body shook from a pain he shouldn't know, but he seemed much more at ease now. She blinked and her tears fell.**

****

**"Hey Chichi?" Goku beckoned her softly.**

****

**"Hm?" She inquired , never tearing her stare from her son's large, sleepy eyes.**

****

**"I...I don't think I'll mind if we call him Goku."**

****

**He saw her strain not to choke, and he had to suppress an emotion akin to it as well. Her shimmering eyes, lit surrealistically by the moon's dusty beams, looked straight down at her son, and they mourned visibly as she felt his heart rate decrease softly.**

****

**"Goku, are you ready to say goodnight, sweetheart?" She sobbed between her words quietly, her brows arching painfully. His eyes, which had shut, opened one last time, and glanced over both of his young parents before they closed again.**

****

**For what they both knew would be the final time.**

****

**She placed her hands over his, and folded them gently over his heart.**

****

**"Before you can go to sleep we have to say our prayers, honey, you know that." Chokes wracked her body, and she closed her eyes tightly, shaking in quiet sobs. The now christened Goku Senior bowed his head as well. It had been years and years, but he knew what was coming. He vividly remembered Gohan doing the same thing with him before bedtime every night as a child, and though he was verbally unable, his memory played the child's prose fluently, word by word. **

****

****

**"_Now I lay me down to sleep..."_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_"I pray the Lord my soul to keep..."_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_"If I die before I wake..."_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_"I pray the Lord my soul to take..."_**

**__**

**__**

****

****

**Suddenly, Goku wished with all of himself that he was unable to sense energy levels, because he felt the second after the last word of the prayer was uttered, his son's heart beat fain to stillness.**

****

**Chichi felt it too, though she had no way of sensing ki levels....**

****

**She just credited to a mother's intuition.**

****

**__**

**__**

**_"Amen."_**

**__**

**__**

**_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_**

**__**

**_A/N: *sniffles* I'm drained, you guys. Please leave a review and I'll talk later, when I can. But before I go, did ya'll see this coming? I hoped not to make it obvious... But I don't know if I did or not._**

**__**

**_PS. Did the lullaby stink? I promise you guys I tried to find one, but honestly, does ANYONE know a lullaby besides "Hush Little Baby", or "Rock-a-bye Baby," Or "Lullaby and Goodnight"? Honestly, I looked, and couldn't find. There was an Irish lullaby Daddy used to sing to me, but I felt it would kindly detract from the whole 'Euro-Japanese' feel. So I had to make it up. Did it stink? (Please be honest, too!) Except for Mira, she's obligated to be nice to me. Besides, if I begged her to be mean, I swear she wouldn't....She's just too darned nice ^_^_**

**_Oh, and thanks to Sammie, Mira and Bear for the fanart! I am ecstatic about it and can't wait to see it! God bless you all!! _**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

****


	7. It Was Just You

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball or Dragonball Z, nor am I affiliated in any way, shape or form to Bird Studios, Shueisha, TOEI Animation, Akira Toriyama, the Weekly Shonen Jump nor FUNimation Studios....Though I have been there and do have pictures in the front office ^_^ _**

**__**

**_Today's Corny FUNi dub line comes from Tenshinhan. We all know that there was an extremely pathetic attempt made in early DBZ to censor everything, even prohibiting the usage of the word 'heaven' because of the effect it would have on little kids (who, of course, the censors thought were the only age group who'd watch it! What loons!) Anyhow, Nappa charges our lovable tri-eyed friend and cuts his arm off. _**

**__**

**_Tenshinhan: JUST WAIT 'TIL IT GROWS BACK!_**

**__**

**_A/N: AHHHHHHHHH!!! Okay people. Let's EVERYONE NOTICE that Tenshinhan is half Namekian, therefore he has the ability to grow limbs. If this isn't the case, then let's assume that he just likes to psyche his opponents out by means of intimidation....But eesh! I mean, the man's screaming and holding his mangled limb in mid air, people! The dubbing here is shameless, he doesn't even move his mouth because, like EVERYONE ELSE would be, he is truly wallowing in the fact that he is ARMLESS! GOOD GOSH PEOPLE!_**

**__**

**_Anyhow, I'd like to say thanks to all of those who stuck around this long, and for helping me break the 100 review mark. Trust me, when I logged on and had 100 reviews exactly, it was nearly enough to encourage bowel movement!! *DATA OVERLOAD* Oh well! Thank you guys so much. And thanks also to my good friend, Chrystaline, who has remained true to this story since chapter one, and who is now working on MORE fanart for this story. (Her first pic was GREAT! Truly exceptional, and once I can get a website, I'll post it for all of you guys to see!) I could cry, I have four exceptional artists hard at work to draw scenes from my measly story. Wowie *Hugs for all* Thankies!_**

**__**

**_Also, I appreciate everyone's nice words about the lullaby. I was really skeptical about it since I am EXTREMELY nervous about posting any kind of songs or poems I've written. Stories are the easy parts for me. So thanks to all of ya'll who were so nice, and thanks for the outstanding reviews!_**

**__**

**_And FINALLY, this is not the end of the story. People, in all respects it 'aint even CLOSE to the end. I'm beginning to scare myself because my chapters are getting longer and longer. By the time this story is over it may very well be the longest DBZ fiction on the site. Are ya'll up for it?! I HOPE SO!_**

**__**

**_And thanks for bearing with chapter six. It was really sad, and many people couldn't believe that I actually did it, since everyone was kinda expecting the baby to live. But in order to make this story mold to the master plan, I had to kill the poor baby, though when it came time my fingers were stalling and I was thinking "Tenshi, you don't HAVE to do this, he could still live!" But I had to do the gutsy thing and end it._**

**__**

**_And to those wondering, no baby Goku doesn't have a tail._**

**__**

**_Now that that's done, on to Chapter Seven!_**

**__**

**_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_**

**__**

**__**

**__It had been a long night, the longest he could ever recall in all of his eighteen years.**

****

**After they had come and taken the baby away, Chichi had not stopped crying. The doctors had all talked to her intensely, trying to calm her down. They had told her that her crying would only encourage her condition, which wasn't looking good anyhow. At the time, she didn't even have a clue to how bad her situation was, but now it looked as if she honestly didn't care. All she wanted to do, she said, was die.**

****

**Goku had been sent from the room while the staff tried to soothe her, give her medication and painkiller....but it didn't seem to work at all. She was truly broken.**

****

**Goku went and sat down in the waiting room of the nineteenth story. He had come to find that that floor was never busy, and that the lights were even sometimes turned off in that room. Luckily, there seemed to be no life there at all tonight. **

****

**He walked to the window against the southern wall and pulled the blinds back. The night's moon was gone again, and it was showering lightly. The glow of the orange street light outside lit each droplet of water against the window, which was the only light now against the dark night. He touched the glass of the pane, and the heat from his hand against the cold window fogged it over. The change in weather was depressing, and though he was no philosopher, he mulled over the situation heavily,**

****

**_"The rain came when I didn't know what to do, it thundered and lightnin'd the whole time I was bringin' her here. And then when he came, it didn't rain anymore. The weather was odd lookin', but prettier than I can remember....A lor like him. And now that he's gone, the rains' here again...."_**

**__**

**__**

**__Goku slid down the wall onto the floor and laid his head in his hands. **

****

**It hurt. It hurt so badly. In all of his life he couldn't remember any kind of pain like this before. When he had been hit with Mercenary Tao's Dodon Ray, when he had been subject to Chiaozu's telechenesces and in turn pummeled aggressively by Tenshinhan, and even when he lay, bones crushed to dust and gasping for air when Piccolo had shot a hole straight through him and tore his lung near to the point of death.... **

****

**None of that came close.**

****

**Maybe it was because he had had very few encounters with emotional pain in his life. He had always overcome it with his good nature and happy outlook. Even when he had been so moved by seeing Gohan again and collapsed crying into his shirt, when it had come time for him to leave, he wasn't sad that he was leaving, just happy that he got to see him in the first place. That's how Goku always took things.**

****

**But this was a baby. Not an old man, who had plenty of chance to live his life and have good times and know happiness. His child hadn't even known life without pain. **

****

**He thought it a waste, to have so much raw power at his fingertips that he could literally move mountains, yet he couldn't save the life of something so small by any kind of strength he possessed.**

****

**And now, to top all of his misery off, he couldn't be in with Chichi. It was a peculiar sensation, because he wanted to be with her, but at the same time he didn't want to be near anyone. Either way he would be unfulfilled.**

****

**Then he realized that he was alone, and now he didn't have to worry about anyone seeing him be vulnerable. But somehow, he couldn't allow himself to dissolve. He had to keep being constant, not just for her, but for himself. However, he couldn't restrain the pearls from falling silently down his face.**

****

** *****

****

**"Chichi, your going to have to overcome this." Mayo stated firmly. Chichi turned her face away from him and buried it deeper into her pillow.**

****

**"Listen to me! Your going to die if you don't try. If you lose your will then nothing will save you." He nearly vented. Why wasn't she listening to him? He had tried to talk to her three times already, and nearly every other staff member who had even come in contact with her had given up. Except for Mira, who was still trying as hard as he was. Mira wasn't exactly close to him, but he found himself glad to have her on more than one occasion because of her level of dedication. She rested her hand by Chichi's and began to talk lowly,**

****

**"Look, Chichi Son, you still have a lot to live for. What about Goku Son? Isn't he just as important to you? I know you love him very, very much, so you have to try for him, okay?" **

**Mayo shot her a look, which Mira didn't comprehend. She glanced inquisitively at him, silently interrogating why he gave her such a stare.**

****

**"Chichi," Mayo started so authoritatively that she actually listened. "At first we gave you little hope of making it at all. But now your body seems to be doing much better than we could have hoped for. What you need is rest and nourishment, a little bit of surgery and a blood transfusion and you could actually go home even by the end of the week, if all works out. But your only making those chances slimmer by sinking into this slump. You've got to come out."**

****

**Mayo and Mira both had hoped that she was taking this into consideration, as she seemed to be listening. **

****

**Chichi opened her mouth to speak and murmured,**

****

**_"Just leave me alone."_**

**__**

**__Mayo looked startled, and Mira felt, for some odd reason, like hugging her and strangling her at once. She was not usually a violent person, though she had temper flares from time to time. She just recalled Goku, his cooperation through it all, his care, his undivided attention.... And his countenance, how worried he had been though he hid it, how apprehensive losing her made him, and she felt the anger swell.**

****

**"Leave you alone?" She began suddenly, and Mayo nearly doubled over at her tone of voice. "Do you want to know something, Chichi Son? Your being selfish and childish by asking that! Do you not care one LICK about Goku Son? He's been worried sick since he first found out about this whole ordeal, but he couldn't let you know! He couldn't let you realize how scared he was, how frightening the prospect was of living without you! If I were you I'd be extremely honored that a man of that caliber felt that way about me! If you truly care for him, _then_ _make an attempt_!" **

****

**As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. She'd never flown off the handle like that at a patient before, especially not one who had just been through what Chichi had been through. She noticed Mayo's expression, which showed no sign of anything but disbelief, especially at the sight of Chichi's sudden movement. At least she had evoked some kind of response, though she knew it wasn't going to be the kind she had hoped for.**

****

**"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT IT?!?" Chichi fumed, gaining a sitting position in the bed, "I'VE JUST HAD MY SON DIE IN MY ARMS!! HOW IS MOURNING HIM BEING CHILDISH? IF I DIE, THEN THAT'S MY DECISION, AND IT'S ALREADY BEEN MADE! I DON'T CARE WHAT ILLUSIONS YOU HAVE ABOUT GOKU CARING ABOUT ME, BECAUSE THAT'S ALL THEY ARE, ILLUSIONS!"**

****

**Mayo's eyes widened considerably, though it seemed impossible that they could dilate a millimeter more. **

****

**Mira, who had been extremely sorry for her outburst, felt obligated to jump in for her friend's defense.**

****

**"How could you even say that it's an illusion? He loves you, Chichi."**

****

**Chichi laid her head in her hands once more. She didn't cry, she didn't sob. She just lie still. Mira laid her hand on her shoulder, and to Mayo's surprise, Chichi didn't shrug it off.**

****

**"Look, Chichi Son, I'm sorry for snapping at you, I shouldn't have, I know. But your going to die if you don't stop, and I really, really don't want that to happen." She whispered softly. Mira neared closer to her and whispered softly,**

****

**"Honey, do you love Goku?" **

****

**Chichi hesitated, but nodded slowly, never tearing her face from her hands.**

****

**"Then why do you want to leave? He needs you, too."**

****

**"Be...Because, he doesn't..." She stuttered chokingly, but stopped. "I just don't want to stay anymore."**

****

** *****

****

**Goku swallowed deeply and felt his throat nearly cave in. His hands shook almost violently as he dialed the number in front of him. He knew he should call his Father-in-law, but something deep trembled at the thought of having to tell him. **

****

**_"Dad's so emotional, I know he won't take it well...."_ **

****

**He was snapped back into reality by the tone on the other end of the line. It rang menacingly it seemed, and he dreaded having it's chord broken for an answer.**

****

**"Hello?" The baritone at the other end of the line chimed through his ears, causing him to half choke at the unexpectancy of the pickup.**

****

**He took a deep breath, and though he felt like throwing the phone down, he pursued.**

****

**"Dad?" He drawled quietly.**

****

**"Son, what's wrong?" The voice beckoned, concern filling every fall of pitch.**

****

**Goku cringed. Was his discomposure really that obvious?**

****

**"Dad, I..." He started, but felt the lump lodged in his throat began to work it's evil power's on his words. "Chichi had the baby....." **

****

**"She did?!" **

****

**Goku felt his heart drop at his Father-in-law's reaction, how could he ever finish?**

****

**"Did everything go okay? Is everything all right?!" He beckoned in a frenzy.**

****

**No answer.**

****

**"Goku?! Tell me is everything okay?!" Gyuu felt his heart rate accelerate rapidly at Goku's lack of responsiveness.**

****

**"No, it....it isn't..." His voice cracked, and Gyuu felt his ambition fall through the floor at Goku's lack of composure. If Goku wasn't functioning, something was terribly wrong.**

****

**"Wha..What happened?" **

****

**"The baby...he didn't...."**

****

**Gyuu shuddered as Goku stopped. Nothing was said on the line for a moment until he boomed in,**

****

**"And my daughter?!" He asked sadly.**

****

**"I....I don't know, dad. Maybe you should get here as soon as you can." **

****

** *****

****

**"What do you think your doing?!" Mayo piped in, extremely irritated as he chased Mira down the hall.**

****

**Mira spun around to look him in the eye. "What do you mean?"**

****

**"Why did you jump on her like that?! You know it's not good for her!!" He vented angrily.**

****

**"I know, I didn't mean to, it just kind of happened.... But I think I know how I can fix this ituation." **

****

**"Oh? And how?!"**

****

**"I'm going to get Goku Son to talk to her, I think when he does then she'll--"**

****

**"No you won't and that's an order!" Mayo interrupted abruptly, casting a disapproving shadow over her suggestion.**

****

**"Why not?!" She demanded.**

****

**"Because I don't want him in to see her if at all possible. This early birthing is all of his fault. If he had been watching her and not allowing her to move around then this _wouldn't_ have happened!!"**

****

**Mira's mouth dropped, she couldn't believe the venom in his tone and the accusing nature in which he regarded the kindest person she knew. "That's a lie, Mayo. It was all a big accident!! He would have nev-"**

****

**"How did it happen then, huh? Does anybody know?!" He spat vehemently, narrowing his eyes at her.**

****

**"Sh...She fell, an-"**

****

**"But _how_ did she fall?!"**

****

**Mira stopped and tried to conjure any recall she could towards the situation. After a few seconds she shrugged her shoulders,**

****

**"I don't know, sir. But I know it wasn't his fault."**

****

**"How so?" He replied calmly, daggers piercing his low tone nonetheless.**

****

**"I just know. Goku Son is very responsible, and he'd sooner die then let anyone down."**

****

**"And just _how_ is it that you know him _so _well after only three months of seeing him sporadically for moments at a time in the waiting rooms?" **

****

**There was something about his tone that unnerved Mira dramatically, as if his intentions in asking reached far deeper than the question itself. The look in his eyes and the expectancy that hung far beyond their own physical appearance caused her to nearly shiver. It momentarily reminded her of how a victim must feel on the stand of a courtroom, with all of the accusations flying around so fast that she had to remind herself that she wasn't the one responsible of the crime. She shook her head slightly,**

****

**"I...I don't know how to answer that." She said quietly, "It's just something I know."**

****

**Mayo continued his piercing gaze, until he sheathed it in the confinements of his depth. **

****

**"It looks like your not the only one confused on his intentions. But regardless of your standing on the issue, he is not to have contact with her. END OF STORY." **

****

**Mira stared at his form as he strolled down the hall. Her brows lowered in a defiant sneer,**

****

**_"Oh we'll just see about that."_**

**__**

*******

****

**"Hello?!" The spry, elderly voice reverberated on the end of the line, "Kame residence, now what do you want?"**

****

**Had this been any other instance, Goku would have been extremely soothed to hear his old Master's voice, but now it nearly hindered him as much as talking to his own Father-in-law.**

****

**"Master?" Came the quiet inquiry.**

****

**"Yes, yes this is Master Roshi, and who are you?" He questioned, not rudely, but not exactly friendly, either.**

****

**"It-It's me, Goku."**

****

**He listened intently to hear his reply, but none came at first. Surely he couldn't have forgotten him already? He was mulling it over silently when the cry came exuberantly,**

****

**"GOKU!! Is that you, son?! I wasn't expecting a call from you, it'd been so long I thought you'd forgotten about us!!!"**

****

**Goku was about to reply when Roshi called across the house, "HEY KRILLIN! It's Goku!! Goku's on the phone!! Can you believe that sorry bum?! HAHA!!"**

****

**If the circumstance had been different, Goku would have been deeply warmed by the response in which his master had received him, but it seemed that no inferno was capable of heating his internals. They felt as dead as his son.**

****

**"Master, I..."**

****

**"DID YOU SAY GOKU?!?!" He heard an all too familiar voice laughing friendly in the background. He knew it instantly as his best friend. How he wished that this was a happier occasion.**

****

**"KRILLIN!! GET AWAY, THE PHONE'S MINE!!!!" Goku ascertained a small wrestling match ensuing on the end of the receiver as Roshi and Krillin struggled. Typical of the chaos that regularly abided at the small house.**

****

**Krillin's tone rang clear from the background, "OWWW!!!"**

****

**"HAHA!! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!!!" Roshi screamed triumphantly. It was almost enough to bring a smile to Goku's face, just listening to the others happiness. Yet it pained him to know that others were as carefree as he had once been.**

****

**"So son, what's been going on? How's married life treating you?" Roshi inquired brightly.**

****

**"Well, it's been good..."**

****

**"HAHA!!! YOU SLY DOG, I BET YOU AND CH-" His sentence was cut to pieces as Krillin retaliated his defense, this time seizing the phone for himself. **

****

**Goku was thankful. That was really the one reason he hadn't been able to call his master since the wedding. He knew the commentary that would follow, and though he usually had an embarrassment level of zero, the content of the 'Wedding Night' was something that made him flush easily. And he knew that if he did get back on terms with Roshi, that was all that he would talk about for the first two months.**

****

**"_At least...."_**

****

**"GOKU!! HEY BUDDY, WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Krillin chimed in, contentment lacing his every word.**

****

**Goku felt slightly better at his voice. If there was one person on earth who could make him feel better about anything, it was Krillin.**

****

**"Well..." Goku started silently, but stopped as he heard another voice on the line. It was high pitched, squeaky and feminine.**

****

**"Is that Bulma?" He asked.**

****

**"Yeah, she came over to visit with us today, something YOU could take a lesson from." He mocked playfully. Goku was a little relieved, Bulma was going to be his last phone call, but he didn't know if he could manage even one more. Now they could tell her so he didn't have to.**

****

**"How's Chichi?" Krillin asked.**

****

**Goku started, and had to remind himself that Krillin didn't know of her condition. He was merely inquiring on her state in general.**

****

**"Well...um..." He stammered, his voice weak.**

****

**"Hey, Goku, is everything okay?!" Krillin asked, concern soaking his voice. Goku sounded sad and sick, and VERY seldom had been the times when he had ever seen his best friend in either pair of shoes.**

****

**Goku sighed heavily, "To be truthful, no, Krillin, it 'aint."**

****

**"What's wrong?" **

****

**"It's Chichi."**

****

**"OH! Marriage problems, huh? Don't worry bro, it happens to the best of us. So what did you do that she sent you to the doghouse for, anyway?" Krillin's voice eased back into comfort, as he assumed nothing was out of the ordinary.**

****

**"I 'aint in the doghouse, Krillin." He answered lowly.**

****

**Krillin cocked a brow, despite he knew Goku couldn't see his manner. "Then what?"**

****

**He breathed heavily, as he heard Roshi, Bulma, and another voice arguing in the background, though he closed them off to concentrate his energy on speaking. "We're at the hospital."**

****

**"The hospital? For what?"**

****

**Goku hesitated, "She....She just had a baby, an-"**

****

**"SHE WHAT?!?!" Krillin screamed so loudly that Goku clamped his hand over his ear, and Roshi and the others quit their scuffling.**

****

**"What?! What, Krillin?!" The other voice demanded. After a second, Goku identified the street savvy voice as belonging to Launch.**

****

**"CHICHI JUST HAD A BABY!!!" He laughed heartily, and Goku could nearly hear the phone shaking excitedly in his hand on the other line.**

****

**"CHICHI WAS PREGNANT?!" Bulma screeched in falsetto range.**

****

**"HAHAHA! WHO KNEW GOKU WAS SUCH A MACHINE?!?! I FIGURED IT WOULD'A TOOK HIM AT LEAST THIS LONG TO FIGURE THE WHOLE PROCESS OUT!!!" Roshi bellowed, laughing heartily, until Goku deciphered a scream and a thud.**

****

**"Oh MAN Goku, I would have NEVER thought you'd be the first one of us to have kids!! I mean, you weren't exactly familiar to the whole thing...." Krillin trailed off when he realized he was being rude, and he didn't want to humiliate his friend first thing. **

****

**"_There'll be plenty of time for that later!!"_ He laughed to himself before continuing,**

****

**"Was the baby a girl or a boy?!" **

****

**Goku's heart hit his knees and his eyes started to slur in vision.**

****

**"A...boy..." His voice trembled.**

****

**Krillin was too taken in the joy of the moment to hear his pain. "HEY EVERYONE!! THEY HAD A BOY!!"**

****

**His insides froze over again, and he bit his lip to keep it from quivering visibly as he heard everyone's reactions. Why couldn't he just tell Krillin what had happened? Then it would be all over and the nightmare would be partially bearable, but his vocal chords wouldn't vibrate.**

****

**"What did you name him?" Krillin relayed Bulma's inquiry.**

****

**Goku blinked, and his eyes didn't blur anymore, just sopped.**

****

**"Goku." **

****

**Krillin laughed heartily, "THEY NAMED HIM AFTER HIS OLD MAN, YOU GUYS!!"**

****

**Goku took a deep intake of air, before mustering enough rationale to end the reverie which had erupted on the other line.**

****

**"Krillin..."**

****

**"Yeah? What is it?"**

****

**"I...."**

****

**"Yeah? Is something wrong?"**

****

**"He....he's dead."**

****

**Goku cringed at the unnatural silence on the other end of the line. He felt his throat contract, and found it hard to breathe.**

****

**"What did you say?"**

****

**"He...he died. He was too weak. He didn't make it...." Though he had tried to stay constant, his voice quivered and broke.**

****

**Krillin felt his insides churn. What was he supposed to do now?**

****

**"Oh...Goku, I'm so, so sorry, I didn't know....I...."**

****

**At his words, the room stopped it's boisterous jests and listened intently.**

****

**"What happened, Krillin?" Bulma finally asked.**

****

**Krillin turned to look at everyone, yet motioned that they remain quiet.**

****

**"You didn't know, Krillin...." Goku replied softly.**

****

**"How is Chichi doing? Is she taking it okay?"**

****

**"She.....She's in bad shape, I don't know if she's 'gonna make it either."**

****

**Krillin's eyes widened, and his mouth parted half way in disbelief. "Oh, Kami, Goku.... What do you mean? She's all right isn't she?"**

****

**At his words, the company at the Kame house all looked at each other apprehensively, piecing together that Chichi's birthing hadn't gone well. Bulma inched closer to the receiver, Launch sat down by the stand, and Roshi lingered at the other end of the room, listening carefully.**

****

**"I'm sorry I hadn't called before, but when she got pregn'nt they gave her just a 'lil chance of survivin' if we kept the baby. But we decided that's what we should do, even though they said he wasn't 'gonna be normal, and that he prob'ly wouldn't make it, either. But she was up and doin' pretty well, but when he died, she just......" **

****

**Goku stopped, but Krillin understood his insinuation. **

****

**"Goku, if there's anything we can do, we'd be more than willin' to help you..."**

****

**"I know, and thanks, Kril. I was just wonderin' if ya'll might come to the....fun'ral... Since he 'aint 'gonna have just a whole 'lotta folks there, and I wanted him to. Maybe it's weird, but I just wanted there to be, 'ya know?" He drawled, and Krillin heard his voice search for understanding.**

****

**"I know, it's not weird at all, it's really admirable. We'll be down as soon as we can. What hospital are you guys at?"**

****

**"South City Medical."**

****

**"Okay, we'll come tonight or tomorrow, as soon as we can all get arrangements made. You won't be having the funeral before then, will you?"**

****

**At the sound of the word 'funeral', Bulma covered her mouth and Launch's eyes dilated. Roshi shook a little, but otherwise remained motionless.**

****

**"No, it'll be the day after tomorrow, if Chichi's feelin' up to it. If not, it may be longer."**

****

**"Buddy, I'm really, really sorry." Krillin consoled as best he could, though no words he could say would be able to describe the depth of his sympathy.**

****

**"Yeah..."**

****

**"If I could change places with you, I would. We all would."**

****

**"I...know...."**

****

**Krillin felt a tug on his shirt, he glanced down to see Bulma, restlessness filled her wild eyes, but a sense of remorse hung over her movement and expression.**

****

**"Tell Son-kun that I love him..."**

****

**"Ditto." Launch echoed Bulma's sentiment roughly.**

****

**"The girls want you to know they love you, Goku." Krillin soothed, "And if I could get away with it without being labeled, I'd say the same thing." **

****

**Despite himself, Goku's smiled sadly, "Thanks, Krillin, and thank the girls for me, too, and give my best to Master Roshi."**

****

** *****

****

**Krillin hesitantly laid the receiver down on it's cradle, and turned to the eager room.**

****

**"What happened, Krillin, who's funeral is it?" Bulma interrogated breathlessly.**

****

**"Their baby died, you guys, he called to ask us to the funeral."**

****

**"Oh no..." Bulma laid her face against her hand, and covered her mouth with the other.**

****

**"And Chichi?" Launch asked hastily.**

****

**"She's not doing well, either. Once this storm passes, we're heading for South City Medical, unless anyone else has plans."**

****

**"If anyone does, they'll cancel." Roshi stood to his feet, "We all need to be there for Goku now. He's saved our hides a million times, so we might as well be there for his."**

****

** *****

****

**Goku sat with his head in his hands. Everything was going wrong, he didn't understand how it all happened so fast. It was as if he blinked and the world caved in. He found it ironic that he had saved the physical world, but nothing of his might could save his own.**

****

**"Goku?"**

****

**Goku jumped a little at the voice in front of him. He hadn't sensed anyone coming, and he was caught totally unaware. His blurred vision focused on the figure in front if him.**

****

**It was a little girl, no more than seven years old and extremely small for her age. Her long, blue hair tumbled down her back raggedly, and her eyes searched his silently. They were large, beautiful eyes, such as many children never acquire until adulthood, the color of blazing sapphire, framed by thick, dark lashes. She wore a white cotton gown that hung passed her knees, accentuating her shape which was curvy but underdeveloped. She chewed on the fingers of her right hand skittishly, while the fingers of her left occupied the paw of a stuffed bear.**

****

**Goku recognized her immediately, and quickly knuckled his eyes and pulled his composure.**

****

**"Hey Keiko..." He tried to make his tone sound normal, but failed miserably.**

****

**Keiko was one of the many children at the hospital he had evolved a friendship with over the months. Whenever Chichi's situation required their stay, he often found himself visiting the children's wing of the hospital to talk and play with the terminally ill and cancer stricken children to pass the time. There were many occasions when Chichi followed along when she was able, and the children had grown to love her, too. Though in their book, no one was quite as wonderful as Goku was. All of the children adored him, bending over backwards to catch his eye.**

****

**The little boys all knew him as the World Martial Arts Champion, so they felt as if a celebrity was in the very midst, and acted up twice as much to deem his attention. They all begged him for sparring matches time and time again, so they could see how they fared against 'The Master'. At first Chichi was skeptical about his wrestling with the kids, since she knew Goku wasn't exactly easy, but she was soon amazed at how gentle he was with all of them. Despite that he was the Martial Arts Champion of the World and a tactical genius with electrifying power at his fingertips, he had lost every match he had ever fought in when at the Children's Hospital. He didn't mind losing to them, especially when he got to see their expressions afterwards, as if the thought that he had let them obtain the victory never crossed their minds.**

****

**The girls all loved him as well, though most of them usually stayed with Chichi and played with her hair, or listened to anything she had to say. She was a calming figure when she was around, which, sadly, wasn't often enough for their taste.**

****

**Though of all the children that Goku had met and loved, the one that he termed his 'pet' was the slight-built, blue-haired Keiko. She was shy and withdrawn most times, and he felt it his mission to bring her out of the shell she retreated to, which had been evaporating more and more every time he visited. **

****

**The first time they had met he was wrestling with the boys, as usual. She was off in a corner by herself, a sad look plastered on her face. Goku had dismissed the Royale he had created and let the boys fight amongst themselves. He walked over to where she was, and started talking to her. She blushed, but seemed extremely honored that he had turned his attention on her. Her shock was magnified when he set her in his lap and actually combed her hair. She had never met a man who took the time to notice her so extravagantly, so she didn't really know what to make of it, except that she liked all of the attention on her for a change.__**

****

** *****

**__**

**_"Why do you do that?" She asked in singsong falsetto._**

**__**

**_"Do what?"_**

**__**

**_"My hair...brush it, why?"_**

**__**

**_"My wife makes me brush hers, so I'm used to it by now." He laughed and ruffled the loose strands on her scalp._**

**__**

**_"Where is she?"_**

**__**

**_"Here in the hospital."_**

**__**

**_"Is she sick?"_**

**__**

**_"'Kinda, we're 'gonna have a baby in a few months, so she 'aint feelin' too well."_**

**__**

**_"Is it a girl?"_**

**__**

**_"We 'dunno just yet, they haven't told us._"**

****

**_"Do you want it to be?"_**

****

**_He smiled thoughtfully, "It don't matter too much to me, either would be great....but havin' a 'lil girl could be nice, I think. But I'll be just as happy if it's a 'lil boy."_**

**__**

**_"Why would havin' a girl be nice?"_**

**__**

**_"'Cause I could brush her hair every night like this." He laughed and ran his fingers through her hair._**

**__**

**_"What about your wife?"_**

**__**

**_"Don't worry, I'll still brush her hair, too."_**

**__**

**_"That's weird."_**

**__**

**_"What's weird?"_**

**__**

**_"I've never knew a man who liked 't brush hair."_**

**__**

**_He laughed again, "Well, it 'aint so bad, but I'll quit if you don't like it."_**

**__**

**_"No, don't." She protested, "You may be a weirdo, but I like it."_**

**__**

*******

****

**"Why were you crying?" Her small voice inquired, straight and simple.**

****

**He was a little startled she had known, he thought he had composed himself enough so that she wouldn't notice. He sat silent for a moment, looking at her.**

****

**"I don't like it when you cry, it makes me sad."**

****

**"Keiko," He began, a little bit of bewilderment in his voice, "You've never seen me cry before this, so how could it make you sad?"**

****

**"You cry inside." She answered plainly. "I see it when you come over lately. You don't have tears, but it's the same. It makes me sad."**

****

**Goku bit his lip and stared at the floor. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel sad."**

****

**"Why are you sad? You used 't not be." **

****

**He continued staring at the floor. He could feel the venom of the moisture biting at his eyes, and though he tried to resist, they filled. **

****

**"Keiko, it's... It's 'kinda hard to explain, 'an I don't know if you'd understand..." His voice crescendoed silently, and he looked up. His heart wracked when he saw her crystal eyes shimmering, too. **

****

**"Don't cry, Keiko, please..."**

****

**"But your sad...."**

****

**Goku straightened his seating in the chair and held his arms out to her. "Come here, Sweetie..."**

****

**She approached him slowly, and allowed him to hoist her onto his lap. She adjusted herself comfortably, and looked at him with absorption.**

****

**"Is Miss Chichi sick?" She asked heavily.**

****

**Goku nodded, "Yeah 'hon, she's real sick."**

****

**"Is she 'gonna die?"**

****

**He felt like throwing up, but remained firm. "I... I dunno, we've 'gotta pray that she won't."**

****

**"Did she have a 'lil girl?"**

****

**"No," he added quietly, "She had a'lil boy, but..... he had to sleep."**

****

**"Is he 'gonna be awake soon? I'd like to see him when he's awake."**

****

**"No, Keiko, he's not 'gonna be 'gittin up...." **

****

**"Is that why your sad?_"_**

**__**

**_"_Yeah." **

****

**She slipped her arms around his neck and pulled close to him in a sincere hug. He thought he could feel her shake, but he wasn't sure if it was his fault in the sensation.**

****

**"Goku?" She whispered lowly.**

****

**"Yeah?"**

****

**"'Ya know how you said once you might 'wanna have a 'lil girl? Well, I could be yours, and you could brush my hair whenever you wanted to."**

****

**She buried her face in his neck and added,**

****

**"I...If you wanted, I could be your kid...."**

****

**Goku kissed her lightly on the head, **

****

**"That's okay, Keiko, you already are."**

****

** *****

****

**Mira clomped down the hall in a frenzy. She had been looking for Gokunearly an hour, and she couldn_'_t find any trace of him. And she had combed over his usual haunts several times.**

****

**_"Come on, Goku Son, where are you?!"_**

****

**She peeled out of the elevator to check some more of the waiting rooms on the upper story. She had hoped against hope he hadn't left the hospital, but she couldn't imagine him leaving while Chichi was in such an unpredictable state.**

****

**"_Where ARE you?! Mayo's going to be back soon, and we'll miss our chance if he gets back before I find you!!"_**

**__**

**__Mira was about to step back on the elevator when she caught a glimpse of him through one of the adjoining doors. He was sitting in a chair by the telephone, with a little girl in his lap, but who she was Mira didn't look twice to discern.**

****

**"Goku Son! There you are!!" She exclaimed as she bounced through the clear, Plexiglas door. "I've been looking all over for you!"**

****

**Goku stood to his feet quickly, nearly forgetting to place Keiko on the floor. **

****

**"What's wrong, Mira?"**

****

**"There's no time for talk, we've 'gotta get you to see your wife immediately! She's doing much better and with some treatments she could be okay! But she's refusing all of our help, and I need you to talk to her, but if they catch you we're both in very real trouble!" She spouted out all in one breath. Goku's eyes widened.**

****

**"You mean she could be okay?"**

****

**"YES! But your the one who's 'gotta talk to her, because she won't listen to anyone else."**

****

**Goku turned to Keiko, who was listening with absorption. "Hey Keiko, don't say a word, okay, kiddo?"**

****

**She smiled, "'Kay."**

** *****

****

**The heavy door creaked as Goku entered. Nothing stirred in the darkness, except for the faint lull of the machinery Chichi was hooked up to. He walked over to the bed and sat down. He knew she was awake because of her impossible positioning, not even he could sleep in such an uncomfortable state.**

****

**"Chichi, I know your awake, 'hon.**" 

**No response.**

****

**"Please say something, Chichi, I don't care what it is."**

****

**She moved slightly but didn't stir.**

****

**"Mira come and got me, she said we'd get in trouble if they found out I was in here, so I can't stay real long, so please just talk."**

****

**"There's nothing to talk about." She rasped laboriously. Goku was taken off guard as he didn't expect her to answer so soon.**

****

**"Yeah there is. Mira said that you were 'gonna get better, but you wouldn't let 'em help you to. Why don't you 'wanna get better?" He asked innocently, trying to touch her. She felt cool and clammy, but he made his hand stay though he wished to pull it away.**

****

**"I just don't."**

****

**"But if you don't get better, we'll have to stay here, an-"**

****

**"And I'll die, so what? What would be the loss there, huh? Isn't that why you had me carry him full-term, so I could die? You knew it would kill me to let him go, but you insisted on giving me hope anyhow. You lied to me, Goku, _you lied,_ and I honestly don't care if I never see you again. It's not like you wanted me in the first place...." Her words broke into sobs, though her body didn't move with the exception of her choking.**

****

**Goku stared at her, disbelief crossing his features. His breath tangled around his tonsils, and his insides liquefied.**

****

**"What do you mean I wanted you to die?! I....I _never_ wanted that, Chichi.....Ever." He stammered.**

****

**"YOU DID, GOKU! You can't stand me, you never have.... You stayed out of pity, that's what our entire relationship has been built around! You made the promise to me out of pity, and you thought you'd never have to come through on it! And then when I showed up, you didn't even remember who I was!! You couldn't even stand for me to touch you, much less be married to you! But your so blasted honorable that you _HAD_ to come through on your promise, lest your stupid honor code be defiled!! And now that you have a chance to be free, to get on with your life and have no ties, I'm not going to stand in your way! I'll let you have your freedom, the freedom you've wanted so bad since the day we were married!! And I'm sorry for not being what you had hoped, because I see the disappointment in your eyes even now. I've ALWAYS been a disappointment, I couldn't even make a kid without killing it! So go ahead and get on with your life I've stalled!! AND JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"**

****

**Goku was completely rigid. He couldn't even classify a word for what he felt, and no word would have been able to describe his thoughts, no matter how flamboyant the definition. **

****

**"Chichi....."**

****

**"I said to leave me alone, what part of that don't you understand?"**

****

**"_Why?" _He voiced in his escaping breath. It was so sincere Chichi's insides knotted. She suddenly felt as if maybe, just _maybe_ her assumption was wrong.**

****

**"Why what?" She asked, her tone a bit softer, though most definitely harsh.**

****

**"Why could you even think that? How could you...even...." He trailed off.**

****

**"Be-Because it's true..." She said unconvincingly.**

****

**_"Isn't it, Goku?"_**

****

**"Maybe I didn't remember you right offhand, Chichi, but it wasn't because I forgot you, it's just that when you showed up, I couldn't believe that you were you. I remembered you as a just a 'lil girl, I didn't actually think you'd grown..."**

****

**"How can our entire relationship be built on something you swore when we were twelve years old, that then you didn't even know by definition? If you knew then what 'marriage' was you would have never agreed..." Tears cascaded down her face.**

****

**"I would've, Chichi...." He touched her finger softly.**

****

**"Don't do this." She rasped, her throat clogging her oxygen intake, "Don't make this any harder..."**

****

**"How could you think that I wanted to be free? I am free, but I choose to come back."**

****

**"And for what?Your stupid...honor...code..." She sobbed sarcastically.**

****

**"No, I come back for you."**

****

**"Stop it. Stop it right now, I can't take it, I-"**

****

**"_I 'aint stoppin'._" He stated authoritatively, grabbed her arms and forced himself over her so she couldn't avert her eyes from his. "Not until you know the truth."**

****

**She gasped, tears running into her mouth, "Truth?" Her voice quaked.**

****

**"Truth is, Chichi, I was scared when we got married. _I was scared!!_" His voice rang eerily. Goku confessing personal apprehension was as alarming as an angel confessing a sin. **

****

**"I was scared for the first time ever! I didn't know what you were about! You scared me, Chichi! You showed up and I had to jump headfirst into somethin' I didn't know anything about!! You were all hugged up on me and I was nervous, 'cause no girl had ever touched me that way before, and I didn't know what to do! I thought that life was 'gonna be like in battle, when I tried a technique I'd never used before, but was able to do it first try! But then you come along, and your loud and unpredict'ble, and next thing I know I'm sayin' some vows an' I don't even know you!!" His voice rang something eager, and Chichi felt her heart drop. She was right about his feelings for her, and to finally hear that her assumptions were right should have filled her with a sort of satisfaction...**

****

**_But how she wished she were wrong._**

**__**

**__"But then I got to know you, and you weren't loud anymore..... just concerned, and you weren't unpredict'ble..... just free. An' I come to know you, not for the 'lil girl I met six years ago, but for the 'lil girl you are now."**

****

**Chichi's eyes watered. He called her "'Lil Girl", which had been his pet name for her early on. She wanted to talk, but he pressed on. Besides, her vocal chords were far too tangled, anyway.**

****

**"An' if I had known then, what I know now, I wouldn't have even thought over it twice before I said 'Yes'. 'An do you have any idea why, Chichi Son?" He asked with an odd curl to his lips. **

****

**She shook her head.**

****

**"'Cause I love you."**

****

**Her heart stopped mid-palpitation, but her overwhelming skepticism tried to interfere.**

****

**"Goku, don't s-"**

****

**"I know, you said don't say it if you don't mean it the day we found out you were pregn'nt. I thought about that a whole lot, 'cause I didn't know what you meant. I thought you knew I didn't lie, but I guess you didn't. I thought about it and I asked myself what it was that made someone get loved? And when I thought about it...."**

****

**She pricked her ears, and a faint smile lit his eyes.**

****

**_"It was just you."_**

**__**

**"Goku....I...." Her eyes filled and spilled in an instant.**

****

**"Just in case you didn't know before, I 'reckon you know now. So please don't do this, Chichi. If you've ever felt anythin' about me, then you won't. I won't ask anythin' from you again if you just wo-_mmph!"_**

****

**He couldn't finish his sentence before she had regained strength enough to yank him down and kiss him. When she released, she fell sobbing into his arms. He felt awkward, there went those mood swings again.**

****

**"You know I don't deserve you..." She grunted between hiccups.**

****

**"Yeah you do, you just don't know it." He soothed, "Maybe if I had told you more you wouldn't have doubted it in the first place."**

****

**"Don't..." She started, but was unable to finish.**

****

**Silence reigned momentarily, Goku rubbed her back compassionately while she cried.**

****

**"So where do we go from here?" He asked.**

****

**"It'll be hard...." She whispered.**

****

**"But I think we can do it." He voiced reassuringly. Since being reunited with her, he felt his marital defensiveness kicking in, and was now twice as assured as he was when he first entered the room. Though the pain didn't levitate much, it felt bearable now.**

****

**_"Now that we're together again."_**

****

****

**_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_**

**__**

****

**_A/N: Hey! Sorry for the abrupt ending, but this is longer than the normal chapter *page wise, it's probably about even, but since there was so much dialogue, it just made it longer.*_**

**__**

**_Anyhow, please review if you would. I'd appreciate it much! The next chapter will probably be coming sooner than this one, but no promises! Oh yeah, to those Yu Yu Hakusho fans, Keiko *ISN'T* named after the Keiko in that series. Keiko is, in fact, an extremely popular Japanese name that I have taken an extreme liking to. I'm already naming two of my kids Japanese names, and Keiko may well be the third! Lol, that is if choose to have that many! Anyhow, thanks for everything ya'll! Much love! God be with you!_**

**__**

**_¤BONUS!!¤_**

**__**

**_In the last chapter I mentioned that Goku was *drools* wearing tapered leg jeans and a football jersey. When my sister proofread it for me, I asked her what color she thought the football jersey was. She said a certain color, which was not the color I had envisioned it to be. However, she said that she was nearly certain 80% of my reviewers would agree with her on the color, and that no one would agree on mine. This may be stupid, but she requested that I ask you guys to post your guess in the review. The next chapter I'll let ya'll know, but ya'll don't have to take part in this if ya'll don't wanna. But I thought it could be fun for those who like to interact. Thankies!_**

**__**


	8. End Of The Innocence

**_Disclaimer: Believe it or not, people, I have FINALLY mustered enough composure to write a Garlic Junior line! Now I just wonder if I can keep my reputation in tact while reiterating ANY of his lines, since it seems that's the only thing about DBZ we'd like to forget! Oh yeah, I don't own Dragonball/Dragonball Z._**

**__**

**_*Tenshi throws up a shield of defense to keep herself from being sucked into a world of cliché' fanfics, (Which is what the Dead Zone consists of, though we never heard about it in the anime!)*_**

**__**

**_Garlic Junior: Soon, that little pimple of a shield will pop, and you will ooze into the Dead Zone like the puss you are!_**

**__**

**_A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Oh my good gosh! The first time I heard this line.... nevermind, I can't even adequately describe my reaction, it was just kinda..... undefinable, lol._**

**__**

**_Anyhow, thank you guys SO MUCH once again for your reviews! Gosh, I have the best reviewers in the whole entire world of fanfiction! THANKS!! Well, to answer last chapter's question of the Football Jersey Goku was wearing....it's actually GREEN!! BWUAHAHA! My sister thought it would be Red. Seems like her little plan to humiliate me has backfired, since almost EVERY ONE OF YOU said Green or Blue!! Which is also a good guess, since it's a lot closer than Red!! *Pulls out the Voodoo Rabbit and twists it's ankle* HA! FEEL THE BURN YOU STUPID GRIZZLY!!! AHHHHHHH!!!! *Composes self* Sorry, that's a bit of a private joke of ours, lol. But you guys had better review nicely, or I'll sic the Voodoo Rabbit on YOU!! *Maniacle laughter*_**

**__**

**_Anyhowsers, THANKYOUILOVEYOUBUHBYE! Oh yeah, on with Chapter Eight!_**

**__**

**_¤This chapter is dedicated to Bear, whom I love so very, very much and leaves such nice reviews! Thank you, Bear!¤_**

**__**

**_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_**

**__**

**_No parent should ever have to bury their child_.**

****

**He knew the truth behind those old words now. Surely no day would ever be satisfactory when laying your own child to rest, but the day was more dismal and morbid than any in his memory.**

****

**He was conscious of the wet, muddy ground beneath his feet, threatening to swallow him into it's subterranean bowels with the slightest of uncoordinated movements. The cold rain that hit his face, though he was sheltered beneath the canopy of the funeral home, bit with the intensity of a rabid animal, as if it were trying to rip the flesh from his own body on impact. He was vaguely aware that he could see his own breath, frosted in the afternoon's freezing air, as it wove in and out of heaven's falling crystalline. The skies were overcast, a collage of gray and onyx, with random jolts of silver light penetrating the sheets of clouds at intervals. The weather was excruciatingly cold, even for a warrior's bearing.**

****

**There was Krillin, donned in black attire, lips quivering from the chill in the wind's breath, and sincere remorse in his large, black eyes. He looked rather forlorn, excluding himself from the huddle of grievers to perhaps bear the weight more than they. Krillin had a habit of that. When things came to sorrow, he usually tried intentionally to take the blow full force for the sake of loyalty, rather than relying on others to help him manage the load. Goku was always perceptive of this, and always tried that much harder to reach him in times of distress. Yet he was unable to do so now.**

****

**There was Yamcha as well, also dressed in black, with more elaborate trimmings to his suit than to Krillin's, or even Goku's itself. Beads of rain clung to his dark hair, which was longer now than Goku had recalled it being in a long time. He lowered his head throughout most of the service, obviously listening, but turning his visual to the hunter of the forests' floor. His arm was slung supportively around Bulma, who's sapphire locks received a more lavender appearance in the wetness of the rain. She had allowed her hair to grow longer, too. What last time he remembered as ear-length in style was now close to her shoulder, which looked much prettier, considering the style in which she had cut it, in multiple layers, parted down the middle and framing her face exquisitely. She wore an expensive, burgundy color dress, which matched her figure well, but was still acceptable as mourner's wear. Her lips trembled from the word's of the priest, and her eyes watered, but he wasn't sure if she actually cried, since there were so many water beads running down her face anyhow.**

****

**Her mournful, yet composed features were the exact opposite of Launch's. Since the news of the baby's death, she had reverted back to her passive, navy-haired personality. Once she was aware of the situation, she had taken the news the hardest out of all of Goku's companions. She was crying hard, yet not uncontrollably. Her long, wavy hair had been let out of it's ever-present red kerchief, and was now pulled back in a silk, black one, that covered the crown of her head, exposing only her bangs. Her dress was not nearly as flashy as Bulma's, but was just as pretty in a quaint sort of way. She leaned on Master Roshi, who for once, had enough respect and decorum to not take advantage of the situation. He was dressed in a dark suit, which was nearly identical to Krillin's, with a hat that resembled a derby which he now held in honor of the service. He wore his best pair of sunglasses, which had thin, black rims and a much younger appeal to them. At his knees was Oolong, who was quite shaken by the entire situation as well. His attire was less formal, with a white dress shirt and black slacks to tie it together. He had his arm around Puarr, who was taking the ordeal as seriously as Launch was.**

****

**Outside of this congregation was Mira, the sole hospital staffer to attend. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders in a free appearance, though it had once been curled and primped, it now appeared wet and ragged, but only added to the glamour that her beauty possessed. She was dressed in a knee-length straight black dress, with a wine-colored coat wrapped tightly around her body to shield herself from the storm. Goku had just enough awareness to notice how different she looked, in a real dress with her hair down, and not in the white outfit and sporty ponytail with which she normally adorned herself.**

****

**Then there was Gyuu, who was taking the whole thing hard, yet not as hard as his son-in-law had speculated. Goku suspected that there had been a long inner conflict concerning his emotions on the ordeal, and that he had fought back just enough to appear to have restraint..... Though it wasn't much.**

****

**Then there was the most unbearable aspect to the whole service besides the burial itself....**

****

**Chichi.**

****

**Though she had been making progress physically at the hospital, her condition still wouldn't allow her to walk without aid, so she was forced to attend in a wheelchair. What would have usually humiliated her now didn't seem to matter, all she did was cling to Goku's shirt and let the tears fall. And fall they did, until the front of his white dress shirt was soaked from their moisture, and little of it could be credited to the rain, as she shielded it with her body, which was in full contact of his chest and stomach. He held her tightly, it was the only thing he knew for certain to do. It was all making his stomach leap in a terribly sickening way, and as much as he couldn't admit to her, he needed her presence as much as she needed his.**

****

**The only thing more disheartening than being aware of her uncontrollable sorrow was the coffin in front of him. And it wasn't just due to the fact that his son's corpse resided there, though that was most of it. It was also because of the casket itself. **

****

**He had gone the day before to pick it out, and the entire experience was as emotionally draining as anything he had ever felt before. When he felt his son's spirit pass to another plain -- hopefully a less painful one -- it had hit him hard. But now picking out the casket was downright heartbreaking, because there was no turning back after this point. He was single-handedly choosing the object in which his first and only child would forever find peace, and sleep in soundly for the rest of time. The reality of this horror was reeling when fully appreciated, and despite all of his regrets and remorse, the one thought which emerged from his brain rationally was that he wanted the coffin to be perfect.**

****

**He had scoured the place scrutinizingly, each step coming heavier than the last, and every breath more laborious than the preceding. With every passing casket, the weight that pulled in his chest only became greater. With each moment, the service loomed sooner than it had the one before, and it was something he couldn't even think about. His wife was extremely sick back at the hospital, and no doubt she needed him awfully. All of the pressures of the situation hit him full throttle while strolling down those rows of coffins, making the trip there that much harder.**

****

**He contemplated once more which casket he was going to choose. For the first time ever, he found himself placing the worth of the product on the value of it. He didn't want any run-of-the-mill coffin, he wanted something exquisite, something elaborate, something beautiful. But no money could buy what he would have set him in, and no hands could have constructed it, either. Even the most wondrous coffin in the world would have tainted his appearance with it's unworthy make, but he knew he'd have to settle for less, even if 'less' could be qualified as the best.**

****

**He had looked over a long, sleek casket, made of onyx marble with silver handles and trimmings. Even to Goku's underdeveloped sense of beauty, it seemed angelic. It was lined with the purest white silk he had ever seen, and was as soft to the touch as anything he had ever felt. This was surely the most adequate of resting places for his infant son that anyone had to offer. But to his dismay, the amount of money he had wouldn't even cover the manufacture's expense. Sadly, he had to turn it away for something more affordable.**

****

**But yet, there was a short, cream-colored casket with elaborate details etched into the handles and face, with a navy velvet lining inside. Though not as glorious as the previous, it was still a gorgeous piece. He sighed and opened his thin wallet. Nope, not even _near_ the total amount needed.**

****

**He was beginning to compromise that which he had not dared to level with yet. The fact that maybe he _wasn't_ going to have the best. It was a hard pill to swallow, but it only grew larger as he sifted through the best of the best, which dwindled to the mediocre, which ended in the regular.... And sadly, it kept spiraling even from there.**

**Finally, he had exhausted almost every coffin in the place, and much to his dismay, he hadn't even come close to the price range of any of them.**

****

**Then came the ugly, jagged, white, pine box. The only thing that he could afford. In those moments how he had wished for the first time ever for wealth. It nearly tore his heart out to hand over the 27 Zeni only to acquire the ugliest casket in the place. It splintered his hands when he touched it, and the knots in the wood were still visible, even after the thin coat of paint had been sloppily applied. How he had wished to buy something capable, something luxurious... Something lined in silk, perhaps, or velvet. Something with trimmings of precious stones or expensive metals. Something with lines of poetry etched into the face, or scriptures of hope carved on the side.... But not this simple box. **

****

**_"Not this simple box."_**

****

** *****

****

**After the priest's sermon was over, they allowed the guests and family one last time to say good-bye. The coffin lid was opened, and everyone allowed to pass by in a procession before leaving the cemetery. Though this was a very uncommon practice, the funeral directors decided that it might help in this situation, since it had been a specific request by the parents of the infant.**

****

**The guests lined up in single-file and passed the open casket. The occupant looked irregularly beautiful, dressed in white with a layer of cushioning around him. For the make of the cheap coffin, he looked cozy. The condition around him was an imitation silk sheet placed by the child's mother, since there was no lining inside the crude box itself. However, it did lighten the cruel appearance a bit, adding a soft glimmer of comfort. In his small arms he held onto a tiny, stuffed rabbit with floppy ears, with an almost tear jerking innocence in it's black button eyes. Beside him was a crucifix which had been placed there by the priest, which looked quite expensive by the craftsmanship. Goku had been thankful it had been placed there, it added an otherworldly peace, and made the casket look not as empty as it would have been without it. Lastly, there was a photograph inserted of his father and mother. The photo was his mother's favorite, showing both of his parents laughing and smiling, with his father holding his mother and swinging her playfully. It had turned out a truly remarkable photo, since the picture was taken at a spontaneous moment in which they both averted their attention to the camera, smiling undeliberately, yet very photogenically.**

****

**Soon, it came their time up as everyone else peeled off to the far corners of the cemetery to leave time alone for both parents. Goku held Chichi on his arm as they neared, since she was lacking the ability to do so of her own accord.**

****

**He looked so angelic, lying there in his white outfit, nothing to adorn it save the 'Son' family emblem in the middle. His eyes were closed and he appeared to feign sleep. Although he knew his son was dead, Goku had felt that as long as he could keep his physical entity in sight, that he wasn't quite gone. But in a few moments, the lid would shut, and he would be placed in the deep, dark ground. He was sure it would be cold there, and all in the world he wished for was to be able to keep him warm forever. Maybe it wouldn't matter if he was cold or not, but it wasn't something he wanted. Not at all.**

****

**He reached down and touched his face gently. It didn't seem possible that he could look like he did. It was as if him and Chichi had split both of their characteristics in two and created him from their own appearance. He looked so much like her, but yet his own features were visible as well. He wished that he could have lived long enough.... Just long enough to walk.... Though they said it wouldn't be probable. Or long enough to hear him say 'Daddy' or 'Mommy'.... Maybe even long enough to just babble a few incoherencies. **

****

**He sighed deeply. He knew that if he wished for him to stay long enough for this or that, it would never end. It would always lead to just one more day.**

****

**Chichi extricated herself from him, and turned around to see her baby one last time. Her sobbing had diminished, and to Goku's surprise, she talked quite consciously.**

****

**"He really does look like you." Her voice emitted a strange emotion, strained with grief, but wistful nonetheless.**

****

**Goku nodded, unable to speak momentarily. Finally, his tongue found the formation, "I think it's more you than me."**

****

**"He's a really.... A really good mixture, I suppose."**

****

**"I... I think so."**

****

**"I wish he'd have been able to come home with us..."**

****

**Goku fumbled for the words, "I do, too."**

****

**"I wish I could unmake it," Her tears ran slickly down her face, "I wish I could have been the one to go, if he could have lived, you know."**

****

**"I would've liked to taken it, too, but I just guess it wasn't s'posed to be like that." He wrapped his arm around her supportively, and he felt most of her weight shift against him again as her posture began to weaken.**

****

**"Will we.... Ever be able to start over again?" She asked sadly, the tears evident in her grainy voice.**

****

**He abandoned his arm holding and hugged her entirely.**

****

**"I think so. We've got a house, we've got each other, and...." He hesitated and looked into the tiny, pine box, **

****

**"We've got a family."**

****

**His words were not intended to emit her emotion, yet she cried into him again all the harder.**

****

**"I...I guess we do..." She choked, "I just.... Always thought that it would be a little bigger than this...."**

****

**"We can always adopt, 'ya know. Even if we can't have our own, we don't have to not ever have any more." He rubbed his hands up and down her arms soothingly.**

****

**"I know.... But he's the one I want..." She sobbed again.**

****

**He gulped and laid his chin on her head. "I know.... me too."**

****

****

** *****

****

**"Goku Son, I....I need to talk to you.." Mira stated hesitantly as she neared her friend and his wife. The funeral had been over for nearly ten minutes, yet no one had left. His friends were eager to visit with him and Chichi, and try and console them in any way possible.**

****

**He looked at her inquisitively.**

****

**"Okay." He muttered, and kneeled down to Chichi's level where she sat in her wheelchair. He took her hand and squeezed it, so she would know he was there. She was crying badly again, and had taken another fit. **

****

**"I'll be right back, okay? If you need me, I'll just be over there."**

****

**Chichi didn't respond, so Goku let go of her and followed Mira underneath a congregation of trees. The cemetery that they had chosen was very, very old, with less than ten graves in the middle of the woods. But it was the closest graveyard that they could find to their house, and they wanted him to be as close as possible. It still wasn't extremely accessible, but it was close enough to get to on foot if you were willing to walk, which he was sure, they both would be when time healed their open wounds.**

****

**Once far and separated from the crowd, Mira turned to face Goku, though she didn't look him in the eye. Goku knew that something was wrong when she refused to make eye contact. He knew that he looked terrible, and he felt worse than he looked, but even when he had been so distraught three nights ago when everything came crashing down, she had been able to look directly at him. He wondered now why it was different. **

****

**"What is it?" He asked passively, his voice soaked through and through from a combination of depression and anxiety, but his voice was still somewhat curious in nature.**

****

**"I... I don't know exactly how I'm supposed to say this, Goku Son..." Her voice trailed off as she stared absorbedly into the ground. He regarded her with a dull interest.**

****

**"Say what?"**

****

**"I.... I'm sorry I didn't say it before, I just.... I didn't know how, so please don't be angry with me...."**

****

**Goku's saddened eyes cocked a confused brow in her direction. "I'm sure I won't be..."**

****

**She turned her gaze upward to make contact. The wind was thrashing his unruly mane in every direction, and was causing the collar on his white shirt to nearly fly away. He looked cold and worn, and oh so very sad..... She didn't know how she was going to tell him what she hadn't been able to previous.**

****

**"I'm sorry, but the hospital.... Mayo.... He wants to run some more tests...." Her eyes began to water, and Goku's curiosity peaked despite his sorrow. **

****

**"Yeah, I know that Chichi needs a 'Fusion' or somethin' like that...." **

****

**"It's a blood transfusion, but that's not what I'm talking about."**

****

**"Then...... Then what?"**

****

**She bit her lip and looked away, but managed to vibrate her tangled vocal chords. "They need to run some tests because of the way things turned out." **

****

**She managed to look directly into his eyes, though she wished to look away. "Your child was different, Goku Son, extremely different."**

****

**"Yeah..." He said, rather unimpressed, "I.... I know he was, they said he would be."**

****

**"That's not what I'm talking about." She quickened, and the look of intensity in her crystal-clear, sapphire eyes was enough to disconcert his mood. "When I was rocking him in the nursery, after we took him off of support, he started to cry. I was so distraught over the whole thing it really didn't disarm me until I thought about it later. You see, newborn babies aren't supposed to be able to cry until they are older. Their bodies are still underdeveloped, and their tear ducts aren't able to produce moisture just yet. I found this interesting and told one of my coworkers, who mentioned it to Mayo. He became extremely interested in the case and asked for a DNA sample. We got one, and he sent it to the lab. Though it usually takes much longer to find out about something like this, the test results came back in this morning...."**

****

**"And?" He asked impatiently.**

****

**"And your child was definitely not normal. In fact, they found out several things by his genetic makeup that in all senses of anatomical research doesn't make any sense. They said some of it could be credited to the fact that he was afflicted from birth, and premature, even. But under closer observation.... We found out that our first assumptions were wrong."**

****

**She stopped for a moment, and Goku's glare urged her to continue. She wanted to, but she honestly didn't know what to say.**

****

**"When the DNA results came back in, they found out that your child had some chemical imbalances. He had substances in his body we never even knew existed, none of our specialists had ever seen anything like it. But probably the most startling of discoveries was his chromosome count. We'd thought at first that it was underdeveloped chromosomes that made him different, but with a closer look, we realized that the chromosomes were developed, but in a totally different way than we'd ever seen....." She fumbled with her fingernails, and looked him dead in the eye. "Do you know how many chromosomes a person is supposed to have?"**

****

**Goku sat silent, but shook his head slowly.**

****

**"Forty-Six. Almost everyone in this world has forty-six chromosomes. But Goku Jr.... He had a chromosome count of what appears to be _double_ that of a normal person."**

****

**She looked at him as if he held some amazing secret, but he just returned her glare with the same intensity.**

****

**"An' what does that mean?" He asked.**

****

**"It means that that is not humanly possible. There's no way a human being could have that many, he would be something entirely different. So it's a scientific mystery as to how that could even be conceivable. Upon further inspection, we had to take some X-rays of him, as you know, when he was first born. We thought that he had some seriously underdeveloped organs, but when we looked twice, they seemed to have been completely formed, just in an entirely different way than we had ever seen. They also discovered he had the capacity to have up to forty teeth if he had managed to live to adulthood. His blood type was different than anything we had ever encountered. There's just no end to the things that we overlooked, it's almost embarrassing that these professionals missed so much and just dismissed it as pregnancy defects.... We're truly baffled as to what all of this means."**

****

**"What does it mean?" He slurred slowly, trying to take all of this in entirely.**

****

**"Well, to be extremely blunt, it could be that he was just a seriously deformed child with more problems than we have treatments for, or even ever considered. But by some accounts, your child doesn't biologically seem to even...."**

****

**She stopped, and looked at her feet for the umpteenth time. Goku pressed on eagerly.**

****

**"Seem to what, Mira?"**

****

**She looked at him, and her expression shot something through him that he hadn't anticipated.**

****

**"Seem to be classified as a human being."**

****

**Goku's mouth might have dropped open, except that it went cotton dry. Why it did he wasn't sure.**

****

**"That's wrong, there's no way that he couldn't be. I mean, what would he be? Some 'kinda somethin' else?" **

****

**"Honestly, we have no idea. That's why they want to run some tests. I think nearly everyone is ready to lay this to rest except for Mayo. This is really enticing him, and he wants to figure out why he was so different."**

****

**"But... What kind of tests is he talkin' about?"**

****

**"I'm not sure, exactly. But I know he wants blood samples from you. We had assumed that your blood types were unparalleled from what we had heard, but we never had any real formal samples taken. So he wants to see some from you."**

****

**Goku looked at her inquisitively. "Does that mean they're 'gonna use a needle?"**

****

**She nodded her head.**

****

**"I 'dunno, that looks 'kinda...." He trailed off, shifting his focus to the ground, though it was all too obvious that his attention wasn't on syringes. Mira put her hand on his shoulder passively.**

****

**"I'm sorry, I really am. I know how badly you don't want this."**

****

**He looked up at her with the eyes of a tortured animal, "All we 'wanna do is just go home. Can't he leave us alone now? 'Aint we done everything we were supposed to do?"**

****

**Her heart ached from his bluntness, and she wrapped her arms around him in a supportive hug.**

****

**"I know, if there's any way that I can stop this, I will." She reverberated sympathetically, rubbing his back like a sister would calm her younger brother. Goku waywardly placed his hands on her back. In an odd way, he felt close to her. Extremely close, near to the kinship he felt for Bulma, but in an entirely different way. Mira was the giving sort, Bulma the taking sort. But the partiality was still there.**

****

**"Thanks. You don't know how much you've helped us. I mean, without you, I'd still be thinkin' Mayo was makin' passes on my wife."**

****

**Mira smiled sweetly. "Your welcome, Goku."**

****

**"Goku? What happened to 'Son'?"**

****

**She retracted from his embrace and cocked a disgusted eyebrow. "Come on man, that can get tiring after a while. I don't need to know your last name now, because I know I'll never forget it. I'd say your one in a zillion, but that's not doin' you justice. If anyone could ever forget you for any reason, they'd be as wacked out as Mayo. And I don't think he'll forget you anytime soon, either."**

****

**He nodded, but an overwhelming sense of sorrow still clung to his face. He swallowed, as if he wanted to say something, but didn't know how to say it. Mira noted and prodded him first.**

****

**"What's wrong?" She asked softly.**

****

**"I....I don't know what I'm 'gonna tell her. I mean, I don't think she can handle this anymore. I'd say she's borderin' on another one of them breakdowns. There's no way she'll be able to handle more of these tests." He voiced remorsefully.**

****

**Mira lowered her head to the ground. "I wish I could tell you something to make it better, but it's not in my control. We can just hope and pray that there's something defective in their testing, and everything is fine. Because if it's not...." **

****

**She trailed off, but Goku didn't have to pry to understand her implication.**

****

** *****

****

****

****

**"Mrs. Son?" The authoritative voice broke her concentration. But what it was that she had been concentrating on was as much a mystery to herself as to the civilians around her.**

****

**She looked up with glazed over eyes. She hadn't been the same since the funeral. She wouldn't allow anyone to be close to her in any way or come in any kind of physical contact. She hadn't touched Goku in three days, nor directed any rational implications at him. He was beginning to worry badly, she could tell by the way he looked at her. She knew that she was sending him through hell again, but she couldn't gain the composure to talk to anyone. The only emotion that she showed were the tears that came at nighttime, with no one around, save him, to see them. It made her feel even more awful to know what she was putting him through, and instead of making her sorry for her vulnerability, it only made her cry harder.**

****

**"Mrs. Son? We need to talk."**

****

**Her eyes, though they were looking, were unfocused. She forced herself to rationalize, since she felt something deep in the pit of her stomach turn inside out. She knew that something important was about to happen, and she wouldn't be able to crawl away from it this time.**

****

**"She's listenin', she just don't look like she is." She heard the other voice beside her. It was the one that talked to her through her tears, and comforted her in the darkness of the night. How she had come to appreciate that voice, and moreso the one who produced it.**

****

**"Did I ask you?" The deeper voice snapped. She didn't like that, and she forced herself to intervene for the sake of the tenor at her side.**

****

**"What?" She asked feebly. Both Goku and Mayo turned to her in distinct surprise, since they hadn't anticipated any kind of reaction, though they had tried.**

****

**"Hey, your awake." Goku said, with rather an element of disbelief in his drawl. She hadn't been totally coherent for almost three days.**

****

**"I'm glad to see your making progress. Are you rational?" The doctor prodded.**

****

**"Yes, I am." **

****

**Mayo sighed, which unnerved both husband and wife. There was something that he wanted to say, but even he hesitated, which made the apprehension to run wildly through both minds.**

****

**"Your not going to like what I have to tell you, but....." He stopped, and flipped through a few pages on his clipboard, as if looking over something important. Goku knew he was just stalling, since the pages were blank.**

****

**"What?" He asked impatiently, resting his arm on the bed. Chichi glanced momentarily as his hand crept to take hers. She didn't want his touch, but she knew he needed it. She allowed him to hold her hand, but not before noticing the plethora of purple, yellow and black markings all over his arm.**

****

**"We found out that your infant had some extremely different genetic coding than anything we've encountered at this hospital before. I've never seen anything like it, and so I contacted some specialists from other hospitals, but even they don't know what to make of it. We're having a scientist look over it now, and he says that from what he's seen there's no structure to support the fact that this child is completely human. So we felt obligated to let you know that we're going to....... Have to _examine him firsthand_ to find out just what was wrong with him."**

****

**Chichi's eyes widened dramatically, and she gasped out loud. Goku didn't have time to let the shock register before anger -- _Anger such as he never felt _-- shot through every part of his body. He furrowed his brows menacingly, and tightened the grip on Chichi's hand, his jawline protruded agonizingly.**

****

**"_You're not...."_ He hissed.**

****

**Mayo felt a familiar fear grip his internals, yet stood his ground firmly. **

****

**"We can't allow attachments to get in the way of research. He's dead, and not doing you any good by laying in that joke of a coffin while he could be helping us make scientific breakthroughs."**

****

**Goku rose to his feet, kicking the chair he was sitting in to the floor with an unforgiving crash.**

****

**"You're _NOT_ digging him up! You're not going to even _TOUCH _him!!" He gritted ruthlessly.**

****

**"Look, we'll do wh-"  
**

**"_YOU WON'T!!" _He screamed, clarified venom leaking from his threat. In that moment Mayo had no doubt that he would kill him had he the chance. In fact, even Chichi had no assurance that he wouldn't.**

****

**Mayo was completely disassembled from the quaking that was running through him, so much so that he couldn't even think of anything to say. However, he gathered what was left of his pride, and voiced it in a loud command that rivaled any demands he had ever spoken. He neared the door and grabbed the handle in his hand.**

****

**"You don't have that authority, we do." He snapped and stepped outside the half opened door, but not before sneering, "And no one, not even the one responsible for the deformity, is going to tell _me_ what to do."**

****

**Goku started for the door, but stopped when he realized that there was nothing he could do for the situation now. He dropped to his knees and held his head in his hands. He didn't cry, he was far too angry, but for once in his life, he felt powerless. Completely powerless. Even amidst the sickness, death and funeral, he still held a fragment of strength. Now it was all gone.**

****

**After a few initial seconds, he heard some scurrying. He rose partially to see her gaining a sitting position in the bed. There was a ferocious look in her eyes, even among the tears that stained them. It only took him a moment to notice that she was trying to stand.**

****

**"Chichi..."**

****

**She said nothing but placed her feet on the floor frantically. She choked on her own breath, and took short, sharp intakes between grunts. It finally occurred to him that she was trying to get up. He forced himself to stand.**

****

**"Don't...."**

****

**"He's not..." She whispered and struggled to get her arms to push her into standing. Her motions were frenzied, and he knew that she wasn't thinking clearly. She managed to stand shakily, but fumbled with her footwork, staggering into the wall. She ripped the IV's and attachments from her body, sending trails of blood down her arms from where they had been. Goku took the opportunity to restrain her, and he grasped her flailing arms securely.**

****

**"Chichi, Chichi...."**

****

**"LET ME GO!!" She screamed and thrashed violently, but he held her fast.**

****

**"Calm down, please...." **

****

**"CALM DOWN?! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?! THEY'LL TOUCH HIM OVER MY DEAD BODY!!!!" She retaliated her efforts, trying violently to break his hold on her.**

****

**"Chichi...."**

****

**"YOUR GOING TO LET THEM, AREN'T YOU? YOUR GOING TO LET THEM DIG HIM UP!! YOUR JUST GOING TO STAND THERE LIKE A DOCILE COWARD AND LET THEM DESECRATE HIM LIKE THAT! MAYBE YOUR FINE WITH THAT, BUT I'M NOT!!"**

****

**"CHICHI!!" He screamed, forcing her down on the bed. She thrashed again, but it was all too obvious that all of the strength she could claim at the moment was far from overpowering. After a few moments of resistance, she calmed again, and he could fully appreciate the hurt in her eyes. Then, it was, he wished she would go back to screaming. Her eyes darted back and forth over the sterile floor before meeting his again. They held the disposition of one who was being consumed by a plague.**

****

**"_I don't want them to take him, Goku...."_ She whispered hopelessly, her brows caving over her eyes with a torrent of tears to accentuate their sincerity. She laid her head against his chest and cried. Her life was nothing but tears with a few recesses in between them. At least since coming to this hospital.**

****

**Goku stood stock-still, allowing her to cry. He still maintained his firm hold on her shoulders, though his grip eased gradually. His arms found their way around her, and he held her like he hadn't in a long time. She kept repeating herself over and over again, reiterating how much she didn't want this to happen.**

****

**_"Why does this keep happening to us?"_ She choked.**

****

**"It's not goin' to. Not this time. I swear we're not 'gonna let it happen." He stated before pulling away and heading for the doorway.**

****

** *****

****

**"You mean there's nothin' we can do?!" Goku reeled from the sound of his own words.**

****

**Mira looked at the floor and nodded. "I'm sorry. This is an unforgivable sin. But so much has been tarnished and abominated over the centuries in the name of human progress no one cares anymore, even if it stunts the growth of those it effects in it's wake."**

****

**Goku's mouth hung open, his eyes were close to liquefying into oblivion or drying out of existence, though he couldn't discern which. He clenched his fist so hard that four individual rivulets of crimson trickled through his closed fingers and splashed against the blindingly white floor. Multiple veins popped up along his arms, almost palpable with the heat that flowed through his bloodstream. And, if looks could kill, the uncharacteristic venom in his eyes would have made an Atomic Bomb seem like the settling dust from a schoolyard brawl.**

****

**"Isn't there _anything_ we can do at all?" The desperation emitted around him was as frightening as it was heartbreaking. Mira shook her head.**

****

**"Not unless one of you wasn't human to begin with. We've had similar cases with the conjugation between humans and shape shifters, but those were extremely rare cases."**

****

**Suddenly, Goku's countenance screeched into reverse, and he nearly grabbed Mira in anxiousness.**

****

**"What did you just say?! That ya'llve seen stuff like this before?!" **

****

**"Well, no, not exactly, but there have been some things like this before, where the children were a hybrid of two different species. But since you and Chichi are both humans, that's why it's so important that th-"**

****

**Mira didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence before Goku was halfway up to Chichi's room.**

****

** *****

****

**"CHICHI!" Goku hit the door ninety-to-nothing, nearly tearing it off of it's hinges. Chichi straightened in bed, a quizzical look on her face.**

****

**"CHICHI!! This is SO important!" He reached her bedside and grabbed her hands desperately, in a ploy to getting her full attention -- which he had, regardless.**

****

**"Wha-"**

****

**"Was there a reason your maiden name is Mao?!"**

****

**Chichi shot Goku a look which could almost imply the ripping of an old wound. She tensed immediately, and her old defensive disposition returned in a heartbeat.**

****

**"What do you mean by that?!" She snapped.**

****

**"I mean, are you a demon?!" He asked plain as day. Her widening eyes nearly popped out of her head, and a look of.... _Fear_ replaced her anger. She swallowed and shook her head vigorously.**

****

**"Of course I'm not! Where would you ever get an idea like that?!" **

****

**"Look, I just found out that ther've been cases a lot like ours when shape-shifters and humans had kids, 'cause they weren't the same. And I remembered hearin' somethin' about you and dad when I first met ya'll a long time ago. So I was thinkin' if you were, then maybe it could stop all of this." He rushed breathlessly.**

****

**Chichi just stared at him, an indiscernible look on her face. **

****

**"So you mean that if I was a demon...." Her eyes went blank, and her voice stalled. "That it could save our son?"**

****

**"I'm not sure, but I think so." He nodded to reinforce his statement.**

****

**She stared for a long time before nodding her head. **

****

**"If it will stop this, then yes, I am."**

****

****

****

** *****

****

****

**Odd couldn't describe the look in which Mayo's countenance abided as Mira told the story.**

****

**"And so Goku Son Junior is the way he is because one of his parents is a demon, just like that weird shape-shifter hybrid that West City Medical ran into a few years ago." She stated, a look of sheer gratification echoed from her being as she saw Mayo's face contort in reasoning.**

****

**"I wondered what was wrong with that boy...." Mayo started in, and before Mira could add anything, he continued, "So that's what that whole ordeal was about at the front desk this afternoon."**

****

**Mira regarded him. "Ordeal?"**

****

**"Oh yeah. Some enormous man was at the desk today, asking to see his son and daughter. He identified himself as _Gyuu Mao,_ The Ox Demon King. We all knew he was a demon, not only for his title, but because of his incredible size, such as very few humans have. He should have said he was Goku's father, then all of this would have made much more sense!"**

****

**Mira almost told him that the man was Chichi's father, but her curiosity compelled her to ask.**

****

**"What would have made sense?"**

****

**"Chichi's husband's genetic makeup is the most irregular thing I've ever seen. All of the child's deformities come from his father's traits, not his mother's. If he had just said that he was a demon from the start, then we wouldn't have had to go through all of this trouble. The genetic coding of demons are so complex and diverse there's no use in delving into it. There are so many research efforts being made in this field that many hospitals have been told to disregard it if such a case arises. Now I'm going to look like a fool for calling it off."**

****

**Mira was stunned speechless. Didn't Goku clearly tell her that _Chichi_ was the demon? It would make sense, if her father was a demon as well... But how did Goku fit into all of this? Despite the fact that she was baffled, she thanked her curiosity and Mayo's huge mouth for giving this away. If she had said Chichi was a demon, then everything would have been blown big time. Although she was more puzzled herself, she thanked her lucky stars that she had let her inquisitive nature satisfy itself.**

****

**"So your not going to dissect him or anything? Your going to leave him alone?" She asked, far to giddily for his taste.**

****

**"I don't see why I should. Besides, that child has a good mother. Poor girl, I do feel bad for her, but I guess she brought it on herself..." He stated more to himself than to Mira.**

****

**"Huh? What are you talking about?"**

****

**Mayo looked at her strangely. "If you must ask, then I fear you'll never know."**

****

** *****

****

**The faint lullaby of the machinery sounded menacing to her. Everything did for the time being. To stay awake was misery, waiting in unbearable anticipation for any news at all, but sleeping meant dreams, which were far, far worse.**

****

**When she was least expecting it, the door creaked open. She instantly identified Goku as the one to grace the threshold. He wasn't smiling, but the dread was gone from his eyes. He came and sat down on the edge of her bed.**

****

**"It's okay..." He said easily, "No one's 'gonna do anythin' to him."**

****

**Chichi felt an enormous relief flood over her. If only it were enough to vanquish the grief that still resided there.**

****

**"Thank you, Goku." She whispered.**

****

**He nodded, yet she could tell even through the darkness that the whole situation had drained him entirely, and only emphasized the fact that his son would never surface again. As unexpectedly as she felt it on her, she began to cry. **

****

**"What's wrong?" He asked.**

****

**"He's not coming back ever, is he?"**

****

**Goku leaned down and kissed her temple softly. **

****

**"No. He's not."**

****

**"I just.... I kept telling myself that if I could make it home, maybe he'd be there.... But he's not going to be now.... Or ever...." **

****

**Goku was astounded by her words, because they were the manifestation of his own thoughts. He wanted to reassure her and tell her it was okay, even though it wasn't. So he said nothing, but let his presence comfort her while he was unable.**

****

****

**_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_**

**_A/N: *skims over chapter* Did that make sense to ya'll? I sure hope so! I think I may have lost a few people with all of the Biological talk. I hate Biology, but found it necessary to add. Oh yeah, and to those of you wondering, Mao loosely means, "Demon", or more specifically, "Demon King." So though it's not REALLY Chichi's maiden name (I don't guess so, but it could be! At least if it is I never heard about it!) I added it for story benefit. And we'll delve much deeper into the whole dilemma next time on Dragonball! Much love!_**

**__**

****

****

****


	9. Old Wounds

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball or Dragonball Z. Yet I do own the right to express myself artistically, and if the great Toriyama-Sama had had enough GUTS to write one stinkin' romance scene in EITHER anime then MAYBE I wouldn't have to do this myself! Oh well, perhaps one day the franchise will be bought by a woman who loves romance.... Now wouldn't that be a kick to the sensitive areas. Especially since it's gonna be ME some day! BWUAHAHA! Actually, Toriyama is the BEST, end of story. However, I feel a baboon with Alzheimer's might be able to do better than the plotline to GT. Not that it's not going to be good, 'ya know. After all, one of my best friends really likes GT, and if she likes it then it must have some shred of redeeming quality about it, disregarding the whole Z gang, that is. Look at me! Rambling on and we haven't even got to the Corny FUNi Dub Line of the day!!_**

**__**

**_Recoome: My name is Recoome, it rhymes with doom, and you'll be hurting all too soon!_**

**__**

**_A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Gosh, I can't believe that line. Maybe one day I'll get enough guts to do a real bad Frieza line, but until then, I'll remain gutless. Anyhow, I've realized by skimming over my chapters that I really don't HAVE an Authors Note, it's just an excuse to talk to you guys! How pathetic is my life anyhow? Oh well, Hope 'ya don't mind! _**

**__**

**_*SIGH* As one reviewer put it, this story is totally far fetched. AND SHE'S RIGHT! If you guys still 'wanna keep reading, expect it to be much more far fetched. I applaud this reviewer for her insight to my one track mind, but contrary to her suggestion, I really don't intend on ending this so soon. Heck, I mean, THERE'S SO MUCH MORE I CAN DO! I hope I'm not aggravating anyone by making this so long, but *smiles* The ENTIRE Dragonball mythology was over 508 episodes, and look how much ya'll love that! HEHEHE! I AM AKIRA TORIYAMA, WITH HEAD TRAUMA AND A LOVE FOR ROMANCE!!!_**

**__**

**_One last thing, if I could have foreseen this, I wouldn't have believed it, but my reviewers just keep gettin' BETTER! Thank you guys so much. I realize that there are a lot who 'like' this story, but some of ya'll really go out of the way to tell me that you 'love' this story! I REALLY didn't expect or deserve the things some of ya'll have said! I've picked up about three reviewers this chapter who have just made my days SO much better! In fact, this chapter is dedicated to Sirena, since she made me feel so much better about writing. Thank you so much! I love all of ya'll! God bless and Enjoy Chapter Nine!!! *Nine already? WOW!*_**

**__**

**_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_**

**__**

**__He sighed as he heard the pressure from the closing door make that all-too-familiar sound. This had to have been the one thousandth stop that the bus had made since South City, and with each halt that the lumbering machine made, he felt more and more agitated. All he wanted was to get home. And, considering what they'd both been through, he didn't think it such an outrageous request. Yet no one seemed willing to comply with his fervent wish for a swift homecoming.**

****

**He diverted his eyes from the window, which had been beholding the tragic beauty of a rainy night in the large, empty streets of a nameless city, to focus them on the sleeping vixen whom he held on his arm.**

****

**She had been released from the hospital that day, and it had been nightfall before Goku could find means for them to get transportation back home. All of the money he had had on him was gone, and all that they had in accounts and at home was sure to be a distant memory by the time all of the hospital bills had been paid. After scouring diligently, he found an odd job that required little work, and he dutifully executed the task in record time, using the payment as bus fare. What irked him so was that he had the ability to get them both home quickly, hours sooner than this awful bus could, yet he had to refrain for health reasons. She was still extremely fragile, and the least little disturbance could cause everything to be made undone. And there was _no way_ that he was even going to flirt with that concept. He had been to the bowels of the underworld and abided there for many months because of her health, and he wasn't going to take any chance of jeopardizing it, no matter how minuscule it might appear. And besides, he was far too physically downtrodden to attempt such a flight now, and the Nimbus was out of the question because of the horrible weather.**

****

**Streams of orange and white light danced across her still face as they passed each lamplight, accentuating the cozy atmosphere a long nighttime ride held, despite the bus' cold temperature and dirty upholstery. The company on the bus wasn't much help either, but most of the riffraff had stayed pretty much to themselves. Though the presence of a very pretty young girl and her boyfriend was a chemistry that some couldn't help but tamper with, especially when they were both as tired as they looked. Goku had hardly noticed any of them, though some of the company with chains and bleach blonde hair was hard to dismiss without a double take, especially to someone who had grown up in the backwoods.**

****

**However, everyone who had catcalled or cursed incessantly had escaped his retaliation, as he misunderstood their context or simply didn't hear. His hearing was still as reliable as ever, but when he kept letting his mind wander through the annulus of his mind, it somehow seemed harder to keep things in their proper text.**

****

**She began to moan, and he looked down at her as she moved. She wasn't really awake, he figured, just a bit restless in her dreams. It had been a week since the funeral, but she still cried regularly and talked about nightmares. He figured that the whole big scare about the desecration of their son's corpse had a big role to play in it, since her dreams had only gotten worse since then, even though everything had turned out right. Every time he thought about it, he wanted to hold her tighter, touch her, kiss her, somehow make it all right the way he always had before when she was upset. But he knew that this time, it was a _very_ different ordeal. In fact, even after she had become rational and he had saved their child's honor, she still wouldn't let him touch her. The only reason he had her now was that she was asleep, and she wouldn't know he was holding her while she was unconscious. **

****

**Whereas before he had felt obligated to hold her, now he actually wanted to, and often. Early in the marriage, kissing and all had been fun, but was so awkward that he had had a hard time adjusting to it, despite he did like it a lot. But now, he found himself wanting more than anything to have the freedom to just kiss her whenever he felt like it, but due to the circumstances, he refused because of her feelings. **

****

**Had this been any other situation, Goku would have felt confused and neglected from her lack of contact towards him, but having been through the same thing as she, he understood her reasoning without even running it comprehensibly through his brain. But it did feel good to hold her again, even if she wasn't holding back.**

****

**** *******

****

**"I think this here's your stop, kids." Came the gritty, nasal voice from the bus driver. Goku opened his eyes when he heard the words directed at him, he hadn't even been aware they were closed. He straightened and tried to gain his wits,**

****

**"Where are we at?" He asked sleepily.**

****

**"As far as this bus' 'gonna go 'for turnin' around." He laughed, "'Sides, it's nearly near Mount Paotzu, I think that's where ya'll said you's from, right?" **

****

**"Yeah, yeah that's right."**

****

**The old man grinned. "You know, I grown up 'round here, Paotzu that is. Right 'perty place to be reared, if ones'd be askin' me." He drawled so thickly even Goku, who had been ridiculed many times for his speech, noticed the accent. He was glad that Chichi wasn't awake or else he felt they might be moving, if they ever planned to 'rear' kids one day. His mood dropped then, at the thought of children. He didn't know if he'd ever think the same way of them again.**

****

**"Yeah, I think so, too. I like it." He nodded, gathering his wife in his arms carefully and slinging a beaten duffel bag over his shoulder. "Thanks for waking me."**

****

**"'Twere'nt a problem. Ya'll look like 'yalls bushed anyways, I 'might sworn 'yall 'woulda slept plum back to South City if I hadn'tve. So's 'yall just be takin' it easy here on out, 'ya hear?"**

****

**Goku grinned and nodded again. "Thanks."**

****

**He watched on as the bus pulled far away, stirring up clouds of dust from the dirt road far ahead of him. The place where they had been dropped off was an abandoned station of some kind from about twenty years before, and about two miles out of the nearest town. Their house was several miles away as well, he discerned about ten, from the looks of the area. He had originally planned to walk all the way, but he was more exhausted than he had at first believed himself to be. **

****

**But now, the skies weren't dropping rain, just very overcast. He figured that a hop on the Nimbus wouldn't be unreasonable... Besides, she could even lie down on the way. He'd just make sure that they kept low to the ground, and not high enough to attract the attention of any wayward bolts of lightning.**

****

**He covered her ears firmly, so as not to wake her when he yelled. Though as he did so, he was more than alarmed at his own voice. It sounded worn, ragged, and held an unceremonious gravel to it which it had never held previously. He wondered if the little cloud could even identify it as belonging to him.**

****

**Regardless, it came to a screeching halt right in front of him almost instantaneously. He didn't even see it approach, but gladly glided down into it's downy embrace. The cool wisps licked at his bare arms, which made a tingle run down his spine. Boarding the Nimbus was always as unexpected as the first time, no matter how many times he had carelessly or restlessly jumped onto it.**

****

**It seemed they had not been riding long at all when they arrived in front of the small house. It was all he could do to keep from tearing the door down to get inside, even for something as small as to smell it's subtle fragrance. He slid off of the cloud, and walked slowly up to the door. As he did, he shook her softly, attempting to wake her. He knew that she wouldn't be mad with him once she realized where they were.**

****

**"Hey... Hey..." He jostled her ever-so-slightly, and whispered attentively, "We're home now."**

****

**She opened her tired eyes slowly, and it only took her a few seconds to realize where she was. She pushed herself away from him with an eager tiredness, though he really didn't wish to let go.**

****

**She nodded and walked to the door. He reached deep into his jeans pocket and pulled out the front door key. He really didn't know why she had insisted on keeping locks on the doors, since he could pretty much defend their little belongings against anyone who tried to take them, but now he realized that maybe they weren't all bad, since they aided situations like this.**

****

**Once the door was opened, both were extremely alarmed to feel the gust of cold air that hit their faces from inside. This presented a problem that neither had thought of thus far. In all of the extremely cold and wet weather, no one had thought to come home and turn on the heater. But it didn't matter so much, they were just home.**

****

**Once inside, Chichi shuffled far down the hall and Goku set the bag down and locked the door. He had every intention of going straight to bed, though most times car trips just made him feel like running or sparring. This time though, he was utterly wasted in recreational areas.**

****

**No sooner had he run the thought through his head when he felt something tweak his ki awareness. He immediately dropped into ready stance, his groggy senses nearly dissipating in the wake of such a finding. He gulped heavily, and one singular thought hit him full throttle. Chichi was alone and on the other side of the house.**

****

**In an instant he had torn down the halls in a near frenzy trying to find her. He entered the bathroom hastily, nearly tearing down the patched hinges from where he had broken it before. **

****

**Chichi was on her knees, retching like a dog into the toilet. His stomach turned over and he felt like puking himself. In all of his internal contortment, he never thought that he'd lose grip on ki level discernment. When she threw up, the quick and sudden surge must have triggered his senses, causing him to feel the twinge. After all, it had been faint and she was no where near powerful at the moment. The only way that it could have flickered was if someone had had a jolt of adrenaline like that. It was either that or the alternative, which he knew wasn't an option. The alternative being that it had come from someone with a knowledge of ki manipulation, someone who knew not only how to read ki levels, but suppress them at will. And there wasn't anyone who had a real concept of that besides himself, so it was pretty much a ridiculous notion. **

****

**After a moment had passed, the reality of what was happening dawned on him. He didn't know what to do, so he kneeled down beside her and held her hair behind her. She didn't really seem to notice his presence there, but then again, she _was_ vomiting so it wasn't that hard to believe she didn't acknowledge him. **

****

**After she was finished, she sat, holding herself over the open lid of the commode, sniffling wearily. He wished she wouldn't cry, though he knew it could be credited to the fact that she had just thrown up.... But, he thought, maybe she had thrown up because she had cried so much. An awkward moment passed, with her crying and him sitting there, holding her hair. Soon, he reached a hand to her and stroked her back soothingly, since he lacked an idea of a better thing to do. To his dismay, she shrank away from it hastily as if he were diseased. **

****

**"_Don't touch me."_ She whispered, never bothering to look at him directly.**

****

**"I... I'm sorry..." **

****

**He paused momentarily, unable of what to say next.**

****

**"Is there anything I can do, Chichi?" He asked softly.**

****

**She shook her head, "I can't talk to you right now, Goku." **

****

**He drew back, more than a little unsure of her reasoning, yet he nodded.**

****

**"Okay."**

****

** *****

****

**Goku was on his hands and knees at the base of the staircase, laboriously working at the task of wiping up the dried blood from where she had fallen, when she finally traipsed out of the bathroom. He quickly finished his task so she wouldn't have time to see what it was that he was doing. He thought that if she discerned the incident behind his menial work then it might only make things worse. She walked right by him, her eyes fixated on nothing in particular. He was too aware that she hadn't even noticed him. He hoped she wasn't mad at him for having touched her, he had only wanted to help.**

****

**"Are you ready for bed?" He asked as she entered the doorway of their bedroom. **

****

**She never turned to look at him, "I need to sleep alone. You can't come Goku." She replied, her voice sounding for all the world like a zombie's. Goku's heart dropped from her cold rejection. He knew her reactions weren't because of anything he had done personally, yet it truly felt that way.**

****

**He just stood there, eyes darting across the floor, unable of what to say next. Chichi caddycornered her vision so that she looked at him out of the corner of her eye.**

****

**"I... I'm sorry, Goku." She whispered before shutting the door.**

****

** *****

****

**He cringed. It was about all he could do.**

****

**He heard her voice drifting from down the hall behind the closed door of their room. He couldn't stand to hear her cry, but it was all he was used to hearing now. It was muffled throw the filtration of what he assumed was her pillow, but it only added to his grief to know that she didn't want him to know what was only too obvious.**

****

**It had been a week since returning home, and he had hardly seen her. She kept to herself, barely ever coming out of the confinements of her room. She rarely ate, and he was certain that half of what she consumed came up later. He had not spoken to her much, and as of the particular date, it had been five days since they had conversed. Not that they had had much conversation beforehand. He wanted to speak to her, to talk all night like they used to, but she was so ravaged emotionally it wouldn't do any good. She never invited him to share the room, so he still slept on the couch. **

****

**As odd as it would have seemed to him a year earlier, he missed sharing their bed more than he would have ever guessed. His body ached for her, just to hold her, brush her cheek, touch her shoulders... Little things he didn't even know he was aware of until now. But she still remained solemn, and he figured that he'd just have to let her wait it out. But he didn't know how much more he could bear her filtered crying.**

****

** *****

****

**Day came, though it could hardly be called day by the darkness of the clouds. They tumbled violently and the wind whipped with an uncharacteristic freeze. It was December, and though the month was known for being cold, no one could quite remember when it had been this bad. It had rained sporadically for more than a month, making each day colder than the previous. No rain fell as of the moment, but the forecast foretold a night of horrible storms.**

****

**Goku sighed. Another week had come and gone with little change. He was bit by bit getting into a routine, going on with his life. He still didn't fully comprehend the sorrow that resided in every corner of his mind, but he knew that he never would, and doubted that anyone else, no matter how world savvy they were, could either.**

****

**However, she was still withdrawn, coming out more than she had, but as before, only for something to eat, which she never ate at the table. She was never dressed properly, her hair in ragged stiffened streaks, and her face plastered with no emotion, though he saw it when he was unlucky enough to catch a glimpse of her eyes.**

****

** *****

****

**Goku was wandering around the kitchen aimlessly later that day when he heard a noise from behind him. He turned around and almost fell off of his feet.**

****

**Chichi was standing there, her hair pulled back, and wearing a light violet dress. The look in her eyes was sad, as if she was barely keeping herself from crying. He was so startled that she had come out that he didn't even say anything. He wanted to talk to her, but he thought maybe anything that he said to her would discourage her mood, so he smiled faintly at her and walked into the den so as not to crowd her. He didn't want to ruin whatever ray of light might be trying to shine through on such a dark day.**

****

****

**He watched her closely from the other room, though he pretended to be engulfed in other work. She pulled out a few things and started the fire on the stove. It was almost too good to be true. He had been living so long by his own means, he had almost forgotten what one of her meals tasted like. He felt something warm pass through his cold interior as he watched her slowly make her way from one end of the kitchen to the other. He didn't know what the sensation was, and he couldn't recall if it had ever been there before. It was as if he needed something, though he wasn't sure what.**

****

**He noticed the look on her face was strained, as if she was on the verge of collapsing. He hoped that she wouldn't. He hadn't heard her cry for three days, so he knew that she was trying to pull herself out of her depression, but he could only see that her stubborn refusal was making her pain that much more palpable. **

****

**_"What's wrong with me?"_ Chichi questioned herself fervently as she felt the tears sting her eyes, "_What kind of disgraceful_ _wretch do I look like? I cried for so long I thought my eyes would never be dry again, and now that I have control, I am NOT going to give in now. No matter how.... Much_.... _I.... Want..... To....."_**

****

**Her internal conflict won her attention, and her physical aspect went about in angry, jerky motions to try and get her attention off of her problems. She slammed and knocked things over unintentionally, too caught up to slow down lest her mind become fully aware of her grief and she melt once again.**

****

**In her blindsightedness, she reached for a skillet on the burner of the stove and lay her hand on it completely. So deep was her emotional battle that she hardly noticed it until her flesh started to melt, but when she did take note, it hurt... It hurt so badly and was so unexpected that she started sobbing -- The very thing she had been trying to avoid.**

****

**The whole situation was too much for her. She had come out too early. She wasn't prepared to start being normal again, she never would be. The hurt, the pain, the parting, the sickness, the death, the desecration, the loneliness, the cold, the emptiness, the night.... They all fell upon her, and she clutched her hand to her chest and cried.**

****

**The tears had only begun to fall when she felt someone's arms surround her and pull her close. The contact was unprecedented, and her mind nearly told her to pull away.... Yet that thought didn't sit for more than a brief second. It felt so warm, so inviting, so safe. She hadn't touched him in almost three weeks, but now it just seemed as if it was the rightest thing in the world. She allowed her head to fall to his chest, where she sobbed almost silently.**

****

**"Shhh...." **

****

**At his soothing, she fell farther into sobbing. She knew that was the opposite of his intention, but she couldn't restrain herself. He held her tightly for a long time, before whispering sweetly,**

****

**"Did you hurt yourself?"**

****

**She pursed her lips and nodded, never tearing her head from his breast.**

****

**"What happened?"**

****

**She tried to speak, but just couldn't find the words to do so. He hypothesized,**

****

**"Did you burn yourself?"**

****

**She nodded.**

****

**"Aw, honey, I'm sorry," He wrapped his arms around her tighter, but looked down on her from an angle, "Let me see, okay?"**

****

**She withdrew from her embrace and gently gave him her scorched hand. It had deep red marks across it, and looked painful even to him. He clamped his hand over hers and applied pressure. She almost jerked her hand away, except that his action made the pain dissipate slightly.**

****

**"Come over to the table and I'll see what I can do for it." He said, with almost the same authority in which she had heard her doctor speak, only much less stiff-necked and with much more concern. **

****

**"Now you hold it just like this," He placed her other hand over it and positioned it to how his had been, "And don't let go of it, or it's 'gonna hurt a lot worse. I'll be right there."**

****

**Chichi watched him as he walked down the hall, and she wondered how exactly it was that Goku was taking such a responsibility. Why, he acted like he actually knew what to do, which was just as surprising as the burn had been. She quickly shrugged her tears away with her shoulders, determined to not let her emotions get the best of her again.**

****

**Soon, he reentered with a bandage of some sort. She looked at it oddly, she had never seen it before, and, to be truthful, she didn't know that there was anything like it in the house. He pulled the chair opposite from her and took her hand firmly, rubbing it with some kind of ointment. After it had been applied he dressed the wound impeccably. She was amazed with the mobility that she had, though the wrap was tight enough to keep the pressure.**

****

**"If you take that off, it's gonna hurt bad, but you need to every now and then to put on some ice and add more ointment and put on another wrap. If you don't, then that stuff's 'gonna evaporate, and with a burn that bad your 'gonna 'hafta put on more than one lick of it if you want it to get better. It'll be sore for a while, but after a few days, it'll be like it was never even there." He said naturally, as if he was giving instruction to someone on how to breathe. She was so amazed her mouth almost dropped. He knew so much about this, and she, to be honest, had no idea what to do with burns. If it had been up to her she would have ran cold water on it and not wrapped it at all, and she most certainly wouldn't have put so much pressure on it like that. The way she saw it was that if it hurt _really_ badly, then it must be getting better. **

****

**"How is it that you know so much about this?" **

****

**He looked at her with a half-smile, "It's just somethin' I learned over the years. I used to have to fix myself up all the time 'cause there wasn't no one else to do it for me."**

****

**Her look proved that she wasn't satisfied with his answer, so he expounded,**

****

**"When you learn ki manipulation and how to power up and all, it really does hurt when you use an attack. I used to get scorched after every Kamehameha, 'Cause when you've got so much power swimmin' around you like that, your 'gonna get burned. And when you actually get licked with someone else's attack, it's awful. So I had to learn how to do this 'kinda thing or else all of my arms and legs 'woulda fell off a long time ago." He chuckled dryly, more at her expression than at his own humor.**

****

**"Wow," She muttered, looking down at her bandaged hand, "That's just.... I always kind of saw you as the 'lick it and stick it' type of guy. I didn't know you actually used any kind of ointments on yourself or anything."**

****

**"Well, most times it was special 'kinda plants and stuff, back before I actually knew the stuff came in a tube. It's a lot easier to just get some from town and be done with it than search for two hours for a weed."**

****

**"What else do you know about besides burns?" She questioned, totally intrigued by his know-how. **

****

**"Well, um..." His voice trailed off before piping again, "Cuts, bruises, gashes, fractures, broken bones, bleeding, scrapes, all sorts of things." **

****

**She looked at him with a sort of admiration, a look that he really liked. Maybe he'd have to talk medically again one day when she got mad. He thought it strange how much she hated doctors, but seemed to like the fact that he knew a thing or two about it.**

****

**She smiled and turned off the oven. He approached her, but she stepped out of dodge and headed back to her room. But before finishing, she turned around, **

****

**"Thanks, Sweetie."**

****

** *****

****

**The night had fallen, and behind the black, ominous clouds, the moon was full.**

****

**Goku knew that it was. He could feel it. There was something about the full moon that made him act much differently than at any other time. Chichi had noticed his behavior alterations at that time of month as well.... Boy had she _ever_ noticed.**

****

**His sweet, laid-back personality was still ever present, but it was replaced with an aggression that was very uncharacteristic to his passive personality. Sometimes, it was only a few select things in which his activities would differ. One time, he ate more than double his amount of food intake, and once he ate less than half. Sometimes he trained until he literally dropped and sometimes he didn't train at all. But one thing was always certain for her on the _night_ of a full moon.... She'd look forward to the next one.**

****

**He was so intense on those nights that she more than once thought that it couldn't be him. He was too desperate, too frenzied, too primal to be her husband. But the morning after it always proved to be his arms in which she awoke, so she had absolutely no complaints.**

****

**But for him, it was a different story. His weird urges and restless aggression never proved to be a hassle for him.... Unless he couldn't obtain the thing which he was stressing over, and then it became unbearable.**

****

**He reclined on the couch and watched the door. All he wanted was to tear it down. To traipse up to her and kiss her until she lacked breath.... But he had far too much respect to demean her feelings like that, even though the urge was almost unquenchable.**

****

**He tossed over on the couch, trying to assume a comfortable position. How he would much rather be in his own bed than on this uncomfortable hunk of padded wood. He knew she wasn't in her room now, she was down the hall in the bathroom, and had been for the better part of half an hour. He had heard the water running so he knew she was probably taking a shower. He shook his head, he wasn't even going to _think_ about that, especially not in his current state. **

****

**He lay there and listen to the wind scream outside. Thunder rolled and lightning lit the sky at intervals. It hadn't started to rain yet, but he was sure that it would be a very short amount of time until it did.**

****

**Inadvertently, his mind came back around full circle. He moaned in agitation.**

****

**_"Darned moon."_**

****

**But, he thought, the moon wouldn't be near as 'darned' if he were laying with her tonight. The warm sensation that passed through him earlier that day when he watched her cooking in the kitchen had only magnified it's essence ten thousand times more, so a great fire ran through his chest. It felt a lot like heartburn, but wasn't. Oh, his heart burned all right, but it wasn't heartburn.**

****

**He sighed in defeat. This wasn't like any ordinary full-mooned night, not that any of them had been ordinary, but it wasn't typical. Before, he had been secured in his emotions, and really didn't have any tumultuous feelings of which to speak. But the sorrow that had accompanied his son's death, the pain that had doubled with Chichi's sickness and mental stability, the loneliness he had felt since being sentenced to not touch her or speak to her when he needed her encouragement so much, merely added to his aggression exponentially. So he was a literal basket case. His mind sped, his heart raced, his blood boiled.... He was so restless that it hurt. He knew he couldn't take much more of it. The sad part was he didn't have a choice.**

****

**He felt guilty for having the feelings that he had. But it wasn't that he wanted her so much physically, and that he _certainly_ did, as he _needed_ her emotionally. He needed her to tell him that she cared, that all of his efforts and tribulations hadn't been in vain. And if she couldn't tell him with her words, then that was okay. He just needed to _know._ It had been ages since they talked, and she made no indication of her feelings to him when they did. Yes, he missed the emotional part of the relationship drastically.**

****

**Not that he was disregarding the physical aspect by any means.**

****

**It had been so long since they had lain together, since he had fallen asleep with his arms beneath her, head on her chest, just listening to her heart's song. So long since he had pressed his lips to hers, or ran his fingers through her hair, or felt the skin of her back, or traced the trails of her ears.... So long it was intolerable. But there was also that sense of importance that was associated with it as well. Like the way she used to kiss him, it was as if she couldn't live without it, and he wasn't just the one she wanted to hold, he was the _only_ one on earth who could make it right. No one else would do, and that was what thrilled him about the physical aspect. **

****

**He growled at himself in exasperation and pulled the sheet over his head. He couldn't allow his mind to ramble like that. It was wrong of him to even think of her like that now, she was hurting so badly, and she didn't even like him touching her in the first place. And despite the fact that his teenage hormones had all the stability of a house of blocks in an earthquake, he forced himself to disregard them.**

****

**He was just beginning to get a small foothold in his internal battle when he heard her come out of the bathroom door. At first he thought he wouldn't look, a visual wouldn't help his situation in the least, but he finally decided he should turn over and say goodnight. And turn over he did, but at a glimpse of her he fell right off of the couch.**

****

**For reasons unbeknownst to him, she had exited the bathroom in _full makeup_. Her lips were glossed so that the light from the bathroom lit them, her face was covered in a layer of classic ivory that added a color to her face that hadn't been there previously, and her eyes.... Were breathtaking. She had applied a dark layer of eyeliner just below the lashes, and a thick, black coat of mascara to the lashes themselves. Her eyes shimmered in the darkness, and his first thought was how innocent they looked. He had never seen her eyes look that way, they looked more than slightly sad, and the lip of her eyes just above her bottom lashes protruded slightly, flaunting a childlike mannerism to them.**

****

**Her hair, which had been washed very few times since returning from the hospital, was now clean and beautiful. It cascaded down her back and spilled over her shoulders from it's half-tied band, and when the lightning flashed, the gleams in her hair turned blue. Her bangs and sidelocks dangled flirtatiously in her face, framing it more beautifully than he thought could be.**

****

**And to top it all off, she wore a long, dark gown that hung to her ankles with slight straps on the shoulders. She never wore that gown, she always slept in T-shirts and things, which he always considered to be much prettier than gowns, but now, his mind had been changed.**

****

**He choked on his own breath. This was cruel. CRUEL.**

****

**"Are you okay?" She asked passively, looking down at the floor to meet his wide eyes.**

****

**"No." He stated plainly. He knew he should have answered otherwise, but he didn't even make an attempt to retract his comment.**

****

**"If you got off of the floor then maybe it wouldn't be so bad." **

****

**"Uh... Right." He pulled himself back to the couch, and sat straight up. Surely this must be an illusion. It was almost ten at night, there was no reason for her to be fixed like she was. It was his stupid hormones playing trick on him again. He had a sudden urge to destroy the moon, even though Kami was sure to bless him out about it. Though _that_ particular temptation was second in line. **

****

**She walked up to him and sat on the other side of the small couch. Nope, it wasn't his stupid hormones, she was really fixed up. Usually, he thought make-up demeaned one's beauty, but he changed his mind on that one, too, after catching her eyes again. **

****

**"Why.... Uh...." He started, but was quite unable to finish.**

****

**She looked at the floor, "I.... I don't know, really. It's just, I've been so sad for so long that I really didn't care how I looked, and on impulse I just decided to try and make myself look nice. It's stupid, really, but I just felt like getting cleaned up." She fumbled with the tape of her bandage, "Besides, if I wear a lot of make-up, I'm less likely to cry, to be truthful. I don't know why, it's just habitual, I guess."**

****

**Now he was really ticked. This was awful. No words could adequately describe his torment. He was really stuck on what to say, but moreso, he was really out of luck on what to do.**

****

**"You look really, really nice." He said incredulously.**

****

**"Thanks." She smiled, and ran her hand over the other.**

****

**The lightning flashed, and lit the nearly dark room in about two seconds of unadulterated light. Despite that all of the little adjustments made her look beautiful, he noticed how much he wanted to smear the gloss from her lips, break the restraint that loosely held her hair, and that gown was just in the way....**

****

**He physically hit himself at the conception of his thoughts. Chichi started at his self-inflicted pain. She had no clue as to why he was acting like this.**

****

**"Well, uh, goodnight, Goku. Thanks for the bandage today." She rose to her feet and turned to walk to her bedroom door. But for some odd reason, she turned and touched his shoulder.**

****

**"Sweet dreams."**

****

**He sat as still as a statue until she had closed the door. Then it all hit him with the power of a souped-up, steroid-induced Dodon Ray. He might have been okay, he might have tossed through the night, and he might have struggled with his unstable urges all night long and woken the next morning in tact. Until she touched him. Now there was no way he could go on in peace.**

****

**If he was drowning in guilt before for what he had thought of her then, then he was dead in it now. He felt like the world's biggest heel. His son hadn't been dead for a month and here he was trying to fulfill what he wanted.... It didn't seem right, and was hardly plausible. Yet he pulled himself to his feet and walked to her door anyway.**

****

**Inside, she was just turning off the light when she heard the knock. It startled her, and she wondered what it was that he wanted. She noticed he had been acting very strangely, but she had no clue as to why. **

****

**The way he had looked at her on the couch made her want to stay, but she couldn't stand to be touched.... Although he had held her so tightly today when she hurt herself, and she hadn't wanted him to let go.... _Of course she didn't want to be touched_!! She was still suffering too much, she still had to take the grief full throttle in order to fully appreciate the sorrow of the event, she couldn't accept any kind of levitation that he could offer. No, she didn't want him to touch and her and that's why she left.... But then why did she touch him before leaving?**

****

**Confounded, she was about to answer his rap when the door opened anyway. She looked inquisitively, he never opened the door without her consent.**

****

**"Chichi...." She heard his voice from the threshold, though it was more of a statement than a beckoning.**

****

**"Goku?"**

****

**She heard him come to her side of the bed, and she was vaguely aware of him in the darkness, though she couldn't tell if he was sitting or standing.**

****

**Suddenly, without warning, she felt his mouth slam into hers. It was so surprising she didn't do anything, she was totally immobilized. He continued with a passion that showed no signs of stopping or slowing down. He kissed her hard, harder than she had ever recalled him kissing her before, and he was by nature no soft administrator. She felt him move over her, pulling her to him desperately, and encouraging the pressure of the kiss by placing his hand behind her head. And while it was busy getting lost in her hair, he found time to break the band that bound it, letting it fall carelessly in every direction.**

****

**Her first initial reaction was too shove him off and give him a piece of her mind, and this she had every intention of doing, except that his body on hers and his kiss on her lips was nostalgically intoxicating. She had wanted to be left alone to bear the weight of her trial by herself, but at the moment of his touch, she knew that she couldn't go alone any longer. **

****

**Her emotional pain transformed to a physical need, and she returned his kiss ferociously. She half expected a startled falter on his part, since she knew that he had been expecting a rash lecture for his conduct, but his embrace never diminished. In fact, he only clung to her more tightly than he had before.**

****

**After many heated moments, he pulled away from the kiss and held her. She savored the feel of his heaving chest and the aroma of his breath so close to her face, but moreso the simplistic sensation of just being held. **

****

** *****

****

**The dawn was dark and stormy, and he couldn't truly tell it had come if not for the clock on their dresser. The weather the night before had been ruthless, with screaming winds, clashing thunder and sky-splitting lightning, with a rain so hard that the roof threatened to collapse from it's fall, and the day was not proving much of an improvement. However, the night before had been a storm, but for a much different reason than the rain.**

****

**Goku opened his eyes, and surprisingly he wasn't sleepy, just a bit exhausted. No matter what the activities consisted of on full-mooned nights, even if it was just sleeping, he was always tired on the morrow. He had always wondered why, though he could never find a logical explanation. **

****

**He looked over to see if she had risen yet, but from her position, he couldn't tell. She had fallen asleep in his arms, yet her back was against his chest and he couldn't tell if her eyes were open or not. It was so dark outside he wasn't sure if he could have told even if she was facing him.**

****

**"Goku?" Her query floated barely audible over the pounding rain and rolling thunder of the early morning. He wasn't startled that she was awake since his senses were slightly dulled, he just hadn't expected her to know that he was up.**

****

**"Yeah?"  
**

**"Did you really think that I was a demon?"**

****

**Her question caught him completely off guard. After last night's events, he hardly expected her to bring up something that paled so in comparison. He had almost even forgotten it, partly because he had tried to push that particular memory as far from his thoughts as possible.**

****

**"I.... I didn't really know, but I didn't think so...."**

****

**"Would it have mattered?"**

****

**"What?" He asked, quite unsure of the context of her meaning.**

****

**"I mean, if I had turned out to be a demon, would it have mattered to you? Would you have cared?" She asked, no emotion detectable in her dry voice.**

****

**"No." He answered so simply she shook.**

****

**"But why not? Why wouldn't you have cared? Shape-shifters are one thing, but demons are something entirely different. How would you have felt if I had turned out to be one? How would you feel married to someone who would have been a better match for Piccolo?" **

**"Your not for Piccolo, Chichi...." **

****

**"But why wouldn't that have mattered?"**

****

**"Well.... It just wouldnt've. Your you, Chichi, it doesn't matter if you were another 'kinda something, 'cause I like you how you are."**

****

**There was an elongated pause, and Goku broke the eerie silence by asking,**

****

**"Would you have cared if it was the other way around and I was the different one?"**

****

**He felt her tense in his arms, not something he wanted to feel. She delayed for a long moment before answering,**

****

**"To be truthful, Goku, yes."**

****

**His insides felt weird at her answer. It wasn't that he felt nervous or letdown, he just felt weird.**

****

**"But why? Why does it matter to you so much what people look like on the outside?" **

****

**Another long pause. He was beginning to think she wouldn't answer, but she replied. Her voice sounded far away, like it had the day she was describing her mother to him.**

****

**"Because, it hurts, Goku. You don't know what it was like being me. Being the little demon-girl, the one that no one wanted to be associated with."**

****

**He laid still, unsure of what her words had meant. She continued,**

****

**"After Mama died, Daddy had a breakdown. Before we had been a respectable family, royalty, even. But then he went reclusive, he locked himself away from everyone, and for a long time, I was alone. I knew he hadn't stopped loving me, but it hurt not being able to have _anybody._ I wanted so badly for someone, _anyone_, to just be there for me and listen to what I needed to say. But there was no one."**

****

**Goku felt a surge of sympathy towards his wife and father-in-law, but at the same time, he couldn't believe how hard it had been. She had never said anything about this before.**

****

**"Eventually, Daddy came out, but when he did, there was an odd glow to his eyes, and it scared me. Before he was so caring, and now he looked vicious. He wanted nothing but to lash out against the world that had been so evil to us both, by becoming evil himself. He dubbed himself _Gyuu-Mao_ then, whereas before we had had a respectable name to all who knew us. Even though I was young, I knew he wasn't thinking straight.... I knew he was just trying to get back at the world for taking Mama away.... For making us into a broken family. I was only five, but I was forced to grow up then."**

****

**She inched closer to Goku, and he warmly drew his arms around her tighter, especially when he heard the straining in her voice.**

****

**"After a few years, his want for revenge dwindled, and I could tell that he just wanted to go back to being a normal person again. I wanted it badly, too, but for different reasons.... I was a complete and total outcast. I had no friends. Everyone that I came close to ran away, or teased me, or tried to hurt me. They called me every name they could think of, it was as if I wasn't a real person, something that didn't have any feelings at all. And in their eyes, I wasn't. I was the spawn of a demon. It made me harbor a little bit of anger against my father sometimes because of his title. He called himself the Ox Demon, and so therefore everyone thought that he really was, and because of the intimidation factor, he never revoked his title, even after he reformed."**

****

**"Why didn't you tell 'em that you were just a girl?" Goku asked.**

****

**"I tried, but no one would ever stay still long enough to listen, so eventually, I quit trying. My life was a living nightmare, Goku, I felt very, very useless. The only one who loved me or cared for me at all was my father, and despite his horrible image, he was very loving, I couldn't have asked for a better Dad, just one with a little more sense of forgiveness. My life was terrible.... Until you came."**

****

**She stopped, the same thing happened to Goku's breathing. **

****

**"When you came, there was something unearthly about you. There had been a handful of people who had tried to reach dad, but then you came and in five minutes unmade seven years worth of bitter hatred. That's when I knew that there was something different about you. **

****

**"When I was with you, Goku, I felt like I was accepted, like I was.... Special. I was only twelve then, but I made up my mind that you were the one I'd always be with. Your impact was so great on me just by meeting you then, that I was never able to shake the feeling. Because of you, my life turned around. Dad went back to being the kind person he was before, and we moved to a village where I actually had friends. The people were very kind to us, and I had you to thank for it."**

****

**Goku was stunned. He had had no idea that he had affected her life so much. Now he really understood why she had been so mad when he hadn't recognized her at the Tenkaichi Boudokai. Her world had been changed by him, and he hadn't even remembered her.**

****

**"Life went well in the village for a long time. The people accepted us, though they weren't exactly completely aware of our past. Until one day when some other villagers visited our town, and recognized Dad as the one who used to terrorize them. Then everything came out, and most of the villagers turned on us. We were forced to leave and relocate somewhere else, but no matter where we went from then on, the reputation preceded us."**

****

**Her voice dropped in pitch, but she pressed on,**

****

**"By the time I was fourteen, we had found a secluded place to live, away from most of the surrounding villages, but I had to go to school in one of the towns close by. It was _terrible._ The name-calling I had encountered before was nothing compared to what awaited me at school. They called me 'Demon Girl' and 'The Majin Princess' and much, much worse. But thankfully, I had one friend, and I think that he was the only reason, besides you, that I was able to keep going during those years. However, all of the name calling soon grated raw on me, and I became extremely defensive. Before, I had been rather passive, but then because of all of the things that were being hurled at me, I had to retaliate or I would have been eaten alive."**

****

**It hit him then, just exactly why she acted the way she did. Whenever she felt threatened, she yelled and screamed, and when she felt she was being demeaned, she vented. He had always wondered what had caused her to change so much from the shy little girl he had met once to the fiery girl she was now. Now he knew, and he felt an extreme sympathy for her. He had no idea that she had been through anything like this.**

****

**"I managed to make it through those years, though towards the end I had to pull out and continue the rest of my education at home. It was so much easier there, without the insults, just dad and me. I started training extremely hard, preparing for the next Tenkaichi Boudokai, so I could go and... Meet you there." Her voice halted, and Goku suddenly felt like the biggest jerk on planet Earth. **

****

**"I didn't tell Dad I was going, I only told my friend. He tried to talk me out of going, but I wouldn't listen. We had a huge fight that day.... It was horrible."**

****

**"What was the fight about?" **

****

**Chichi stiffened again, and after a few moments of silence, she shuttled out her less-than believable response,**

****

**"Oh, nothing really."**

****

**Goku was far from sufficed with her answer, yet he didn't prod her. He wondered why she still insisted on keeping things from him.**

****

**"Well, we were having a fight, and I walked away. As I did, he said that if I left him for you, that he would never forgive me. And.... I chose you...."**

****

**An odd sensation of guilt swept through him at that moment, stronger than before. He wanted to say something, but her dialogue had put him in a very awkward position.**

****

**"So I left the only friend I had ever had to come to the tournament. But, I have to say, that even though it was a hard decision, I definitely made the right one." She said, trying to spin a believable tone of pride in her voice, yet there was a deeper, somewhat sadder, emotion behind it.**

****

**"I'm sorry...."**

****

**"Don't be, Goku." She stated firmly and rolled over in his arms to face him, "You've made my life better than it was, and more than I deserved."**

****

**"Why didn't you ever tell me any of this before?"**

****

**"Because, it's not easy.... It's not easy to relive that kind of thing, no matter how much better off you are now than you were then. It was horrible, but I suppose you have a right to know, I know I'd want to know if something like that had happened to you." He noted a quiet tremble in her words.**

****

**"That's awful, Chichi, I had no idea you'd been through so much. If I had known, I would've...."**

****

**"If you had known, I was afraid you would have left me, too." She added softly.**

****

**He almost responded, but didn't. He now knew the reason for her insecurities, but they still seemed deeper than he had at first concluded. Why was it that she was so unsure of herself, and he was the only one that knew? He thought that, after all they had been through, she would know by now that he wasn't going to leave her.**

****

**He drew his face close to hers and brushed her lips with his. **

****

**_"I wouldn'tve"_ He thought, though he knew she didn't hear him, "_I guess that's why she's so against bein' with people diff'rent than her, 'cause they made fun of her when they thought she was diff'rent."_**

**__**

**__Though the conclusion seemed to make sense, it by no means felt right. No one should have to go through such ridicule, not for anything, especially not something that they couldn't help themselves.**

****

**"Well, do you think it's about time to get up?" She asked heavily, wrapping her arms around his stomach.**

****

**He regarded her embrace with a half-smile.**

****

**"Are you kiddin'? It's rainin' outside and it's warm right here. I think we're both entitled to sleep in today, 'whaddya say, princess?"**

****

**"Yeah, I guess so." She laid her head against his chest, inhaling his aroma, and noted just how _good_ it felt to be called a name that wasn't derogatory.**

****

****

**_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_**

**_A/N: I can't believe myself, I totally wanted to cover so much more in this chapter, yet it was a little slow. I hope I can pick the pace back up by Chapter Ten, and I hope ya'll aren't losing interest just because of my slow plot developments. *Agitated sigh* Oh well, Snails aren't my favorite bugs for no reason._ __**

**__**

**_I wanted to take this time and web space to advertise a very good story by my bestest bud, Mira. She is in the middle of writing a story called 'Meaningless', which FAR exceeds my writing capacities in area's or wording, talent, and storytelling. ANY story by Mira is a jewel, so please, check out 'Meaningless' or any of her stories! She's my idol! I one day hope to ascend to her ranking, yet *sobs* I don't think I can! CURSE YOU, MIRA-ROT! ALWAYS ONE STEP AHEAD OF ME! Anyhow, do check out her stuff, you'll be oodles of gladness that you did. Leave me a review, and I'll love you forever, and leave Mira a review, and I'll love you forever, too! God bless ya'll!_**

**__**

**_FINAL NOTE: If anyone wants to be updated on 'Something Deeper' please just leave me your addy in a review *wink* or email it to me so I can put 'ya on my mailing list. Thanks once again for the greatness of these reviews!_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	10. Peace On Earth

**_Disclaimer: *spins around screaming* TOO..... MUCH..... SAKE....._**

**_With the aid of my good friend, Chrystaline, I have found the... Well, THE line from DBZ!!! Too be frank, I have NO IDEA how I missed this one, but it's just... HILARIOUS!! I couldn't exactly call it a Corny FUNi Dub Line, but it's just TOO HILARIOUS not to mention! This comes from the Frieza Saga right after Gohan, Krillin and Dende summon Porunga._**

**_*Tenshi throws a mad fit at the Dragon for no reason*_**

**_Dende: Come on guys! Don't piss off the god love of love!!_**

**_A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?!?! I know I can't!!! LOL! Once I found it, I was just... IN SHOCK that I had missed it before! Probably because I was engrossed in the line that Gohan said before it, either in laughter or sheer disgust. I still haven't decided between the two!! _**

**_Anyhow, SO SORRY that it's taken me this long to update. I really have no excuse so I won't try to make one. But, I will try and update faster on Chapter Eleven, since I'm really getting to the parts that are going to... Well, SHOCK I guess. Yes, it's getting blown even farther out of proportion than now. The funny thing is that every event I have planned corresponds so evenly with some unexplored situation in the anime that it could actually BE real, but the story itself is so unfathomable in the DB plotline that it would be hard to imagine it. Well, just remember that THIS IS HOW IT HAPPENS IN TENSHI'S TIMELINE! And there 'aint nothin' no one can do about that!!! *Tenshi is slapped with a lawsuit* DIDN'T YA'LL SEE MY DISCLAIMER?! I DON'T OWN DBZ! HAHA!! I WIN AGAIN! *tears up lawsuit but is promptly thrown in jail*_**

**_Aye, there's the rub..._**

**_Oh, one last quick note: "Goku GLOMPS Mira and pulls her onto his hot, chiseled body."_**

**_Hehe... Sorry about that quick rewrite from Chapter Eight, I had one very disgruntled Canadian to answer to when I wrote 'He NEARLY grabbed her.' Tee hee. THERE, 'YA HAPPY?!_** **_*Waves picture of Dorkey Cootie-Tush* Well, if she wasn't before, she is now! ^_^_**

**_Anyhow, ON WITH IT!_**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

  


**"It's a record-breaking year for precipitation in this part of the country, so probability states that we will most likely not be getting snow before the season."**

**Chichi turned off the radio and slunk back in her chair.**

**_"Just what I need.... A rainy Christmas."_**

**_Christmas._** **That thought seared at her. As a child, it was the only time she felt as such, and because of that it had always proven one of her favorite times of the year. Now.... It was just another disappointment.**

**One of the comforting thoughts that she had when in the uncertain stages of her pregnancy was that she and Goku would be able to spend this time with their baby. But now her hopeful aspirations seemed but a cancerous jest, and she mentally chided herself for ever allowing her mind to concept what a happy time it would be had everything turned out right.**

**She shook her head and tried to rid her mind of the visuals that were haunting her consciousness. She had enough problems now without thinking about could-have-beens**. 

**Such as the fact that there was an enormous stack of bills in front of her, bills she couldn't hope to pay. In fact, there was so much debt that it was an unspoken certainty that there would be no Christmas at all this year. **

**She knew Goku felt obligated. He had been all over the world, but no matter where he went, Christmas was a big deal almost everywhere. And she knew that he, as well as herself, had looked forward to it this time around. But now there was literally nothing to expect, except for disappointment. It was so unfair. This was going to be their first Christmas together and they couldn't even afford a single, solitary thing for each other. **

**And though she knew that it was wrong, there was a nagging in the back of her mind, that it _would_ be nice to get something.... Anything, really. Just a tiny thing to remember this Christmas in a good light, so that she wouldn't be forever doomed to remember it with nightmarish recall. She shook her head. That was greedy, and they couldn't afford it.**

**Chichi sighed heavily as she sifted through the mail. Every return address that she read corresponded to some place to which she and her husband owed money. She had tried to forget the bills that they were going to receive when she had secluded herself for so long, but now they were right in front of her. It was enough to drive a body mad**. 

**"_How are we ever going to be able to pay all of this_?" She groaned to herself as she ripped open another bill. Heretofore she had only been able to open the smaller debts, such as electricity and heating, but had avoided all of the letters from the hospital. She didn't even want to _think_ about how horrendous those were liable to be**. 

**She snapped up from the exultation of her sadness when she heard Goku come through the door. His clothes were soaked and his wet hair hung low in his face. He looked really cute then, she thought, but didn't have enough gusto even in light of his appearance to voice her comments**. 

**"I didn't know it was raining that hard." She attempted a half smile, but it didn't grace her lips.**

**"Yeah. It's been rainin' so long I don't know when it's 'gonna quit." He drawled in agitation as he flung his wet jacket to the floor. She eyed it disapprovingly.**

**"Please, Goku, don't give me any more work than I already have! Pick that thing up right now and hang it out to dry." She grunted exasperatedly.**

**He cocked a brow, but picked it up anyhow. He wasn't about to remind her that it was raining out. She'd just get angry.**

**"'Whatcha got there?" He asked as he pulled out the chair opposite from her.**

**"Mail." She laid her head in her hand.**

**"You okay?"**

**"No.... No I don't think so."**

**Goku pulled his chair closer to her and laid his hand on her own.**

**"Hey, we're 'gonna make it."**

**His reassurance was a double edged sword. It made her feel better that he was there for re-encouragement, yet at once it made her want to gag from the potency of his words**. 

**"How can you say that? We're so far in debt I can't even believe it...."**

**"Once I find a job it'll be easier, but you don't need to worry because it'll just make you feel worse."**

**She lifted her head to look at him.**

**"But right now, groceries are a luxury, and two of these bills have to be paid at the end of this month!"**

**He tightened his grip on her hand.**

**"I know. But if they have to cut off some stuff, we'll just do without. I didn't have no electricity when I lived up here all of those years, 'an I was just fine."**

**She sighed deeply. He was right, and she knew it. Doing without seemed like it was what they were going to have to do, since no other option was presenting itself.**

**Goku decided to change the subject once he saw how deeply she was being effected by the conversation.**

**"Well, what else did we get?" he asked, She noted he suddenly had too much interest in the mail, so she tried to pull herself from her slump. He always found interest in such simple things when he was trying to make her feel better.**

**"Well, we've got a bill for the heating, a letter from the hospital, something from Dad, something from Mira..."**

**"Mira?!" Goku asked, a little too attentively for Chichi's liking.**

**"Yeah...."**

**"For both of us?!" **

**She looked it over. "Well, it says it's just to you...."**

**"Well, then it's mine, right?!"**

**Before she could say another word he had snatched it from her hand. She really didn't mind the fact that he wanted to look at his own mail, but she minded terribly the fact that he wanted to look at his own mail from another woman. She tried to push her jealousy aside as she delved into another letter.**

**"Looks like we owe more than I thought to...."**

**She stopped and looked up. Goku wasn't even in there anymore. She felt her blood start to boil.**

**"_Fine. Let him go somewhere and be alone with Mira's HANDWRITING_!"**

**She was contemplating** **how she should vent her frustration when Goku emerged from the other room.**

**"So what did _Mira_ say?!?!" Chichi hissed through gritted teeth. Goku stopped. He knew he was in trouble now.**

**"Uh... Well.... 'Nothin really...."**

**"OH? WHAT IS IT THAT SHE SAID THAT YOU DON'T WANT ME TO KNOW ABOUT, HUH?!" **

**He gulped.**

**"She just wanted to say.... uh.... Merry Christmas?"**

**"I thought we agreed to wait until Christmas DAY to open our cards?" She growled vehemently, jerking the top to a letter completely off.**

**"Well... You said it was a letter...." He countered in his defense, rubbing his neck.**

**Chichi sunk back in her chair, utterly and completely agitated. She knew he was keeping something, and it made her MAD that he was. She could tell, she knew him _too_ well. When he was keeping something, he rubbed his neck, when he was nervous, he scratched his head, and when he was lying, he fingered his collarbone. She knew his body language, and right now, it was plainly betraying him.**

**She glanced down at the envelope she had just destroyed, and pulled out the content. **

**"What's that?" Goku asked innocently, sitting down once again. She noticed that his clothes didn't squish when he did so, and it was only then she realized that he had changed. Maybe he didn't run off solely for the fact of reading Mira's letter. Not that it helped her temper any. **

**She glanced over the card she held in her hand.**

**"It's an invitation, of sorts." **

**"Of sorts?"**

**"It's for one of Dad's 'party's' that he throws every year. We'll probably be the only ones there, truthfully." She looked over it thoroughly and scoffed. "It's also for Friday night. He really should learn to get his invitations out sooner. We could have had something planned for Christmas Eve."**

**"But.... We didn't."**

**Goku regretted his words as they caused tears to well in her eyes.**

**"I know.... But we _could_ have...."**

**He laid his hand over the back of her neck and fiddled with a few strands of her hair that fell between his fingers.**

**"Come on, please don't cry..." He pleaded so achingly, that she just cried harder.**

**"Oh Goku..."**

**She flung her arms around him and cried. He held her tightly, unsure of what else he could do. Even though it seemed ages ago, it was times like this he realized that it had only been a month since their son had died, which caused wounds to still be fresh, and happy occasions, painful.**

*******

**"Hey Chichi, I'm headed out. I'll be back in a few hours." Goku called across the house as he opened the front door. To his dismay, the sky was threatening again. He almost gritted his teeth. It didn't seem as if this rain would ever end.**

**Chichi stepped out from the den, holding evidence of stitchwork in her hands.**

**"A few hours? Goku, there's not that much to get..."**

**"Well then... I'll try and be back sooner."**

**"Just be back in time to get ready to go to Dad's. It doesn't reflect good on us when we're late."**

**He nodded. "What time do I have to be back?"**

**"Um... I think the invitation says it starts at eight, but I don't remember."**

**Goku plodded to the table and picked up the letter. "Yeah, it's at eight. So I'll be back around.... seven thirty?"**

**Chichi's face screwed up in disbelief. "No! You'll be back by _six thirty!_ It's going to take us at least an hour to get there, and you need time to get ready."**

**He sighed internally and laid the letter down. As he did, he noticed an untouched envelope among all of the torn ones.**

**"What's this?" He asked, holding it up so she could see.**

**She groaned and leaned against the door frame. "It's a bill from the hospital... I just couldn't open it, Goku."**

**"We need to."**

**"I know... I just... Couldn't."**

**"Then I will, okay?"**

**She didn't answer, so he tore off the top and pulled out the contents. She bit her lip and looked at the floor.**

**"How much?"**

**His response didn't come so she looked up. He was reading over it in prestigious detail.**

**"It's not a bill."**

**She started. "Then what is it?"**

**He bit his lip then. He hesitated a few seconds before answering.**

**"It's a reminder that you have to go back to the hospital next month for... for your surgery."**

**She rubbed her temples aggressively, but her words were dry and still.**

**"So soon? I thought they.... They would've given _us_ more time...."**

**Goku listened to the words she didn't say. He knew she wasn't so upset about the fact that she was having a surgery or that it was so soon, but because of what the surgery was _for._ He dreaded it, too. He didn't want her to have it, and maybe that was selfish, but with every fiber in his body he didn't want her to. He knew the doctors had some big, fancy word for it, one that he couldn't remember at the moment. But it was solely for the purpose of making sure that she was never able to be pregnant again. He knew she wanted children, as badly as he did, and to succumb to this procedure would be like finally admitting their defeat. He wasn't sure they would have agreed to go through with it if the doctors hadn't insisted that she would be at a greater risk for death the second time around. By eliminating the ability to reproduce, they were saving her life, in a sense. But it still didn't make things any easier.**

**"Hey.... I've 'gotta go."**

**Goku turned then and left the house. He hated to leave so abruptly, but he couldn't stay there a second longer to talk about it. It was bothering him far more than he would admit, especially to her. He knew that if they didn't do something, at the rate things were going, she'd be pregnant again soon. That's what hurt so bad, the fact that they still _could_ try. Even though if she became pregnant tomorrow, he'd die from worry. **

**He also knew that they could adopt at some point in time, but it wouldn't be the same. The sensation that he felt when he held his _own_ child in his arms and when he saw the outcome of two lives woven so perfectly together into a solitary object, made him want to feel it again. Just for a moment, without the conditions of reality dancing in front of him, without the ache of pain and the smell of death.... He longed for it, and by allowing this surgery to occur, he was giving up that dream forever. **

**He wondered, momentarily, how it was that the conception of a new life could be considered such a devastating thing. **

**_If only it didn't threaten to end an old one that he loved more than himself._**

*******

**"Oh my gosh... Look who's here!" Bulma whispered with subtle disbelief, elbowing Krillin hard and quick to the ribs.**

**Krillin choked on his food, and wondered not for the first time why it was that he repeatedly hung around someone as spastic as Bulma, especially when doing something as strategic as consuming food when it was obvious she was going to spontaneously find a way to nearly kill him while he did so.**

**He swallowed and gained enough of his wits to interrogate.**

**"What?"**

**"Isn't that Goku and Chichi right there?" She pulled him to the window, nearly causing him to knock over the table in the process.**

**"Yeah, I think it is!"**

**A moment of silence passed between them, until Bulma unceremoniously grabbed Krillin by the shirt and hoisted him into the air.**

**"IF YOU UPSET EITHER ONE OF THEM, SO HELP ME I'LL KILL YOU!!" She screamed. **

**Krillin straightened himself and retaliated. "ME?!?! YOU SHOULD WATCH YOURSELF, YOU SLIP UP ALL THE TIME!!!"**

**Bulma threw her shorter friend into the wall where he stumbled, yet gained his footing.**

**"ME?! I NEVER SLIP UP!!!"**

**Krillin sighed deeply and placed his hands on her shoulders.**

**"Look, we're both just a little... What's the word?"**

**"Tipsy?" She added sarcastically.**

**"No.... Not unless fearless leader over there spiked the green tea again." He sneered and motioned to Master Roshi, who was at the moment inhaling dangerous amounts of sake and babbling incoherently about exercise programs.**

**Bulma rolled her eyes.**

**"What I'm trying to say, Bulma, is that... Well, I think we're all just a little nervous about those two. But if we're at each other's throats like this all night we're not going to make them feel any better."**

**"But Krillin," She added, "We're always at each other's throats. If we're not tonight, then they're going to know something is wrong."**

**"Well, don't act strange, just be nice, and don't mention anything unless one or the other brings it up, okay?"**

**Bulma shrugged. "Alright. But YOU talk to Roshi or else he'll ruin the whole thing."**

**"I don't know.... I think he knows better than that. But I'll talk to him anyhow, if you'll prom...."**

**"Well, hey, you two!" Bulma interrupted, nearly clamping her hand over Krillin's mouth as Goku and Chichi both entered the room. **

**"Hey, I didn't know ya'll were 'gonna be here." Goku drawled with a genuine smile.**

**Bulma mocked a dramatic pose. "Well, a party wouldn't be a party without the magnificent Bulma Briefs, now would it?"**

**Goku chuckled dryly and scratched the back of his neck. "No, I guess it wouldn't!"**

**Bulma immediately noticed that Goku wasn't as cheery as he usually was, and despite the fact that she always tried to retain from affections towards him while his wife was around, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. He awkwardly placed his hands around her waist, as if he wasn't quite sure of how to hold her. He'd always held her that way, and she wondered how Chichi put up with the same embrace, since it seemed so unnatural. But then, of course, she'd always craved assertive men, maybe it wasn't the same with Goku's wife. Or maybe he just held her different altogether.**

**After she pulled away, she grabbed Chichi by the arm and walked with her across the room, making idle conversation and avoiding Master Roshi at all costs. She felt that, being a woman, she could entertain Chichi better than anyone, and since Goku and Krillin were best friends, he'd just naturally know what to do. **

**Krillin was watching Bulma as she walked away when Goku chimed in,**

**"If you took a picture, it would last longer."**

**Krillin flushed so red he nearly turned purple, yet he tried to pretend as if he were ignorant of the whole ordeal.**

**"I 'dunno what your talking about, you crazy idiot."**

**Goku smiled, but Krillin knew it was a forced expression.**

**"Come on, man, you've liked her since we were kids."**

**"Oh? I'm the man here, Goku, you're the kid. And besides, I only like Bulma as a friend."**

**Goku rolled his eyes, "But what about the time that you told me that you wo-"**

**"THAT WAS THE LONELINESS TALKING, MAN!"**

**He scoffed, "Sure."**

**Krillin turned another shade of red before decided to change the subject.**

**"So, have you been keepin' tabs on old demon-boy?"**

**Goku started so that Krillin thought that he'd perhaps forgotten about whom he was speaking.**

**"Piccolo? Come on, I know you haven't forgotten about him." Krillin asked.**

**"Oh yeah... Piccolo." Goku murmured quietly, "'Naw, I haven't. I 'probly should, though."**

**Krillin threw an arm around his friend's shoulders, rising on his tip toes to do so.**

**"That's okay, bud, you can't expect to do everything."**

**"Yeah... I guess so." Goku muttered. Krillin noticed for the first time then, that Goku wasn't doing as bad as he should have expected, but not as good as he actually did. Even when Bulma had prepared him to believe that Goku might be a complete wreck, he secretly _knew_ he'd be okay. But he just didn't seem to _be_ the same. And though his better judgment called against it, as well as Bulma's threats, he inquired lowly,**

**"You okay?"**

**Goku stared for a moment but answered his friend's question. **

**"'Atchally, not really. But I'm better than I was."**

**Krillin ran his hand across his slick head, unsure of what to say now that they were on the subject which he had at first tried to avoid.**

**"How's Chichi doin'?"**

**Krillin cringed slightly as Goku didn't answer. He didn't know how he knew, but he _knew_ that something was wrong.**

**"She.... She's gettin' somethin' done to her next month." He fumbled with the words, "It's 'sposed to make it.... So that she won't be able to have kids again."**

**Krillin's eyebrows raised so that they nearly hit his tattoos. His mouth dropped open in several questions, all that he avoided giving volume for situations sake.**

**"I know it's good for her 'an all...."**

**"I.... I know what your thinking Goku, and I understand it." He finally interrupted, wishing that he could say more than he was.**

**Goku looked at him in a downcast manner, but lifted the corner of his mouth in an appreciative manner.**

**"Thanks. I knew 'ya would"**

**"S'okay. 'Whaddya say we get somethin' to eat before Yamcha and his boorish appetite consumes every edible thing in the vicinity?" Krillin joked his oldest friend, hoping in some way to make him feel better about his situation.**

**"Sure." Goku emitted, halfway laughing and sighing at once.**

*******

**The silver moon drifted tiredly behind the large trees of the forest before being completely engulfed behind the black clouds that rolled to and fro across the December sky. Goku set foot on the overgrown lawn of his front yard before setting Chichi down on the same terrain. She staggered sleepily to gain her footing. He couldn't blame her, it was late, far later than they ever stayed out, and the time was weighing on both of them.**

**They walked tiredly into the warm house, letting the scent of pine and firewood invade their senses. Goku was so tired that he hardly noticed the fragrance. He didn't know what it was about the event that fatigued him, but he was definitely worn out. His body felt as if it was going to shut down on him completely if he didn't get to bed immediately. **

**He trudged groggily into the bedroom, having only stopped momentarily to bolt the door. As he walked through the frame to the small room, he saw that Chichi was already asleep on the bed. He could only imagine how tired she was. She never went to bed without getting ready. **

**He sat on the edge of the bed and removed his shoes. As awful as his dress attire was making him feel, he didn't even have the strength to take it off, so he let it be as he loosened the tie around his neck. He stood to his feet and slid Chichi underneath the sheet before assuming his place beside her.**

**As much as he had wanted to sleep before, he found himself straining his eyes open to look at her. Before finally surrendering to sleep's seductive endearments, he leaned over and kissed her sleeping lids, wishing that the emotion placed into his action could be enough to replace the disappointment of the morrow.**

*******

**Chichi felt her groggy form being jostled slightly as the low, orange light from the lamp on the dresser filled her sight. **

**"Hey, wake up."**

**She heard his voice rising over the pounding rain outside of the house. She slowly rose from her pillow, glancing to the window, where the water fell in torrents.**

**"What time is it?" She yawned, glancing at Goku with a slight irritation.**

**"'Kinda early."**

**"Why did you wake me up so early?" She yawned again.**

**"Well, your 'sposed to get up early today."**

**She had to think for a moment before she recognized subconsciously that this very gray and rainy morning was the most anticipated day of the year for most. If it were up to her, she'd have gone straight back to bed, but she knew that whether they had a Christmas or not, he'd already decided to disregard that and act as if things were going to happen as usual. **

****

**It wasn't until she placed her feet on the floor that she realized that the fabric of her dress was bunched awkwardly about her knees. She hadn't even remembered that she'd fallen asleep with her best dress on. She glanced at Goku, who was still wearing the same outfit as he wore the night before. He must have been as sleepy as she was to have gone to sleep in that outfit, since she knew how much he despised dress wear. Though it looked somewhat informal now, since he had removed his outer jacket and his white shirt was completely unbuttoned, exposing his solid chest and stomach. His black pants also lent to his sloven appearance as the rode lower than usual around his waist. All of this was topped off elegantly with a loosened tie that hung lopsided down his back.**

****

**Though she was a very compulsive person, she had to admit that his sloppy manner made him look very intriguing. She leaned over and kissed him firmly before she managed to stagger to her feet. Sometimes she just couldn't control herself from touching him, especially when he looked _that_ good.**

****

**He followed her into the living room, where they both sat down on the couch. She curled her legs beneath her and leaned against the arm of the furniture as he came to rest beside her.**

****

**For longer than comfort allowed, there was silence. Absolutely nothing was said between the two as they watched the fire lick the wood savagely in the fireplace. Both knew what the other was thinking, but dared not say a word until the other one spoke. A sadness filled the air, one uncharacteristic to even their situation.**

****

**"_He should be here now_." Chichi though sadly, "_Right here, between the both of us_. _This would be bearable then...."_ **

****

**"Chichi?" **

****

**She was pulled from her thoughts quickly at Goku's beckoning**. 

****

**"Mm?"**

****

**"I.... I know what your thinkin' right now, but.... It's 'gonna be okay**." 

****

**"Do you know that for sure?" She asked unconvinced**. 

****

**"I 'dunno how to answer that, but I know one day, it won't feel like this."**

**He managed to glance at her quickly. She was looking at him with a sort of disbelief**. 

**He sighed. "I know because I felt it once, too."**

**She was so shaken with the amount of conviction that his words held that she was ready to believe him on the spot. **

****

**"When 'Grammpa went missin', right after he was killed, I didn't know where he was. I looked for him every day for a real long time. I looked _everywhere._ But I finally had to deal with the fact that he wasn't 'gonna come back. Ever."**

**He twisted his wedding ring about as if it were the most interesting thing in the world, but he couldn't hide from her the fact that what he was saying meant a lot to him**. 

**"I had never been alone in my whole life that I could remember. But then, I didn't have no one left in the world. If anythin' happened, I had to take care of it all on my own, and if I was lonely, no one was there to keep me company 'Grammpa always had, but he couldn't take care of it then 'cause he was gone."**

**His confession made her feel deeply for his plight. She snaked her arm around his waist and drew closer for support, should he need any.**

**"'An now that it's just you 'an me up here, I don't want anythin' like that to happen again. So I want you to know that your surgery is 'gonna be okay, and I'm good with it as long as it's 'gonna make you better. So don't worry about me, 'cause I know you are."**

**Chichi smiled sadly and laid her head against his shoulder. She _had_ been worried, and even a little bit paranoid that he might not want to stay with her after this whole ordeal was over. But now she knew that he wasn't going anywhere, and that he wasn't angry about not being able to have children. **

****

**Something about his confession made her feel extremely loved, but the sadness was still there. She knew it was with him as well by the way his eyes looked so weary. She decided to change the subject.**

**"Thanks." She said, patting him on the arm, "But let's say we get to this Christmas thing, huh?"**

**She reached for the stack of cards that they had been sent. It was the only thing they had to open on Christmas, but at least it was still something. She tore open the first envelope and they read it silently.**

****

**"Look at this, Goku." She smiled sadly, holding it closer for him to see. It was a hand-drawn card of a Christmas tree that looked for all the world like the scraggly pine that was sitting across the room, only on a much grander scale.**

**"It's from Keiko, isn't it adorable?"**

**Goku looked over it before laughing dryly, "Yeah, I guess so." **

****

**Chichi made over the card as long as she could before moving to the next one, which got an equal amount of praise. He knew that she was drawing out the process so that the event would last longer. And he couldn't blame her. Besides, cards never got enough recognition in the first place. **

****

**After all of the cards had been read, she sat there and looked over all of them again before setting them down.**

**"That was really nice of everyone to send us all of that." She said, trying to maintain a fair dosage of pep in her voice.**

**"Yeah, it was." Goku added for lack of something better to comment on.**

**Another elongated silence passed. Neither wanted to move, so they simply didn't.**

**"It'll be better next year, Goku, I promise." Chichi sighed with remorse.**

**"'Naw, this is great, I promise. It's the best Christmas I've ever had."**

**Chichi was about to scoff until she realized he might be truthful. Chances were he'd never had a Christmas before.**

**"Well, I've got a Christmas dinner to be making so I should probably better get started, 'doncha think?" She said with a dry enthusiasm.**

**"Wait...." He grabbed her arm before she could get up, "I.... Well...."**

**She glided back down to her chair, a look of surprise on her face**. 

**"Goku, you didn't...."**

**"Well.... I couldn't just not get you anythin'. It's Christmas, 'ya know. Everyone's 'sposed to get somethin' today." he drawled, rubbing his forehead nervously.**

**"Goku! I told you not to! We didn't have the money.... And.... And I didn't even get you anything at all!" She protested, but he noted she wasn't angry. He was glad she wasn't, he had thought she would be.**

**"It's okay, I've got a 'lotta stuff anyhow. I didn't need anything, really...."**

**Chichi sat, stunned speechless. By all of her normal standards, this didn't even qualify as an aspiration. She had no clue that he was even thinking about getting her anything**. 

**He reached beneath the couch and pulled out a square shaped object and handed it to her**

**.**

**"Sorry I couldn't get you anythin' more than this, and sorry it's not wrapped." He said, but the smile on his face at her expression showed that he was really not sorry for anything at the moment.**

**She took it from him clumsily, unsure of exactly what it was until she turned it over. Her eyes instantly filled with tears the second her mind was able to identify the object.**

**It was a wooden frame, rudely carved but elegantly considering all the detail. Everything was articulated, right down to the veins on the leaves. But the picture itself was what made her breath stop.**

**There was a picture of a picture of their son, only moments after his birth, to fill the vacant spot in the frame. His dark eyes were exactly as she remembered them; Wide, attentive and exact replicas of Goku's own. His wild black hair settled in an unearthly shape, yet one that was more adorable than she had remembered even when she held him in her own arms. His eyebrows, nose, forehead, skin, mouth, dimples.... Everything about him that had grown fuzzy over the past month came rushing back to her in a second's notice. There was only one thing about the picture that she couldn't relate completely to her baby.**

**That being that, if only for a brief second as the picture was taken, he didn't look to have any pain in his body whatsoever. He almost seemed to smile, though it wasn't possible.**

**Minutes passed before she could speak, and even then all she could was capable of was whispering between sobs. She wrapped her arms so tightly around Goku that he thought he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen.**

**"Where.... How.... Did you get this?!" Chichi finally forced the words from her mouth.**

**Goku eased away from her, but she still held him closely.**

**"I asked Mira a long time back if he had got his picture taken, 'cause I knew a lot of babies did. She said she had taken one right after he was born, but she didn't know if she could get it because of medical reasons and stuff. But she wrote me a few days ago and said she found a copy and that we could have it."**

**Chichi felt feint all of a sudden. She had jumped all over him for that very same letter all because of her jealous nature. If only she had known.... **

****

**"I'm so sorry, Goku."**

**He smiled and rubbed her head playfully**. 

**"Don't be. If you weren't so jumpy I'd think that you didn't care." He knew one day he'd regret those words, since he wasn't at all comfortable when she was so paranoid. But he didn't doubt the truth to them, either.**

**"Thank you so much, Goku.... I can't tell you how much this means to me."**

**He smiled again. **

****

**"But.... I didn't even get you anything at all. I can't believe it, I should have.... I really should have...."**

**""Nah, s'okay. " He laughed, "Besides, I kinda like this, too. If it'll help any, you can just think of it as sorta to both of us." **

****

**She kissed him then, as she hadn't kissed him before. It wasn't just because he was incredibly romantic in that moment and probably never would be again, and it wasn't just because the gift** **meant so much to her –_and that it certainly did_– but because she knew that from now on, when she thought about this first Christmas with him, it wouldn't be in a painful light. Rather, in one illuminated beyond any other**. 

**"Goku?" She asked, running her fingers across his open hand.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"I.... I don't know if I've ever said this to you before.... But I love you. I love you very, very much."**

****

**She thought he would laugh, or smile. But he did neither. In fact, he was still and silent for a long moment. **

****

**"I'm really glad you said it," He began, "'Cause you really haven't before. Just once, but I didn't think you really meant it when you said it."**

**She was a bit surprised. She didn't know he had been keeping up. And she couldn't even remember when she _had_ said it. **

****

**"I don't remember when I did, really...." She admitted bashfully, hoping that the moment hadn't been prominent in his mind.**

**"I do. When we first found out you were pregn'nt, you said it in Mayo's office. I was 'kinda mad that you hadn't told me you couldn't have kids and that it was 'gonna make you sick if you tried, and you said you hadn't told me 'cause you loved me."**

**She paused. Maybe she had, that was so far back and there had been so much pain in between that she couldn't even remember correctly. She was amazed he did. **

****

**"I'm sorry I got mad." He said. She nearly laughed at how he was apologizing now. She remembered clearly he had asked for forgiveness then, as well.**

**"It's okay, you had the right to."**

**"I was just.... I 'dunno, upset you didn't tell me. 'Cause I was angry mostly at myself for puttin' you in that position, even though you didn't know yourself." **

****

**"That's in the past now, so don't even worry about it." She smiled and wiped a tear that threatened to fall, "So what do you say that we get to that dinner, huh? I'll have it ready in a little while." **

****

**"Sure, that sounds great to me." **

****

**As she got up from the couch, she felt his fingers still interlocked with hers. She looked back and he smiled. **

****

**"Merry Christmas, Chichi."**

**She leaned down and kissed him gently**. 

**"Merry Christmas, Goku."**

**_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ _**

**_A/N: *Sigh* Call me a big, fat sellout, but I just had to do something extremely corny with this chapter. Heck, it's CHRISTMAS, if you can't be corny then, when CAN 'ya be corny? But seriously, if this chapter was at all TOO corny, let me know. Once again, sorry for the lateness_**.**_ Chapter Eleven should be up sometime soon. Thanks for reading, and Merry Christmas to ya'll, even if it is about eight months too early. And a special shout out to my bestest bud this side of Vegetasei, Loopy Apple-Hiney. You know who you is ~_^ _**

**__PS._ *Also meant for Loopy Apple-Hiney* HA!!!! I GOT MY CHAPTER OUT THE SAME TIME YOU DID, SO..... *Sticks fingers in ears* BOOOOO-YAAAA!!!!!_**


End file.
